Faith
by Decisietes-Chica22
Summary: After Trunks has returned from the past, he proceeds on his pursuit for the annihilation of the Androids. But something shocking happens that could change the world forever. Contains violence, gore, lemon.  Not   yaoi  NOT FOR CHILDREN OR FAINT OF HEART
1. The Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Dragonball Z or the characters in it. So that means Android 17, Android 18, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Vegeta, etc. I do, however have an original character and you'll find out soon. I won't say now, cuz I don't wanna spoil it for you, lol :) And also, **this story is NOT for children**. It is rated M for mature and it contains alot of things that only adults and late teenagers should know about. You've been warned. Enjoy!

The Encounters

The loud explosion shocked everyone in the area. It was so sudden, that no one knew what it was that caused it. "What was that?" Seventeen asked. Suddenly, a burly lavender-haired man landed to show himself. "Hey, it's you." Seventeen said as he placed the gun back in its holster. "Yeah, it's me. The name's Trunks." He said as harshly as his vocals could muster. "Look, it's over! It stops here." "It does, huh? Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops _here_ except _you._" Seventeen mocked. His sister was already infuriated, so for Trunks to barge in thinking that he would challenge them threw her over the edge. "Gosh, how rude!" Eighteen said with her fists clenched. "He is such an arrogant little punk!" She had murder in her eyes. "Man, that's it! I want him dead; it's a matter of principle." Her brother couldn't care less whether Trunks lived or died, as his existence was only for their amusement. "I don't mind, consider it done." He leaned in, "But look, sis, we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun, comprende?" he whispered. "I don't care, I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day!" Eighteen replied with her mind made up. And with that, she blasted her energy ball at Trunks, who quickly dodged and phased behind her. "Hey, he's behind you!" Seventeen yelled frantically, knowing his sister was unaware of the situation. Eighteen turned around to catch a fist to the face that sent her flying back several feet. She smashed into a crumbled building and came out of the other end. "Damn him!" she said in frustration as she brought herself to her feet. "He's so dead!" she charged at him with her fist fixing to connect with his jaw, but he phased out of the way, missing her hit by a few inches and then went behind her again. She struggled to keep up with his speed and swung her leg towards his head, but Trunks proved too fast and it missed. Seventeen watched from the side in shock at how his opponent had gotten so efficient. He, too, struggled to keep up with Trunks' speed.

Finally, Trunks stopped in front of her and she tried to punch him in the face again. Instead of trying to dodge, this time, he grabbed her fists and threw her. She wasn't going to go easy, so she fired her ki at him once more, hoping to get contact this time. Trunks let it come at him and cocked his head to miss it. Eighteen hit the ground and slid to her brother's feet. He was impressed, but mostly shocked. "Man, he's changed. I don't know how but he's good!" Eighteen gathered her strength and got up once again, but she was more livid than ever. She growled, "I HATE you!" Trunks saw his opportunity to try to get through to them. "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me; that you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do all the time, like the people of this planet do." He began to get heated as the memories came back to haunt him. "Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out?" Images of Gohan's lifeless body laying in a puddle of mud engulfed his mind. It stung his soul. "Now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it." He said calmly and coldly, although his mind screamed it. Seventeen straightened up and retorted. "You've improved, but you can't beat the two of us." Eighteen looked at him with rage emitting from her body. "Seventeen, let's kill this punk!" They both nodded at each other and charged side by side towards Trunks, who was all too ready. He knocked Eighteen out of the way and phased out of the way of Seventeen's punch. Because he missed, the momentum of his punch caused him to slide, but he caught his balance, turned around and was caught by surprise by a cheek-full of fist that knocked him off his feet.

Eighteen had enough of Trunks' games and decided to end it right here and now. She powered up two ki blasts and began barraging them at him. At the same time, Trunks powered up and the golden flames around him rose. He had a mutual feeling in mind. He rushed at her, knocking her blasts out of the way until he was right in front of her. He stretched his hand out and saw the look of horror on her face. That was the last face she ever made as she was blown to bits by a point blank blast to the face. Pink smoke submerged the area and her remains rained down from the sky. Her brother looked at the scene and couldn't keep the devastation off his face. For her to be there with him all of his life, and suddenly in the blink of an eye, she's in pieces was hard to fathom. Emotions filled him and his throat got tight. "I- it can't be…" the reality of it hit him like a freight train. "You killed her!" he tried his best to compose himself, and struggled to keep the emotions from his voice. But he could not restrain his rage. " Kid, that is one mistake you won't live to regret!" he got into a fighting stance, but deep down he knew it would be in vain.

Trunks saw the single being standing in front of him, and decided to get into his head. "You think this life is all about you, don't you?" He didn't need an answer. "What about the others; the ones that you two killed?" He launched at him and Seventeen stood his ground. He was hit with a kick to the face that knocked him backwards and made him hit the ground with an earth-quaking force. The sheer force of it almost knocked him unconscious. Trunks sprung upwards, spun in the air until he was at the perfect height, and fired with all his might a ki that would shatter him to bits. The blast hurdled towards Seventeen with the speed of a bullet but suddenly, a figure darted out of the sidelines and dove on top of him, sheltering him from his impending demise. Trunks saw this and in an act of desperation, sped towards the blast and knocked it towards a pile of rubble. "What the…" he said as he looked down to see what it was. Seventeen opened his eyes when he realized the light from the blast was no longer on him. He felt something on top of him and was completely disoriented. "Huh?" Seventeen said as he looked up to see a girl sprawled on top of him while clutching him tightly. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were closed tightly. She was obviously still bracing herself for the impact that would have come from the blast. Trunks couldn't believe what he saw, and neither could Seventeen, for that matter. A civilian, a girl… had just saved Seventeen, the man who has destroyed many lives and depopulated the whole region. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Get out of the way!" Trunks yelled, thinking maybe she was unaware of who he was. The girl looked up at him, the fear leaving her eyes and valiance replacing it. "No," she yelled back. So she meant to dive on top of him like that. She wasn't confused, she was just out of her mind! "Do you know who this guy is?" Trunks pointed a finger at Seventeen accusingly. "He's killed my friends, my family, my master… everyone who's ever lived on this planet has been slaughtered by him and his sister!" It hurt to talk about how much had been done by Seventeen.

The girl never looked at Seventeen as this was going on, but he looked at her in awe. _This girl just saved me…_ "I know, I am aware of all that he's done. But you've already killed his sister! Isn't that enough?" her voice had a pleading-ness to it, almost as if she were begging him to stop. _Is she begging for my life? _He thought, paying attention to her tone of voice. "Why would you want to save someone like him? He's a MURDERER!" Trunks shouted. He wanted to get through to the girl, but each time he explained what kind of person Seventeen was, she never looked shocked, like she knew already.

**Well if she knows, why is she still trying to save him? **

"All of those innocent men, women and children! They were helpless and trapped!" Trunks closed his eyes in remembrance. Seeing charred little girls holding their teddy bears, babies dropped and abandoned, newborns melted into their mothers' arms as the blasts fried them. The pain in his heart almost caused him to sob, but he caught his composure and snapped his eyes open with fury. "Now, get out of the way!" he screamed as he powered up another ki blast, this one stronger than the one before. The girl looked at him with her mind made up and it was written all over her expression. If she was going to die, today was going to be the day. Trunks' blast grew in size, he was warning her. "I'm warning you, get out of the way before you get hurt!" She raised her head up slightly to meet his eyes. "If you're going to kill him, then I'm going to die too." She said trembling ever so slightly. "I'm _not_ moving." She made herself clear as she stared into Trunks' eyes. They were slightly glistening with tears that hadn't welled up all the way. She braced herself as she saw the blast grow bigger, then her grasp on Seventeen got tighter and she buried her head in his chest. _Oh my God, I'm gonna die!_ She thought as her life quickly began to flash before her eyes. The flashes weren't that good, as her life was no walk in the park. But suddenly, she heard the sound of energy dissipating.

Trunks' eyes were shut. His arm still stretched out but the blast was gone. He couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to kill an innocent civilian. If he had, he'd be no better than the androids. He felt ashamed for not going through with it, but felt it was the right thing to do. But on the other hand, Seventeen was still alive, and that could be a serious mistake of letting him live. But this girl will not budge, so he couldn't risk killing her, and so he was taking a chance. "You're a foolish girl, letting a scum like him live on this earth." He turned around, but kept his head facing them. "I hope for your sake you know what you're doing." He shot a death-glare at Seventeen. "I better not see you again, android!" He took off into flight, leaving the two of them behind. Seventeen blinked. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. He was staring death in the face a minute ago and all of a sudden, someone jumps on top of him. Now this girl has just argued to keep him alive, and it worked? What in the world is going on?

The girl caught her breath from the excitement, and looked over at Seventeen, who laid beneath her with a look of confusion. "Are you okay?" was the first question that came to her mind. His thoughts came back to the here and now and he answered, "Yeah…" She rolled off of him and sat up, and he did the same. He looked at the girl in her eyes and noticed they were beautiful eyes, as she was a beautiful girl, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. They were large and an auburn-ish brown color, framed by her long, dark lashes. Her eyes matched her hair color, which was a soft brown with red and orange natural highlights. Her hair was layered from her collarbone, tapering all the way to the middle of her back. She was fair skinned with subtle, barely noticeable freckles. She had full and slightly pouty pink lips that had a light peachy gloss to it from obviously lip-gloss and a little round nose that went perfectly with her eyes and mouth. She looked back at him, though not in his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to stare in his eyes, for they were intense eyes… icy with the purest of blue. "You saved me… why?" he asked, still staring her in her eyes. It made her slightly uncomfortable, as she couldn't return his gaze. "I have my reasons," her soft and youthful voice replied as she brushed back a loose strand of hair but left her hair to frame her face. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She hugged her knees and stared at the ground.

Seventeen still wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. He knew there was some other reason why she had risked her life to save his. But other questions soon flooded his thoughts. "I could have sworn my sister had cleared this place. Except for that old man, this place was empty. Where did you come from?" he asked with the curiosity in his voice. The girl looked at him suddenly with wide eyes, almost as if she wasn't expecting that question. Her gaze quickly went back to the ground. "Um… I just so happened to be in the area at the time. Then I saw what happened to your sister and…" she looked as if she were really upset about what happened to his sister. "…I couldn't let that happen to you." Seventeen was really confused. "You know who I am?" she looked at him again, avoiding his eyes. "I've heard about you, yes." She replied. He had to scratch his head in utter confusion. "Well, you obviously know what my sister and I do, you know, right?" She simply nodded. "Are you crazy?" he laughed. "Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance." She started to get to her feet. She brushed off her top that was now covered in dust. Seventeen surveyed her as she did it. She was very busty, and she had a pretty nice hourglass figure to her as well. He had never looked at human females in much detail until now. He never even considered them attractive, at all. They were all the same, just screaming, whining little pests.

**But not this one…**

She seemed to not be afraid of him, except the fact that she won't look him in the eye. She looked down at him and reached her hand in an offer to help him up. He refused without words or gestures and helped himself up independently. "So, where are you going now?" she asked. He looked at her with slight annoyance in his face. "Where ever I want to. I'm sure as hell not staying here." "Well, I don't think you should run into that guy again. He seemed to really want you dead." She said with concern all over her. "I'm not afraid of him!" Seventeen yelled clenching his fists. He didn't like being made out to be weak. "He may have gotten stronger, but he'll eventually tire out if I hold him off long enough. After that, he'll be nothing to me. He _is _nothing to me." He got quiet after a while. He was no longer facing the girl. His arms were folded, and he seemed to stare out for miles. After a few seconds of silence, the girl sensed that he was really upset… about his sister. She walked up behind him and was about to place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he turned around so quickly, it made her jump a bit. "I'm out of here." He announced, then he started to walk away. She just stared at him with shock and disappointment. She wanted him to be safe, but if he won't tell her where he's off to, she can't be sure of that. But another part of her wanted him to stay there and talk with her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was just glad that he was alive and now he could go about his life, hopefully in peace. She watched him walk away, getting farther and farther from her distance. Then he turned around slowly to face her. "What was your name again?" She wasn't expecting that question at all. He stood there and waited for her to respond. He was _really_ interested in her name. "Faith…"

* * *

lol I know my chapters are a little short. I didn't realize that until I posted it on here. But anyway, I hope I portrayed everyone correctly. Make sure to let me know what you think! This story is pretty long, so if you love to read, you'll enjoy. If not, well, you should take these chapters in doses (lmao)


	2. Missing You

**Missing You**

As Seventeen flew away, he couldn't help but remember the events of the day. Trunks returning stronger than ever, his sister being killed right in front of him, a mysterious girl jumping out of nowhere to save him. It almost seemed like the world was on backwards. He was flying towards the residence that his sister and him stayed at but as he neared it closer and closer, he felt the loneliness of life. He landed in front of the door and entered. It seemed so empty, so quiet, so cold. The pangs in his stomach twisted and a knot formed in his throat. _Eighteen, I can't believe you're gone… _he thought as he looked at the sofa she would have been sitting on right now, flipping through the channels until she found her show. He walked in further and looked at the stairs, where she usually throws his clothes when she's angry at him. He walked up the stairs and into her room, which was full of clothes that she would have been searching for more of the next day. He looked on the vanity mirror and saw the necklace that she loved. She used to feel so beautiful with it on. She'd twirl around in front of him, boasting about how pretty she was with it on. And he'd joke and say she looked like a pig wearing a fancy collar. He found himself fighting back tears. His mind kept flashing with images of her remains raining down from the sky. The smoke that contained her ashes, the debris that was once his twin. She was the only one who he'd ever had in his life and now, she was gone from existence. Now he will never see her dance with the necklace on, or laugh at how angry she gets when he insults her, or see how proud she is when she comes home with nice clothes.

…**Trunks…**

A rage that very few people understand overcame Seventeen at that moment. His mind was now flashing with the face of Trunks, the one who had taken his lifelong companion away from him. His breath started quickening and he felt the heat swarm his head. He growled in rage and flipped the vanity mirror on its side. That cold face of Trunks' blasting his sister straight in the face without any hesitation pulsed through his brain. Seventeen couldn't bare it any longer. He had to leave this place. The memories were too painful and being here only triggered them. He went back down the stairs and out of the front door, not looking back. He took to the skies again, this time, heading towards a city.

He flew over the many buildings that were crumbled, collapsed and abandoned. He recognized this city from the fountain that was shaped like a flamingo. He had drowned a civilian in there since he was already swimming in there. He remembered how his sister had done the most damage to this part of the town. When she was angry, she'd go on rampages and kill anything in her path. Being at this city brought back memories of her, so he was on to the next city. The next city, which was 31 miles away from the one he had just come, was also in ruins. He had destroyed the bulk of this city, and he was quite proud of his work. He landed on the pavement and took a deep breath. The air tasted stale and old. It smelled like debris and had a rotten edge to it. It must have been all of the corpses that lay there, untouched since their untimely death. Seventeen was proud indeed that all of the roaches had been squashed. He walked slowly, eyeing every detail of the area. About 5 blocks down he finally came across what used to be a shopping center. The building used to be about 10 stories high, and it was now only 3 feet tall. There were racks of clothes all over the place covered in dust and debris. Support beams had fallen on top of people and crushed them, some people were charred from the blast that had ended in the destruction of this place.

He looked down in front of him and saw the sign. "Summerdale Square Shopping Center, the largest mall in the county". He recognized the name. Eighteen had seen an advertisement on TV about a clearance sale they were having there and made him come along to bring her bags back. She was so excited about it, although she didn't save any money, because she never spent any money. There he was again, thinking about a sister he didn't have anymore. It seemed like he couldn't be anywhere without her crossing his mind. Frustrated, he snarled and lifted into the air. Perhaps a city wouldn't be the right place for him to be at the moment. He headed towards a park. He found one that was rather small, but was deserted enough so he could be there peacefully. He landed on the green grass that was several inches too high. This place hadn't been taken care of in a good while, due to the depopulation going on. Tree roots were lifting benches out of the ground, the grass was up to your knees, and weeds were everywhere. He liked the peace and quiet of being alone, but he deeply missed the company of his sister.

He started to go towards the benches that faced a nearby pond. He walked around the trees that obscured the path, and then to his surprise, there he saw her. Faith was sitting on the bench facing the pond, just looking solemnly into the water. Her hands were rested on her chin as her elbows were perched on her knees. One leg was crossed over the other, and she seemed unaware of her surroundings. In deep thought, perhaps. Seventeen hadn't been expecting to run into her again, at least, not so soon. But there she was… in his spot. "Long time, no see." He said, with his arms folded over his chest, a sly smirk crossing his lips. She turned around to face him, shocked to see him there. _What is he doing, following me?_ She thought to herself. "Hey, when did you get here?" she asked, a little embarrassed, realizing she was staring into space. "I just came here. I wanted to get some fresh air and enjoy the company of no one." He said as he sat down beside her. For some reason, he was expecting her to flinch, or get up and run away, but she didn't move an inch. She sat there, looking back at him, as if he were a normal person. "Wow, you really aren't afraid of me, are you?" he asked, a little impressed. "No, not really. I've seen what you do to people, and I know that one day, you might kill me, but I've accepted death a long time ago. I'm not afraid to die." She said as she looked at her arm. She looked back at him, avoiding staring into his eyes, as if he were Medusa or something. "Besides, when I see you and talk to you, you seem like a normal person to me." Seventeen didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. He hated humans and couldn't stand sharing the earth with them. The fact that he was sitting here talking to one was beyond him.

He decided that he'd scare her a bit. "So you're not scared, eh?" he said, an evil grin on his face. She looked to face him and saw a bright energy ball the size of her head, maybe bigger, right in her face. She squinted at the light and turned away a bit so it didn't blind her, but she stayed where she was. Seventeen turned his arm so he could see her face, but she didn't look phased at all. She looked at the bright ball with curiosity. _This is one of his games, I bet. _She thought. She knew the blast wasn't meant to kill her. Seventeen moved the ki ball closer to her face hoping that would do the trick. She felt the heat of it on her cheek and inched her head back some, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting up and moving. Seventeen's smirk soon turned into a frown and the ki disappeared. "I'll give you credit, you're not like most humans." Faith smiled. "I'd have to agree with you." She didn't like to be grouped into the same category as many. She saw herself as an individual who was unique in every sense of the matter. And it kind of meant a lot coming from Seventeen, the one who loathes human beings. He sighed deeply and stared into the pond. There were few animals there; just a few fish and a swan or two. It felt weird to Faith to be sitting here with the man who had plagued the earth and ridded it of humanity. She looked at him and couldn't help but notice how you'd never be able to tell by looking at him that he was the same one the news broadcasters warned about. He was the same one who everyone stayed in their homes and locked their doors to. He was the reason you'd see an army of people fleeing from one place, the same one who had turned this entire country into a wasteland.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He said without looking at her. His voice knocked her out of her train of thought. She blinked a bit, then turned away. "Sorry," there was a silence that followed. "So, Faith, was it?" he broke the silence. She nodded affirmatively. "Where do you live? Are you close by?" She almost didn't know what to say. Was he trying to come to her house and destroy everything? Was he planning on killing her when she least expected it? Or did he genuinely want to know? "I live on the 1700th block of North City. It's not too far from here, but walking from here to there would be a pain. Especially since the roads are piled with dead people." She explained. "Is that so?" Seventeen said in response. He was surprised the girl actually trusted him enough to give that information away. He could go to her house and kill her in her sleep. He could follow her home and rape her if he wanted to. No, that would be too easy. So many things went through his head of what he could do to her. But then he thought about the fact that he was alone, and besides Trunks, she was the only he knew of that was alive. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear her ask her question. "What about you? Where do you stay?" This human actually thinks he's normal enough to carry a conversation. Soon, she'll be asking, "what's your favorite past-time" and "do you like cheesecake". "I live in the mountain range by here. There was a lab, and then there's a housing area. Why, do you plan on being roomies?" he was being sarcastic, but the idea didn't seem strange to her. "Why not?" she replied nonchalantly. He stared at her dumbly for a second. _This girl really seems to have no idea what she is getting herself into, _he thought.

She paused for a minute, and then spoke. "I could imagine that it'd be a little lonely there without your sister." She knew she was pushing her luck, but she wasn't the type to hold back urges to say things. Seventeen frowned. "What do you know, human?" the question was rhetorical and he spat out the last word. "I know that she meant a great deal to you." She said, not breaking her gaze from him. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of someone who will trigger an emotion. "Ha! Don't talk like you know me, human. My sister and I had a lot of fun killing people like you." She was silent after his words and he smiled in satisfaction, but she wasn't silent for the reason he thought. She was actually proposing an idea. She looked up at the sky and saw how it was beginning to twilight. "It's getting late. What do you plan on doing?" she looked at him with the last sentence. He scoffed. "The hell if I know! I would go for one last killing spree if my sister were here to do it with me. It's not the same without her." He said flatly with no emotion. Faith searched his face for emotion and could detect none. "Would you like to stay with me for a bit?" Yeah, she was _definitely _pushing it. Ninety-nine point ninety nine percent of her expected him to say "hell no". But what she heard next almost knocked her out of her seat. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Hahaha! You're probably thinking, "Seventeen would never agree to come home with someone" and you're probably right. But you'll find out why he chose to go in the next chapter.


	3. Hospitality

Seventeen grabbed the nearest hover car and hopped into the driver's seat. Faith got in, without complaining that it was a stolen car, and slid into the passenger's seat. _This should be interesting to see the daily life of a human. I may have fun with this one in particular. She seems interesting. I should get to know more about her and play head games with her. _He chuckled under his breath. "Now where is it?" he asked. "Here, let me do it." She said as she leaned over and punched her address into the GPS navigation. "I completely overlooked that…" he said with a chuckle. He put the car into drive and sped off towards North City. On the way there, Faith couldn't help but see all of the destruction beneath them. Buildings had lost their structure inside and out. Cars were flipped, totaled and completely destroyed. Rotting corpses lay scattered about, as if it were a junkyard. All of this destruction is the product of one living person. Seventeen … She turned to look at him. He seemed to be enjoying the ride. He loved the feeling of the wind whipping through his long black hair, the coolness on his face, the thrill of speeding in the air. She had to admit she was enjoying the ride, too. She, too, loved the wind and the speed, mostly the speed. She never got to drive this fast before. But what she noticed most of all was how handsome he was. All of the destruction in the world could not take away how stunning he was. His lightly tanned skin looked so flawless with no blemishes, wrinkles, or discoloration. The way his dark eyelashes framed his icy eyes made them even more intense. And every little detail of his face fit perfectly, as if angels were hard at work trying to sculpt it. He was beautiful… They finally arrived at her residence. The place was pretty nice from the outside. It had a nice yard with a small garden closer to the house. Seventeen was wondering why he and his sister never thought to look here for people; it was untouched by demolition. "Nice place," he said without emotion. "Thanks, it's not _that_ great, but I'd say it's fairly suitable." She took out her keys and unlocked the door. As the door opened, a fragrance greeted them like a happy dog. The living room smelled like lavender vanilla, as she had bouquets of lavender and vanilla flowers along with many others decorating the room.

Seventeen wasn't used to this vibe. The smell was something he'd never experienced before. The only smells he was used to were the smells of a death ridden area and occasionally food. He noticed how well furnished her home was. It was cozy, yet modern. On the walls, she had several pictures of her with friends and family. Others, she had of her posing like a model in different scenery. It was quite stunning, actually. The camera sure loves her. "You can make yourself comfortable here. Whatever is mine is yours." She said with a smile. _She's hospitable…_ He thought. "Would you like something to eat?" she called from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll have some nails, a bowl of microchips and can you top that off with motor oil. And make sure it's the "light" motor oil. I'm trying to watch my figure." He said without a hint of sarcasm. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think he was serious. She laughed it off. "I don't know about microchips, but I am making roast beef, macaroni & cheese, and candied sweet potatoes." He didn't really expect to be eating, but he did want to play into her little "human" standards to see where it'd go. Besides, he loved to try new things, and eating was something he'd done very rarely. Faith was surprised that she actually got him to come home with her. She actually expected him to blow her to bits as soon as he was allowed to live. She found that Seventeen was very unpredictable, indeed. But then again, so was she. She smiled at her thoughts as she prepared the food. She chopped onions, peppers, herbs, etc and sautéed them like a pro. She seasoned the beef and pasta to taste, and put the beef in the oven to slow roast. I was pre-marinated in a homemade sauce. To anyone else, they would be impressed. But to Seventeen, it was expected of a human to know how to cook so well. After the roast was in the oven, Faith walked out of the kitchen into the living room, where Seventeen laid on the coach lazily.

"So I didn't show you the upstairs yet." She said smiling with her head slightly cocked. He looked up at her with an uninterested look on. "Sure, lets see it." He said as he pushed himself up from the plush couch. They walked up the stairs, Faith leading the way. Seventeen looked around the place, making himself aware of his surroundings. But the main thing he noticed was the round booty swaying from side to side in front of his eyes. He had never been this close to a human before, so he never had the chance to really examine one like this. He would admit that he liked what he saw, but it was only slightly interesting to him, as humans were a huge waste of time to him. They finally reached the landing of the hallway, which was cozy, but spacious. The carpet was white and fluffy, while the walls were a peachy color. There were tall green plants in the corners, and there was an intersection in the hallway. "This way is the bathroom. A little further down would be the closet and then the guest bedroom." She pointed at one side. She turned to the other intersection. Seventeen turned with her. "Over here is the lounge room. You can just chill in there and play video games or whatever" she giggled. Seventeen arched his lip in annoyance a bit. That would be something that would have to grow on him. "And next to that would be my room." She turned and looked at him. "Would you like to see?" she asked almost naughtily. It was obvious she was just joking, though. Seventeen couldn't help but laugh. "You have nothing to hide, do you?" he asked rhetorically. They walked towards her room, then she suddenly jumped in front of the door. Her eyes were wide, as if she were trying to seriously hide something. She started breathing heavily, and suddenly she burst out into laughter. Seventeen smiled and chuckled under his breath. This human sure was silly. She turned around and opened the door.

The room was a light pink on one side and on the other, it was a light lavender. Her bed was completely white and fluffy except for a couple decorative pillows that were leopard print and zebra striped. She had a dresser that was short and wide with a large mirror above it. Her carpet was white, like the hallway carpet, but she had a zebra striped round rug in the middle of the floor. Unlike his sister's room, her room was very organized. She had a makeup bag on the dresser instead of all over the table. Her clothes were folded neatly in her dresser, and her valuable clothing were hanging in the closet on hangers. "Girly…" Seventeen said as he noticed how much estrogen was responsible for this. Faith laughed lightly. "I just put all my favorite stuff in here. I tried to make it not too overpowering, though." She said, eyeing her stuffed animals in the corner of the floor. A slight blush came onto her cheeks as she became embarrassed. "Would you like to see the room you'll be staying in?" she asked, overcoming her humiliation. "Of course." He said emotionlessly. They left the bright, girly room and walked towards the guestroom. Seventeen hoped the room wasn't as girly as the one he'd just seen. After all, a female ran this house, so it would only make sense that every room was designed to her liking. As they opened the door to the room, he was very shocked at what he saw. It was an earth-toned room with plants around it to add a natural-feel to it. It wasn't girly at all. It was actually… inviting. It was still cozy, as a bit of carpet was cut out to the corner where the bed was. But the rest of the room had a nice, shiny wooded floor. Pictures of mountains and oceans hung randomly about the room set the mood. The room had a dimmer for the light, a large flat screen TV, and a cedarwood dresser by the window. A small computer was in the corner atop a desk. She looked at him, noticing the look of awe on his face. "So, do you like? This is your room." He looked down at her and simply smiled. He walked over to the bed and plopped on it, closing his eyes. Not another word came out of him. Faith smiled at him humbly with her head cocked to the side, then she turned and left the room.

**Meanwhile…**

Trunks walked down the stairs of Capsule Corp. and into the lab, where his mother was working on another machine of hers. "Hey, Trunks! Nice to see you're back!" Bulma said happily. Trunks smiled at her greeting and walked further into the room. "How's it coming along?" he said referring to the machine. "Oh, she's doing great." She said rubbing her hand over its stainless steel exterior. "It's much more efficient now that I've made my modifications to it." Trunks walked closer to inspect it. "I've been working on it all evening." She said. Her gloves were covered in grime. "I see, you've done a great job! I can't wait until it's finished!" he praised. "So, how did it go with those androids? Did you knock 'em dead?" she asked, grinning proudly. Trunks' head lowered, and he smiled slightly. "I did… to one of them. The female one is gone." His mother's face went from a smile to a look of shock. "Well, what happened to the other one?" she asked disappointed. Trunks was silent for a few seconds. Bulma's anticipation was getting the best of her. "Well?" "Someone interfered…" he finally said quietly. "Wha?" his mother's heart dropped to her stomach. "What do you mean 'someone interfered'? Who interfered?" so many questions ran through her head. "I don't know. It was a girl… I was in the middle of killing him when suddenly a girl jumped out of nowhere and sheltered him from my blast." He said solemnly. Bulma's face was twisted in confusion. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't come up with the words to express her shock. "I tried to get her to move, but she was too reluctant. She seemed to know exactly who he was, but still she wanted to save his life." He looked down. "I would have killed him anyway… but it's just not in me to hurt innocent people. If I killed him, I risked killing her. She was willing to die for him, mom!" he said turning to her in frustration. "I-I'm flabbergasted… and a little sick to my stomach." She said, holding her belly. "So the android is alive, huh?" she said finally coming to terms with the reality of the situation. "What in the world is up with that girl? Do you think she could be related somehow? Was she one of Gero's creations?" "No, she had no insignia. She looked completely human to me." Trunks said, remembering her features. "I can't understand why anyone would want him to live. After what he's done to this planet, death seems a little too good for him!" She was now angry. "Well, what can we do?" She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Seventeen woke to the comforting aroma of a hot, well-cooked meal. He had a feint headache from the kick he received earlier from his fight with Trunks. He got out of the nice, earthy room and walked down the stairs towards where the smell was the most concentrated. There, he saw Faith delicately slicing the roast into medium, thick slices. A beeper went off and she immediately opened the oven and removed the dish filled with candied sweet potatoes. The macaroni was already ready, and had a top over it, keeping it warm. She then sensed a presence and turned to see Seventeen leaning against the thresh-hold observing her. "Hey, good to see you again." She smiled warmly. "So, I see you're the new Rachael Ray, eh?" he joked. She chuckled a bit. "I don't know about Rachael Ray, but I do try to cook to the best of my abilities." She admired her own work. If he were a human, he'd probably praise her on how delicious it smelled and how commercial it looked. He'd probably even be eager to taste it. Faith got out two plates and began to dish it up with a generous amount. She turned to him quickly and then turned back to watch what she was doing. "Do you drink?" If by drink, she meant alcohol, he never really tried it. "Nah, never tired it before." He said. "Would you?" she inquired. Once again, he thought whether or not he should entertain these human accommodations. It wouldn't hurt… "Sure," he said blankly. She grabbed two martini glasses and began adding several ingredients to it. She then mixed the ingredients swiftly and thoroughly and skewered an olive to a toothpick. She dropped it to the bottom of the glass and handed the glass to Seventeen, who watched intently on how focused and skillful she was. _Wow, she must do this stuff for a living. _He thought to himself. They walked into the living room and sat their plates on the coffee table in front of the couch. They both sat down on the comfy seat and got situated. Faith wasted no time to dig in to her plate. Seventeen looked at the food on his plate and stared at it for a moment. Was he really going to eat this? "The first step is to pick up the fork." Faith said jokingly while chewing her food in the side of her mouth. She giggled a bit at her joke. He shot a glance at her and then picked up the fork. He selected the cheesy pasta to sample first, and immediately after it entered his mouth, a trail of saliva ran down his mouth. He almost choked from embarrassment. Faith laughed hysterically at it. "Mouthwatering, huh?" "Actually, yes." He said, wiping his mouth and chewing the bulk in his mouth. He wasn't used to eating, so a delectable meal such as this one triggered his mouth to water. He then tried the beef and then sweet potatoes and found the whole meal very satisfying.

They finished the meal and were soon sipping on the homemade martinis. Seventeen found it had an acquired taste, and was even a little strong, but it was enjoyable. It seemed to relax his body a bit. This experience had done what he had hoped it would; take his mind off of his sister. Faith was sitting back relaxing while drinking her martini, and Seventeen took the olive out of the glass and ate it. "Would you like dessert?" she asked, thinking he would want something to top off the meal. "No, I'm fine. Just consider yourself lucky that I decided to try your meal" he said as he picked his teeth with the toothpick. She laughed at his remark and smiled, amused by his cockiness. It was getting to him a little how his rudeness didn't seem to get her down. It was almost as if nothing could ruin her mood, or she was used to him. He decided to play a little head game with her to see just how cheery she can be. He searched her appearance for something to comment on. Unfortunately, she was dressed in a simply, yet trendy fashion, and it would be hard to insult it. Her hair was pretty nice and so was her body. He looked at her face, and then a question popped into his head. "What are you?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm human." She said tilting her head to the side, letting her hair fall off her shoulder to her arm. "That's not what I mean. When I look at you, I can't tell if you're White, Latino, Italian, ape… what are you?" he made himself clear. Faith rolled her eyes, still smiling and turned her body to face him. "I am African American," this surprised Seventeen because she didn't look a drop of it. She was a creamy peach complexion. "Scottish, and Native American." She finished. He just stared at her for a moment. "Wow." Was all he said. _Okay so now she's a mutt. _He thought to himself, smiling with a new insult. "Okay mutt, which way was the bathroom, again?" She looked at him blankly for a moment. Then she smiled and spoke. "Upstairs to the right." His smile faded. He got up and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Faith took care of the dishes.

* * *

Faith sure does love to cook! :) You get to find out more about this mysterious girl as the story goes on. She's very interesting and full of surprises.


	4. Why Am I Here?

He sat on top of the roof of the house staring up into the starry night sky. It was late, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. There was something that kept stabbing at him every time he even thought about sleep. It was two that kept him up. They were constantly bugging him for hours, now. It was Trunks and Eighteen. _How did he get so strong? I remember not too long ago, I could have beaten him with a finger! Now, I can't even land a hit on him. And he killed her… my sister… _He closed his eyes. _Eighteen… _His life with her began flashing in his head. All of the good times, all of the bad times, the time before they were turned into cyborgs, all the way up until her demise. He quickly opened his eyes to get rid of the images, but they wouldn't go away. The stars started to resemble her debris after being blown up. The half moon was his soul… half-empty and dull with barely any color in it. He felt his eyes sting with fluid, but he fought back the emotions that were threatening to reveal themselves. He swallowed and took a deep breath, then focused his thoughts on revenge. _I swear, Eighteen, I WILL avenge you. That bastard will pay for what he has done. If it's the last thing I do in life, I promise, you won't die in vain. _ He enjoyed one last cool wind and flew off the roof and into an open window. He walked into the hallway towards the room he was staying in. He sat down on the bed and stared into the darkness for a bit. He was gathering his thoughts, for his mind was racing. He sighed deeply and laid on his back. _I can't believe my sister is gone…_Reality hit like a ton of bricks. For some reason, the fact that she was dead was just too unreal for him. They were the strongest beings on earth and nothing could ever stop them. But then _he_ came along and destroyed their world; the world they built together; the world that they were alone in, except with each other. He felt so alone, so naked, so empty. His soul was dull and listless. His mind was now numb, and so was his body. He stared at the ceiling and nothing could come to his head. All of his thoughts were suddenly absent.

Another sigh left him before he sat up again. _Maybe I need to splash my face… _Some cool water to the face should surely bring him at ease. He got off the bed and slowly walked the hallway towards the bathroom. The hallway was dimly lit from the light coming from the bathroom. He neared it and peeked in, and he saw Faith standing in front of the mirror with a silky/satin mid-thigh length nightgown on. Her lacey straps were not on her shoulders, they were hanging off her body. She was massaging lotion onto her arms, chest, legs, neck and face. From the aroma emitting from the bathroom and the glow her skin had, she had just gotten out of the shower. She slid her straps around her arms and up to her shoulders and swung her hair back, off of her chest. She then began combing her hair gently while watching herself in the mirror. To Seventeen, he didn't know why he was so interested in this. She was a human, just like the rest of them, but for some reason she was so… interesting, like there was so much to know about her. He felt strange that he actually thought that she was beautiful. Especially right now, with her skin glowing, her hair flowing, and the way that slip looked on her. He found himself stepping a little closer, leaning against the wall with his eyes fixed on her. As Faith stared at herself in the mirror, she looked up from herself and saw him in the mirror a few feet behind her leaning on the wall. She was slightly startled, mostly because she was in the middle of an intimate routine. She didn't even hear him come. She turned around to face him, and cracked a smile. She was a little embarrassed, mainly because she didn't know how much he saw. "Am I in your way?" she asked with courteousness. He smiled back at her. "No, you're not." He had completely forgotten about the ordeal he was going through mentally a few minutes ago. "Really? Well, hopefully you didn't see too much of that." She laughed, her cheeks flushing with a bright pink. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't look bad. Plus, I only saw the last bit of what you were doing." He said nonchalantly.

She smiled humbly at his complement. "Thank you, but I'm still not willing to show off my goodies and all." She was half joking. He laughed sarcastically. "Look, human, I'm not interested in seeing you naked. Besides, you're probably the same as the rest of the human females out there." That struck a nerve with her. She didn't like being compared to other females, especially with her looks. She was far from vain, but she took pride in how unique she was. "Don't talk like you know me, android." She smiled slyly, as she turned his words around and used it against him. _Does she know who she's talking to? _He thought. He swiftly grabbed her chin and pulled her close to his face, but before he lit into her, he stopped for a moment. His crystalline eyes stared into her deep amber eyes and he was halted of all his intentions. For a split second, he could see into her soul. There was such a vibe he got from her soft eyes that he felt something in his chest that he had never felt before. The feeling was temporary, but definitely noticeable. She couldn't hold his gaze and turned her eyes away from his in embarrassment. He quickly released her chin and let her resume her previous stance; with one hand on her hip. He took a second to regain his demeanor and walked over to the sink to carry out his purpose for being in there. "What was that about?" Faith asked, a little annoyed, a bit more confused than anything. He didn't answer her and continued to splash his face with water. Faith rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom to her room.

After the last splash of cold, refreshing water on his face, Seventeen looked up at himself in the mirror. He stared wide-eyed at the face of his sister. She looked just as surprised. Suddenly, the light blonde hair disappeared, and it turned to a lustrous black. He sighed, as he realized he was only seeing his own reflection. They were twins, after all, and looked almost exactly alike. A part of him wished it really were her. But the other part of him realized that looking at himself in the mirror only reminded him more of her. He cursed under his breath and grabbed a towel to dry his face. He stood up straight and sighed one last time. All of the turmoil his mind was going through earlier had just come back, and he was on the verge of tears. Then his mind, out of the blue, switched to another subject; Faith. From the first time she appeared until now, she was something so unique from what he was used to in his life. She was indeed one of those pesty little humans, but she wasn't like them. As much as that may have sounded like an oxymoron, it was true. She wasn't the type to run away from danger. She actually faced it head on. And unlike most humans, or anyone that Seventeen has crossed in his life, she was the only one who treated him like he were an actual person instead of a ruthless killing machine. He began to realize that whenever he was around her, his hatred for Trunks and his grief from the death of his sister was overshadowed. A crazy idea came to his mind. Maybe, he'd be able to rest without internal disturbance if he stayed in her presence. He cursed himself for even thinking of such a foolish idea, but it just may work. He slowly began his trail down the hall towards her room, which was completely dark, except for the moonlight and stars peeking through the window.

Faith laid in her bed with her eyes closed, though she was not fully asleep. She was going over the events of the day. As far as her performance back there, when she jumped on top of Seventeen to save his life and risked her own life to do so, she had no regrets. She was actually proud of what she had done, especially since it had worked. Now, the only thing that she wondered now was if this was going to backfire at her. _I really hope I did the right thing, but I feel it in my soul that I did the right thing. _She thought quietly to herself. Suddenly, a clearing of the throat took her out of her thoughts. She was startled by the sound, as she thought she was all alone. She rolled over and turned around to see a silhouette standing at her door. The only features she could make out were the eyes, as they seemed to glow in the dark. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." The figure said in a low, sensual voice (not that he meant it to sound that way ^_^). Faith knew exactly who it was, but she wondered why he would be in her room at this time of night. "No, not really." She said back. She sat up slightly in her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked, with concern dominating her tone. "Um, nothing. I just wondered if I could join you, that's all." He said smoothly. A beat skipped in her heart after he said that, and she didn't know why. "Sure," she said. She rolled the covers off of her body and began separating the comforter from the sheet underneath. Once he realized what she was doing, Seventeen stepped forward a bit. "You don't need to do that." He said genuinely. "No, it's fine. The carpet is really soft and comfortable." She said with a smile. "You can have my bed for the night." She stood from the bed and laid the covers on the floor beside it. She really was a hospitable person. She made sure her guests were fully taken care of. Seventeen walked over to the bed, tested it out, and then laid his body on it. It was warm from her body, and it had her scent on it. The pillow smelled fruity, like coconut and the bed smelled sensual, like sandalwood, or some other kind of natural fragrance. He actually enjoyed being in this bed. It was really relaxing to have a warm, soft, fragrant bed to sleep on for once in his life. If all humans slept like this, they must be really refreshed in the morning. A brief shrill yelp woke him from his drifting into slumber. He leaned over the bed to see what had scared Faith, and he saw a big, black bug crawling a few inches away from her. Not thinking, she scrambled up onto the bed quickly, and as the bug neared the bed, she backed up… right onto Seventeen.

Her body was shaking, and fear was written all over her face. Suddenly, she lost it. "What the f*ck is that?" she said through her small but frequent breaths. Seventeen didn't get it. She wasn't afraid of getting blasted to oblivion, or being around a genocidal cyborg, but she was afraid of bugs? He chuckled a little under his breath and slapped a hand to his forehead. He raised one finger and pointed it at the bug, and the tip of his finger illuminated. A beam shot out and obliterated the insect, but it also fried a small portion of her carpet. Faith finally came to her senses and realized that she was backed up so far that she was leaning on his chest. She sat up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I hate those things… bad experiences…" she said flushed with red. All Seventeen could do was laugh. "Wow, the girl that isn't afraid to risk her life is afraid of bugs." He laughed. She had nothing to say in response. "So I guess this means we're bed buddies, eh?" he said jokingly. "I guess so," she said while laying down under the covers. They both got comfortable and closed their eyes to rest. Faith opened her and looked at him for a moment. "By the way, you owe me a new patch of carpet." She said with a smile. Seventeen opened his eyes, looked at her and scoffed. "Yeah right." He said under his breath.

The orange sky was lit with pink and purple clouds scattered around. The sun was settled in the middle of the sky, slowly making it's way over the horizon. The birds were singing a beautiful morning song, and antelope dined on the dewy grass. A cool, fresh morning breeze blew through the open window in the bedroom, where two beings lay sheltered by blankets. The first to stir was the male, who slowly opened his eyes, oblivious to his surroundings. He looked over, feeling soft, warm skin on his arm and saw a young woman, sleeping soundlessly next to him. Some of her hair covered the side of her face, and she seemed so peaceful. His memory soon came back to him, and he remembered that this was the girl that had saved his life. Saved him from what? Matter of fact, who? _Trunks… that bastard._ Where was his sister? He looked around the room for a second, trying to figure out where he was or what was going on. _MT killed my sister… and he tried to kill me. But this girl… she saved me. _He continued to observe the room. _This is her home. Why am I here? _He remembered how he got there, but his motives for being there were now unclear. "I've got to get out of this place" he said quietly to himself. He got up out of the bed and made his way to the open window. He sat on the edge of it and hung his leg out, ready to spring up into the air and fly off. A soft moan made him turn his head. She was now stirring. She gracefully stretched her body and turned her head to look over at the cyborg. Her soft brown eyes appeared to glow amber in the sunlight. Her name… _Faith…_ Seventeen thought to himself. "Where are you going?" she asked in her soft, feminine voice. It took him a moment to respond. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know anything anymore. He was numb. "Away…" he said. He turned to look outside again. "Why?" Deep down, she didn't want him to go. "Because I have no need to be here." He said coldly. Faith began to get out of bed and walk over to him. Her slip shimmered in the sunlight. He watched her as she neared him. "Well, if you don't want to stay, I can't make you stay. But I did enjoy your company." She said with a sad smile. Inside, she wanted to beg him not to go, but that would make her look desperate. He had to admit her company wasn't so bad, either. He actually liked her hospitality. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?" she asked, anxiously, stepping a bit closer. He sighed. "I don't know. Why do you care, anyway?" he said with iciness on his tongue. Faith folded her arms and looked down for a moment. "I don't know…" she said. Her answer spread a weird feeling over Seventeen. It was almost like the feeling he got the night before, when he looked into her eyes, except, less intense. "Well, goodbye, then." He said as he sprang up from the window into the air. "Wait!" the voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face her to see what she wanted now. She hesitated to speak and looked a little uneasy. "J-just… just promise me you'll be careful." She looked at him with pleading eyes. There was so much more she wanted to say, but felt it was right to not say it. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again, and that scared her. At that moment, Seventeen knew that this woman cared a significant amount for him; at least, for his well being. But he just couldn't comprehend the reason why.

**Why does she care so much?**

Why was she even willing to let a mass murderer into her home and treat him so kindly? He shook his thoughts off and nodded her a farewell. He took off, leaving nothing behind but memories of his presence. Faith watched him disappear and then turned around, saddened. She slid down the wall and remained there for a long time, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Seventeen is still coming to terms with what happened to his sister. Perhaps he needs some time alone. But then again, why does the strange known as Faith want him to stay?


	5. Rampage

Seventeen continued to fly in the direction he started out in. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care where he was going. He just wanted to get away and recollect his thoughts. As he looked down, all he could see was destruction. Everything was destroyed from houses, skyscrapers, buildings, cars, large vehicles, etc. Looking in more detail, you could see blood splattered pavements and bodies scattered randomly on the ground. Occasionally, he'd come across a large group of people lying lifelessly in one area. Those people had been running from him, all in one direction… an easy target. Seventeen had no remorse. It was almost like art to him. He painted a picture of chaos and it came out beautifully. He smiled at his work and continued to fly. Seventeen flew for miles until he reached an area that was entirely untouched by his sister and him. From his height, he could see people walking carelessly around, buildings standing tall and mighty, a large display screen playing a live recording of a baseball game, and people sitting around enjoying food they bought from street vendors. _What a worthless piece of shit they all are._ He thought, feeling disgust in the pit of his stomach. _I should rain on their parade right now. _He thought evilly as a smile crept across his features. He flew down to the street and landed right in the middle of it. Busy intersections full of cars were making their way towards him. An oncoming car beeped its horn for him to get out of the way. "Get out of the way, you moron!" the driver yelled out of his window. It was too late for him to stop and the car screeched on its brakes. It was apparently far too late once the car slammed right into Seventeen. He was unharmed, and remained in the position he was before it hit. Unfortunately, the car was totaled and the driver was unconscious. The line of cars behind him didn't see what the obstruction was about and ended up colliding with his car, causing a mass traffic accident. Some cars caught fire, others blew up. Seventeen watched in amusement as it all unfolded before him. He walked away from the wreckage and on to another part of town. He noticed how as he walked, no one seemed to run away or panic. They must not know who he is. Some people glanced at him, others stared at him (he was handsome, after all), but none suspected anything. He was now tired of this and decided to exterminate all of these worthless humans. He stretched his arm out and powered up a ki blast. All of the civilians in the area stopped walking and stared at him in shock and amazement. Seventeen let the blast go and devour the area and its inhabitants. That portion of the city went up in a huge mushroom cloud of smoke and fire. The ones unaffected from the blast ran screaming for their lives. Several birds flocked away in the opposite direction. Seventeen laughed maniacally at how much of a rush he got from it.

For some reason, he was expecting someone to be by his side, laughing along with him. There should have been another blast that followed his. There should have been more people running, screaming, dying. Seventeen ceased his laughing and frowned. All of this annihilation was his pride and joy, but it just wasn't the same without his sister there to enjoy it with him. He got so angry, he punched into a building and knocked the whole structure down. The building went down floor by floor, and a cloud of dust and debris rushed from the foundation of it. Soon, the 8-story building was now a pile of rubble, and the people inside were dead. At this point, he wanted to find Trunks and kill him for what he did. But then his anger subsided a bit, and common sense came back to him. He wouldn't be able to take him out as efficiently as he would have been able to before. If Trunks were to face him right now, he wouldn't back down, but he's no fool. He knows it wouldn't end in a favorable way for him. He took his gun out of its holster and began walking down towards a populated area. He found more humans going about their daily life. He pointed his gun and began shooting ever human he saw. Blood and brains splattered everywhere. Some bullets went through the backs of people and others, through their guts. One man dropped to his knees in front of Seventeen and put his hands up in a pleading manner. He was sobbing uncontrollably, begging for his life. "Please, I have a daughter, I have a wife, please!" he said between his sobs. He pissed his pants, and the urine leaked from his blue dress suit to the concrete below him. Seventeen saw the pathetic man and decided to put him out of his misery. He blew his brains out and the man dropped to the floor in a loud thud, marinating in a puddle of blood and urine. Once all of the humans were slaughtered, he moved on to the next city.

"We interrupt this programming to inform you that a terrorist attack has been going on in downtown Harpington County this morning." A news broadcaster on TV said. "Our reporters say that it began with a devastating traffic accident that killed 72 people and injured 14. Then the whole block of 49th street exploded, and the death toll is still counting. Moving towards 43rd street we see 54 people who have been shot to death by an unknown assailant. Eyewitnesses say that it was a young man who was no older than a teenager who had done the shooting. In more descriptive details, they say that the young man had shoulder-length black hair and a red or orange scarf around his neck." Faith's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open as she saw the areas of his recent destruction. "Oh my gosh," she said, placing her hand over her mouth. "What if that boy goes looking for him?" was the next thing that raced to her mind. Meanwhile, Trunks was listening in on the radio and immediately, he knew who it was. "That damn android!" he said as he banged his hand against the table, almost breaking it. "I knew I should've killed him!" he powered up into his super saiyain form and rushed to tell his mother he'd be gone. "Make sure you get him this time." She said. "Trust me, I will." He said with valor. And with that, he flew off towards the area being broadcasted.

Trunks landed right where the news reporters were. He looked around the area and noticed how much devastation was prevalent. It hurt to see those bodies laying there, all of those innocent people who did nothing to deserve death. Trunks caught a hold of his emotions and decided to move on. He obviously wasn't going to find Seventeen there. He went up into the air to get a bid's eye view, but he had to avoid being seen by the news chopper that was heading towards the area. Once he was away, he began his search for the renegade android. It had been about 30 minutes, and he still couldn't find him anywhere. "Damn," he said to himself. "He must have already moved on to another city. Maybe I can pick up on his trail if I see a recently destroyed one." He did find a recently destroyed city, but no ki signals. From the smoke arising from the buildings, he'd have to say this was a fresh kill. He landed and searched the area for Seventeen. Hundreds of lifeless bodies crowded the streets, and the sight of it burned a hole through Trunks' heart. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump developing in his throat. His sadness converted into rage and he was now more determined then ever to find that cyborg and finish where he left off. He spotted an old woman trapped in a pile of rubble. She was still alive, but barely. Trunks ran over to her and lifted the rock and rubble off of her, then he helped her stand. "Thank you, young man." She said gratefully. "No problem. Did you see where the man that attacked this place went?" he took advantage of her ability to speak, since she was the only living witness. "Oh no, I was in the store buying groceries for my grandson and I when all of a sudden, a loud boom happened and then this place fell down. I thought a gas station had been ignited." She said honestly. "Well, thank you for your information." Trunks said with a smile, although her information didn't help him at all. "Be careful now." He said right before he took off.

Seventeen sat on top of a building in a deserted city. He and his sister had hit this city years ago, so no one was still there. That killing spree was satisfying, but all it _really_ did was make him think more about his sister. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed her more than ever. No amount of desolation could replace the feeling he got when they both were at it. The fact that he would never again feel that rush, or even see her, made him sick to his stomach. It felt like he was against the world by himself, with no one who cared about him, no one who understood him, and no one who could satisfy him. He almost completely forgot about the fact that he had just came from someone who had invited him into their home and expressed great concern for his well being. He was too caught up in his grief and hatred to remember. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to fight back the emotions welling up from deep within him. He hated Trunks so much, he almost wanted to go searching for him. Suddenly, a pair of soft brown eyes flashed in his mind. He couldn't remember who they belonged to. Another flash of the same eyes glowing amber in the sunlight came and went. His grief and anger blocked off any conscious memory he had. A flash of those same eyes pleadingly looking back at him. _Why does this keep flashing in my head? I must be going crazy. _He decided. He got up and flew off into another direction.

It was getting late; it was around 3pm. The search for the killer android was turning out to be in vain, for Trunks couldn't find him anywhere. He had been at it for hours and he still had no clue of where he could be. Trunks decided to sit down on top of a building to rest. The stress of the day had really gotten to him and he needed to relax. He sighed as he let his body relax and register that he was no longer making it work. "Boy, mom's gonna be so disappointed when she finds out I couldn't find him." He could imagine the look of defeat on her. Luckily, she was a very optimistic woman and always kept his hopes up even when he had no hope left in him. He was just about ready to go home, at this point. "I wonder what mom's cooking tonight." He thought as he felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten in hours, so he was incredibly famished. He got into the air and flew off towards home.

It was now late and the sun was moving down the horizon ready to set. The sky was orange and red and the clouds were turning pinkish and purple again. Seventeen enjoyed the scenery, as he found nature to be beautiful. But although he may have enjoyed the horizon, the outside was the opposite of what was going on inside of him. He once again felt numb; he didn't know what to think, or what to feel. He had blown off a little steam earlier and blew up a few cities, but his ordeal was still there. He could do what he wanted to occupy his mind for the moment, but as soon as he was done, it was back to square one. A great depression overcame him then. _What's the point, now? I can't kill for fun anymore, I have no one to talk to or to interest me, that purple-haired fag just killed my sister… what do I have to live for? _He began wishing that Trunks did go through with killing him. _It would be better than living this meaningless existence. Then I could see her…_ He longed to be with his sister. His sister's face was so vivid in his mind, with her fair skin, corn silk hair, and crystalline eyes that matched so perfectly with his. He wished he could just annoy her one more time. Brown eyes flashed again. _What the… _They flashed again. _Those eyes… who do they belong to? _He slowly, but surely started feeling peace again. It was such a strange phenomenon that whenever those eyes came, he felt secure; like he was not alone in the world. The eyes were so warming and so beautiful, and they had so much depth to them. They flashed once again… _Faith…_ Suddenly, he remembered the previous night, the night when he stared into those eyes. Those eyes that glowed amber in the light had been a mirror to her soul at that moment. Most humans that Seventeen had seen didn't have anything that set them apart from the next. He had observed them before, and watched how they interact. They were all superficial, discriminating, hypocritical animals with no soul or very little at that. The same routine over and over again, just constantly overlooking each other. They were so selfish and greedy wanting more for them and less for the other. And in danger, when he decided to end their miserable lives, they'd all turn on each other. People pushing others out of the way, trampling others to get away, deserting their friends, etc. It doesn't matter, as long as them themselves are still alive.

But Faith was so different, as she a selfless person. The way she risked her life to save him, knowing full and well who he was, and the way she opened her home to him letting him have whatever he wanted and thinking of herself last. She wasn't like the other humans that shunned him or made judgements about him. She put all that was said about him aside and helped him in a way that no one but maybe his sister would have. Her soul was pure, and she was in no way superficial. Seventeen remembered how much he forgot about his troubles when he was with her and how fascinating she was. Yes, he could use her for temporary distractions just until he can finally forget about what happened. He levitated into the air and dashed towards North City.

* * *

Of course it's not a good Seventeen story unless he's destroying something, lmao! jk But, yeah, after having some time to himself, he realizes that Faith was the only thing keeping him from thinking about his sister. She's obviously a touchy subject for him.


	6. Inner Demons

Faith had already made dinner and was now in the lounge room chilling out. She was listening to music and resting on the recliner chair while sipping tea. She needed something to put her mind at ease, especially from the events of that morning. She started to get bored with the smooth jazz that was playing and she decided to listen to some R&B. The smooth, sensual and soulful sound of it relaxed her even more. She sighed and let her mind drift into more peaceful times in her life. Her oldest brother chasing her trying to tickle her to death, she and her friends laughing loudly down the streets, she and her mother sharing a heartfelt hug. All of these memories almost jerked a tear, as they were just distant memories and would probably never happen again. Most of the memories are from her childhood or as a teenager. Now, being 22, she didn't have many happy memories. Sadly, those few memories she had were the only good times she could recall. Her life was so full of broken dreams, empty promises, hatred, ostracization, and constant struggle. She never found love in her life. There was one time where she thought she was in love, but it didn't work out, and so it was left untouched. She never had a friend who she could depend on to be there for her. She was always that for them, but when it came to her being in need of someone no one cared, not even her family. She broke away from her thoughts, as they were ruining her mood. She ran her fingers through her hair and then closed her eyes. She was mentally exhausted and she didn't know why. R&B love songs started coming on through the radio and it made her mind wander again. _I'm starting to doubt if I'll ever find what I'm looking for. I could have sworn I was about to get it, but now it's gone. _She sighed deeply. _I should just give up… _She couldn't hold back the single tear that ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, ashamed that she would even allow herself to cry. She was beyond that kind of stuff; her life demanded tough skin and wouldn't allow it.

She turned on her side and rested her head on the pillow that was propped up behind her. She quickly erased all of the emotions flooding her and went back to her tranquility. She closed her eyes again and tried to suppress all of the bad memories that rushed to her. It frustrated her to no end how every time she closed her eyes, it was always there... waiting. All of the years of loneliness, all of the fights, drama, shunning… it was all there crawling in her skin. All of the things she should have said, all of the things she should have done, all of the things that were said to her; like the time her brother told her he hated her and never wanted to see her again… all came back to haunt her. How her family was ripped apart, how she was pushed aside by her own family, how all of the people she thought were her friends turned on her, all bit her in the side. She suppressed it, and tried to focus. _"You're a failure" "You white bitch" "I'm ashamed to be your brother" "What made you think we were friends?" "That's why nobody likes you" "I'm embarrassed when I talk about you" "We never planned to have you" "You're so ugly" "You're the only bringing this family down" _She held her breath, trying to stifle the lump in her throat, and the sobs that probably would have followed. _Big girls don't cry, Faith. Suck it up. _She told herself internally. She regained her composure and realized that taking a nap wouldn't be the best thing. She needed a drink and bad. She got up off of the recliner sofa and made her way down to the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood for fancy cocktails, so she grabbed a bottle of Peach Chardonnay and a wine glass. She filled the glass up to the brim and gulped it down. She poured another glass, the same large amount. She downed that in even fewer gulps. She was about to fill up another glass when she realized that she was fixing to get drunk. She put the bottle down and sat on the counter staring at her glass. _Keep drinking, Faith…_ a voice in her head tried to tempt her. She continued to stare at the glass. _You'll forget about ALL your problems if you drink. _The voice was only partially right. _Everyone will love you then. So DRINK… _Faith opened the bottle again. But then she stopped. The voice was lying to her.

**No one will love her whether she's sober or drunk. **

She stopped trying to be accepted a long time ago. She closed the bottle again and put it back in the shelf with the rest of her alcohol. She had her fix, now it was time to rest. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She just wanted the memories to go away. The only time she really had relief from it was when she saw Seventeen. He was a murderer, but in her eyes, he was a person like she was. Or at least, she thought of herself as one. Everyone in her life tried to make her feel like a worthless, filthy animal with no soul and no mind of her own. At one point in her life, she believed them. A knock on the door made her jump, as she was so deep in thought. She got up and walked over to peer out of the window. She saw a dark silhouette and hair, but that was it. She thought that maybe a neighbor had some information about an event or something. She opened the door and was met by a tall, tanned man with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She stared up at him, speechless. He stared down at her, speechless. She resisted the urge to embrace him. "You came back…" she said in a quiet voice. He smiled. "Well, are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand her all night?" he joked. She cracked a smile and stepped aside to let him in. "I'll go heat up dinner for you." She said warmly, as she walked into the kitchen. He actually liked her food, so he didn't mind eating. The house was so warm and cozy as opposed to the outside that tended to be really frigid at night. A few minutes later, she came back with a plate of steaming NY strip steak, fried potatoes, and sautéed broccoli. The smell of it all enticed Seventeen's salivary glands and his mouth began to water. She walked towards him with the plate and she held it out to him. He reached out to grab it, but she pulled back before his hand reached it. He looked up at her in confusion, but she began to speak. "I heard you had a little fun this morning, huh?" she asked, smiling knowingly at him.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and folded his arms behind the back of his head and laid back. "Yeah, what of it?" he said as if it weren't bad. "You know Trunks' gonna be looking for you, right?" she replied. "I don't care, he can look for me all he wants. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. I'll be sure to kill him for what he did while I'm at it." He said staring out as if he were picturing what would happen. "That was some rampage you went on." She said, remembering the scene shown on the news. Seventeen sighed. "Killing just isn't the same anymore. I mean, sure, it's funny as hell to watch the people scramble like mice and building collapse on top of them. But doing it alone gets boring." "Does that mean you'll stop?" she asked. She was hopeful that he'd say yes, but kept her hopes to a minimum just incase he said no. "I don't know. I can't say I'll stop, but if I get tired of it, I'll do _less_. I'd probably narrow it down to 1 billion humans dead instead of the trafillions." He was only joking. Faith sighed, rolled her eyes and handed him the plate, which he didn't hesitate to devour. Although he had done a horrible thing earlier, she couldn't be mad at him. For some reason, she knew there was a reason why he was the way he was. She knew that somewhere in him, he wasn't a killer. She then reached her hand up and brushed on his hair a bit. He was startled a little and tensed up, not knowing what she was doing. She gently pulled out a piece of debris that had clung to his hair from earlier. "Wow, the evidence is all over you." She laughed. He relaxed himself again and smiled at her joke. He finished his meal and sat the plate on the coffee table. Faith took notice and was curious of how he thought of it. "How was it?" she asked. "The worst thing I ever tasted." He said blankly. Her face went from normal to disappointed. _Maybe I should have boiled the potatoes first before frying them, and I should have turned the steak off sooner. _She thought of all the ways her meal could have been better. Seventeen burst out in laughter. "I'm just joking!" he said. "Haha! You should have seen your face!" he was cracking up. Faith frowned and punched him in the arm. His laughter slowed down. _Wow, she really isn't afraid of me, even after knowing what I did this morning. _He thought to himself. The punch didn't hurt, but it did numb his arm a little. "You're pretty strong for a human." He said. "Oh really?" she said, her expression brightening at the complement. "Thanks."

It was about 10:30 at night and Faith's intoxication was setting in. She wasn't completely drunk, but tipsy none-the-less. "I think imma go to bed." She said to Seventeen as she walked up the stairs a little awkwardly. He just glanced at her, but he definitely noticed that she wasn't in her usual disposition. She's usually very graceful and fluid in motion, but tonight, she was a little clumsy and awkward. He got up from the couch and followed behind her up the stairs. A few seconds later, she collapsed and fell backwards on what would have been the stairs if Seventeen weren't there. He caught her in his arms and decided to carry her up the stairs. _I can't believe I'm doing this… _He thought to himself. He also thought of how he just instinctively decided to go up right before she fell. Coincidence? He brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He then looked her in the face and knew why she had fallen. "You're drunk." He proclaimed, noticing her rosy cheeks and lack of awareness. "What? No I'm not." Faith said innocently. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Is that wine?" he asked. "Chardonnay, in my favorite flavor, too." She smiled and giggled. He laughed a little. "You just couldn't wait for me to join you, could you?" he joked. "I was… I had… I-I…" she started. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the real reason why she was intoxicated. "That's not a sentence." He joked. Her head was down and she wasn't smiling like she usually was. Seventeen's smile soon faded as he found himself interested in what was up with her. "What's up?" he asked. She continued to stare down for a bit and then she continued. "I had a lot to drink." Was all she said. Seventeen snorted. "Well, that's obvious." Faith laughed a bit, but then maintained her seriousness. "I was trying to relax, but… I had way too much on my mind." She was beating around the bush. "Like what?" he said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

**Was he actually giving her a chance to open up to him?  
**

**

* * *

**Seventeen's not the only one with some inner conflict. Faith has a pretty dark background as well. She is also trying to cope with the torment that she has been through throughout her life and she never really got the chance to talk about it until now. Stay tuned :)


	7. Sympathy

Sympathy

She looked at him nervously for a moment, and then explained. "All my life, I've been alone." That sentence, for some reason gave Seventeen a weird reaction in his stomach. "I never had any friends, and when I did get them, I'd lose them." That statement gave a similar reaction, except more intense. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "No one ever likes me, no one ever accepts me no matter what I do or how nice I am. I've had to fight all my life because everyone always targeted me. It's not like I go around looking for trouble, but it followed me no matter where I went." Seventeen couldn't help but feel that her story was a little similar to his. "People always want to make me feel unwanted and unimportant; like everything I do and say is insignificant. I fit in no where, even when I'm not trying to fit in. Just me being there is a problem." She said. Seventeen thought back to his childhood and all the way up until now, when just one look at him, people flee like rats. It was bittersweet. "My family has been ripped apart and I have no one… _no one_. And I'm reminded of that every day of my life." She said, the pain gracing her features. For the first time in his life, Seventeen felt empathy. He, too, had been shunned by society, had his family taken from him, alone, never had friends, and all else. He tried to hide what was overcoming him. "Every time I close my eyes, everything everyone has ever told me comes back." She said, emotion filling her voice and tears welling in her eyes. "They say I'm worthless, no body cares about me… and the time my brother told me I was a disgrace to the family; that he hated me and wished he weren't my brother. And 11 years later, we haven't spoken a word to each other." Seventeen stared intently at her as she poured her heart out. The alcohol was getting the best of her. "He was once my favorite brother but…" she choked up. Her breath started getting smaller and quicker. Her gaze was down. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore… I don't cry, I really don't but…" tears were now streaming down her face. She was now trembling, her slightly pouted lip quivering as she tried to fight back crying. He had seen humans cry before, but not like this… not for this reason. "They were right…" she finally said. Seventeen looked at her as if he were feeling her pain. "No one cares about me" her gasps were high pitched and she had completely lost it. The more she fought it, the more it came. "I _am_ worthless, I _am_ a failure, why would anybody ever like me?" she fought back her sobs. Seventeen had tears in his eyes that he tried to fight. It was almost as if she were speaking through his soul.

"You're wrong." He said. Faith looked up at him, still too upset to register that he was on the verge of tears. "You're not worthless… and you're definitely not a failure." He moved a little closer to her and wiped her freshly fallen tear. He stared into her soft-brown eyes that kept flashing in his mind that whole day. "I care about you." He said. Suddenly, her sniffling stopped. And she looked up at him in the eyes for the first time since they met. "Really?" her voice was a little lower than a whisper. He nodded. She finally cracked a small smile and then rested her head on his chest. She slowly brought her arms around him soon after. Her body was so soft and warm on his. He had never experienced an embrace before, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. He went over what had just happened and then it all registered. He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat wrapped in each other's arms all night.

The next morning, she woke up with a slight headache. Her face felt flushed, like she'd been crying. She felt warm breath blowing gently on her face and turned to see Seventeen with his arms wrapped securely around her. His body was so surprisingly soft and warm, sheltering her from the cool morning breeze. Her arms were around him too. _Wow, did we really fall asleep like that? _She wondered, feeling a blush grace her features. Then everything came back to her. She went from tipsy to drunk and she started pouring her life out to him… and he listened. He was the first person that ever listened to her talk deeply. Back then, she couldn't even talk to her family about her personal life, because either no one cared or they'd judge her. But now she knows, someone does care about her. And it's _he_ who cares. That meant the world to her. She felt so safe and secure She could finally close her eyes and not believe everything that people had said to her. She slowly drifted back to sleep. About 2 hours later, she awoke to the smell of something burning. Gosh, it smelled awful! She sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs only to find that smoke filled the whole downstairs. She placed her sleeve over her mouth and nose and made her way to the source. There she saw Seventeen in the kitchen choking on the smoke that was coming out of the open oven. Lord knew what kind of horrors were in that oven. He reached in and took out what looked like it used to be a casserole and tried to fan the smoke away. Faith hurried to open up some windows to get some ventilation before she passed out, while Seventeen doused the thing with water. "Nice to see you're awake." He said in between his coughs finally realizing he wasn't alone. "Nice to see you made breakfast." She said sarcastically while smiling with a hand on her hip and the other over her nose and mouth. They walked outside for some fresh air and let the house do its part in clearing out. As soon as they sat on the step to the house, Faith busted out laughing. "What was that thing?" Seventeen shrugged. "It was the stuff humans eat for breakfast; eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, milk," he named a few. "And you put all of that into one dish?" she asked, getting a kick out of it. "Yeah, why not? It's easier than making everything separately." He explained. "So what did you do after that?" she asked, waiting for the big moment. "I put it in the oven and turned it on 500 degrees." Faith once again cracked up in laughter. Seventeen frowned a bit at her laughter. "Thanks for trying. That was nice of you." She said smiling at him humbly.

He thought about the condition of the house and wondered why she wasn't mad. "You're not mad?" he asked. "No, why would I be?" she asked him. He smiled back at her. "I don't know, maybe because I ruined breakfast and burned your place down." She put her hand on his knees and rubbed it for a second. He raised an eyebrow. "It's okay, it's your first time cooking anything. I would eat it anyway, but you watered it down." She said smiling, but jokingness was not prevalent in her voice. "Are you serious?" he asked, not sure whether or not to believe her. "You went through the trouble of making it, didn't you?" she asked, though, not really expecting an answer. "It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was throw it in the oven and forget about it." Faith broke out into laughter again. They both got up and walked back into the house, which wasn't as smoky as it was earlier. "It reeks in here." Seventeen said fanning away the air. "Yeah, I know." Faith agreed. They went back into the kitchen and then Faith came up with an idea. "How about I teach you how to make a real breakfast?" she said, turning to him with a happy grin. "Um, no thanks…" he said, skeptical at first. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" she said as she pulled out a crate of eggs. "Would you like french toast?" she asked. "Never had it." He said as he stepped closer to her to see what she was doing. "Would you like to try it?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" She pulled out different spices, bread, bacon, and cheese. She then took out many different fruits and set them all on the counter. She began walking him through the steps of making the french toast while he did the motions. She taught him how to fry bacon, and scramble eggs. He cooked it all without error with her direction. She then washed all of the fruit and began dicing it with the speed of a professional cook. She placed all of it in a bowl and tossed it thoroughly. Seventeen watched as she did it in fascination. "You really have a passion for cooking, don't you?" he said with a smile. "I guess you can say that." She said, smiling back.

In his mind, he couldn't help but remember that previous night. He would have never guessed that a girl like that could have so much trouble in her life, so much pain and despair. And for her to act the way she does on a regular basis, like nothing bothers her, astounded him. Here she was smiling, cheerfully cooking a meal and talking to him casually, when deep down her life is a miserable existence. Then he thought about how similar she was to him. Sometimes, he felt the same way. He had experienced the harshness of the world as well. But the way they handled their problems were very different. She tried to suppress her problems with alcohol and maybe even something else, while he took it out on the world. While she was explaining her life, he felt something that he had never once felt before. It made him feel as if she was speaking through him, as if she were looking into his soul and reciting what was there. He would have never thought in a million years that he'd be relating to a human, the creatures that have no soul. He began to wonder if all humans were like this. A beeper went off and it distracted his thoughts. "The french toast is ready." Faith piped. She grabbed a spatula and took the toast out of the pan and laid it on a plate, where she topped it with bacon and eggs. She poured maple syrup on top of it and then put the fruit salad on the side. "Here you go." She said as she handed the plate to Seventeen and then proceeded to dish her own plate. "Would you like to eat outside?" she asked. _That was unexpected…_ "That sounds like fun." He said, intrigued by the idea. They took their plates outside and Seventeen started to fly on to the roof, but then realized that he was the only one that could do that. "A ladder, maybe?" Faith said staring up at the roof, wondering how she was going to get up there. Seventeen rested the plate on the roof and then made his way back down. "Here," he said as he stretched his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and he wrapped his arms around her waist, then flew her up to the roof. It felt amazing to be levitating in the air. _Wow… _she thought.

"It sure is beautiful out here." Faith said staring into the heavenly blue skies that were scattered with fluffy white clouds that looked like cotton candy. The breeze was light and cool and the sun was bright and warming. "Yeah," He agreed. "Much better than being in a place where buildings obscure the beauty of the earth." She looked over at him. "I agree. Is that why you knock them down?" she wondered if he would really answer that. "No, not really. I knock them down because it's fun." He said honestly. "You see such a massive target and you break it down seeing how much chaos it causes and it makes you feel so… alive." He said reminiscing. "Floor by floor it goes tumbling, and all of the people are running. Some are stupid enough to stand there and watch it fall… right on top of them." He started laughing. Faith watched him as he spoke. "It's the best feeling in the world watching havoc unfold from the result of your hands." He said with a smile. Faith started to get a feel of how sadistic he really was. "You must really hate humans." She said half-smiling. "Yeah, both my sister and I do. They are the scum of this planet. I despise every single last one of them." He forgot the fact that he was talking to one. "Really, now?" Faith said smiling. Seventeen looked over at her and then realized that he was speaking generally. "You're the first human I ever met that wasn't a shameless waste of life." He said honestly. "Wow, thank you." She said, knowing that he really meant what he said. She started thinking about the previous night. "I'm sorry about last night. I know I made a huge ass fool out of myself." She said seriously regretting drinking so heavily. "It's alright. I didn't think it was foolish. They say a person's true colors come out when they're drunk." He said with a smile. "Oh really? Well maybe we should get you drunk and see what comes out." She laughed and he laughed too. "I highly doubt that." He couldn't picture himself intoxicated and spilling his guts to someone. "You're the first person that ever took the time to listen to me." She said in all seriousness. "Really?" he said as he began eating. "Yeah, I've tried to get all of my problems out of my system before, but no one was ever interested. No one would give me the chance, or if they did, they weren't paying attention. So I just sort of learned to live without talking about it. But it turns out that not talking about it only makes it stronger."

She began eating her breakfast. "Mmm mmm! This is so good!" she said. "Thanks," he said blushing a bit. "For your first meal, you sure did an excellent job!" she praised. He was pretty impressed with himself as well. The bacon was crispy, but no where near burnt, the toast was flavorful and crunchy, and the eggs were scrambled to perfection and super cheesy. Although he didn't do the meal alone, she praised him as if he were there by himself knowing exactly how to make it. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, suddenly turning to her. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked, letting her fork rest for a moment to listen to him. "Why don't you ever look at me?" he really wanted to know because he thought it was so strange. "I am looking at you." She said with a light chuckle. "I mean in my eyes. You'll look at my face, my clothes and my body, but never my eyes. Why, are you scared?" he asked staring into her eyes. Her heart skipped two beats as those crystalline portals demanded an explanation. How was she supposed to tell him? How was she going to explain that? Should she be completely honest and tell him the truth, should she lie and make up an excuse, or should she do whatever's possible to avoid the conversation. She racked her mind trying desperately to find a way out of the conversation, and suddenly, she sneezed into her arm. Seventeen looked at her almost in disgust. "Oh my gosh… I'll be back." She said without taking her arm from her nose. The sneeze was fake, but she played it so well that she fooled him into thinking her snot was all over her. She walked around the roof to the back of the house and slid down the drain-pipe that lined the corner of the house. She entered through the back door and disappeared. Seventeen sighed, as he was unsatisfied. He really did want to know why she avoided his gaze all of the time. The only time she ever looked him in his eyes was the night she was drunk, and even then, she only did it once. He finished his plate and then flew down to the lawn and walked into the house.

* * *

I hope I didn't make Seventeen seem out of character by attempting to make breakfast. He seems like the kind of person who is willing to try anything at least once, lol. Also, did you notice that Faith won't look him in his eyes? What's that about? And why is she hiding it from him?


	8. Liar

Liar

Bulma sat at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper and sipping coffee. Trunks had just stirred and was making his way down the stairs. "Good morning, mom!" he said cheerfully as he strolled into the kitchen. ""Hey, sleepyhead! How are ya'?" she asked with a smile. "I'm fine, really disappointed, though." He said remembering yesterday's disappointment. "It's alright. He'll slip up and lead you right to him. I just hope no more lives are taken." She said optimistically. "Yeah…" was all Trunks said as he searched the fridge for food. He took out butter and milk and decided to make himself buttered toast and a glass of milk. "How's your project coming along?" he asked looking back slightly. "Better," Bulma responded. "I finally got the gears to run smoothly and next I'm going to work on the bottom trough." "Sounds pretty good." Trunks said in reply. He knew that building things was his mother's passion, so he often based conversations on that. He poured his glass of milk, but it came up short. "We're gonna need more milk." He said turning to his mother for suggestions. "Oh, sweetie can you run to the store and get some, please? I have a grocery list on the refrigerator of other things to get while you're out." Bulma said pointing to the note. Trunks rolled his eyes at the new chore and grabbed the list. Bulma reached in her pocket took out her wallet, which contained her credit card. She handed her son the credit card and sent him on his way. "I'll be back soon, mom." He yelled from the front door. "I love you, honey!" she yelled back. Trunks flew into the air towards to supermarket.

Faith got out of the shower and began applying moisturizers. She threw on her clothes and did her hair. She walked down the stairs to see what she could make for lunch. As she looked in the fridge, nothing really interested her. "Eating again, already?" a deep voice came from behind her. She turned around with a smile and saw Seventeen standing with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Humans usually eat 3 squares a day. Some eat even more than that." She informed. "Well, you're not a normal human, now are you?" he joked. She laughed, but then regained her seriousness. "I think I'm going to go out and buy some things." She said as she closed the refrigerator. "Oh really? Like what?" Seventeen asked, placing his hand on his hip. "Um… more food, maybe some clothes, girly stuff, I don't know. Do you want anything?" she asked, hoping he would actually want something. "Not really." He said. He wasn't as needy as human were. "Would you like to come along?" she asked grinning. He scoffed at her suggestion. "What, you want me to carry your bags for you? Or wait outside like some sort of bouncer?" he remembered how his sister used to make him wait outside while she shopped for hours. "No, I actually wanted you to come inside and see if there was anything you'd be interested in." she said honestly. "Plus, your company's not that bad, either." She smiled heartily. Seventeen couldn't help but smile back. "Alright, fine. But don't have me waiting in there for hours!" he warned. "Sure, sure… it'll be in and out." She agreed and they hopped into the car that had driven them to the house the first time and sped towards the supermarket.

"There's a new store I want to try out. It opened about a month ago and they are having a super sale on everything." Faith said as they sped through the air in the hover car. "Oh," Seventeen responded as he drove. He didn't really care about that stuff since he wasn't really a shopper or anything. He didn't even expect to pay any money, either. He was most likely going to blow the place to smithereens once she was finished shopping. That was his way of saying, "Seventeen was here". He grinned at his thought. "I think it's about 35 miles away from here, though." She added in. "Really? What direction?" Seventeen wanted to know since he was driving, afterall. "I think it's to the east. It's 8 blocks away from a huge building called Capsule Corporation." Faith said, racking her memory. _Capsule Corporation…Residence of Dr. Briefs, Vegeta, Bulma Briefs and Trunks Briefs._ Seventeen's programming read through files. "Capsule Corporation, eh?" he said with an evil grin crossing his face. "Yeah, do you know where that is?" Faith asked smiling, thinking he could find a quicker way there. "Yeah, I know exactly where it is. I think I'll have to pay it a visit one day. But for now, lets go shopping." He said knowing his plans exactly. Faith thought it was strange that he said that but paid little attention to it as they neared the huge shopping store.

They parked in the large parking lot that was full of cars, all of which Seventeen looked at, scoping out his next ride. They walked inside and noticed how crowded it was. Seventeen was fighting back the urge to depopulate the place, but knew that would only sabotage what Faith was trying to do. Faith turned around and looked at him. "Hey, you go and find whatever you want, and I'll meet up with you by the register, okay?" she directed. The idea sounded good to him, so he nodded and they both took off in opposite directions. _Good, at least I don't have to follow her around like some kind of boyfriend or something. _He walked towards an isle where a man who worked at the market was on a ladder stocking up the top shelf. The man seemed to be struggling to get the second to last item on the shelf and tried to boost himself up on his tip-toes. The ladder wobbled a bit, and the man struggled to keep his balance. He decided to try again and repeated the whole routine. Seventeen watched the poor man and decided to walk over. As he neared the wobbling ladder, he decided to give it a little push with his finger. In result, the ladder slowly made an "L" shape towards the ground and the man gave a yelp before impact hit. He groaned in pain as he lay disoriented on the ground. Blood began to seep from his head. Seventeen snickered and kept walking.

Faith grabbed a cart and began swiftly moving around the produce section grabbing all that she thought she would need. She then moved on to the canned food section and filled a portion of the cart with those items. She moved on to the pasta, then snacks, then pastries, then on to the dairy section. She paid attention to no one around and focused entirely on what her tasks were. This is why she was oblivious to who was across from her grabbing a gallon of milk to put in the shopping basket that was draped across his arm. Trunks looked over at her. _Wow, she's beautiful… _was his initial thought. But suddenly, it came to him. _Hey, that's the girl who saved Seventeen! What is she doing here? I bet she knows where he is! _He thought as he walked over to interrogate her. "Hey, you!" he said, and her head snapped towards him. She instantly recognized him and her heart sank into her stomach. "Where's the android? I owe him a PERSONAL gift for what he's done!" he said with murder flowing through his veins. _Oh my God, he's going to find him! _Faith's mind panicked, but her exterior maintained its cool. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since the last time you saw him." She lied so perfectly. Trunks looked over her face thoroughly, trying to detect any deceit. "Yeah, well thanks to you, that worthless machine has killed another population!" Trunks said with anger building inside of him. "How was I supposed to know? My reason for saving him was because I knew that since his sister was gone, he was in a vulnerable state and would probably be more opt to stop killing. I mean, he has no one influencing him anymore and no one to try to impress. So, that was my logic behind saving him." Faith explained to the best of her abilities. "Well, you were wrong." Trunks said coldly. "I swear, if you're lying to me about knowing where he is…" Trunks said pointing a finger in her face. Faith's heart began beating rapidly. "You have nothing to worry about, so cool it." She said, faking a small smile. He kept his gaze on her as he walked away, and once his mind was finally at ease, he turned away.

Faith hurried and scurried about the store looking for Seventeen. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she broke out into a cold sweat. Seventeen was in the chocolate isle observing how they made sculptures out of chocolate. Suddenly, a cart screeched a turn towards him, and a frantic Faith was panting and clearly shaken up. "That boy… he's here!" she said through her heaving breaths. "Is that right?" Seventeen said as he smirked with a challenge in mind. "No, Seventeen! Seriously, he wants to kill you and I won't be able to stop him this time! Please, just listen to me! We've got to get out of here!" she said, pleading as quietly as she could. Her eyes were desperate and she was full of panic and deep concern. She peeked over the other isle when she heard footsteps coming and saw Trunks making his way around their isle. Faith became hysterical and started to push Seventeen in the opposite direction. "He's coming the other way!" she said panicking. Seventeen cooperated for her sake and they quickly made their way to the front of the store. The front was crowded with people who were either walking around or in line at the register. From the back of the store, it just looked like a huge cluster of people. Faith kept an eye out for Trunks and she saw him coming around to another isle. Being the only two faces he recognized in the store, she knew that they could be seen, even from a distance. Seventeen would have been the most recognizable, especially with that trademark orange bandanna. "Quick, get down!" she said as she grabbed his bandanna and yanked him into a crouching position behind their full cart. They were so close that their faces were almost touching, but Faith was too riled up to pay much attention to it. She looked back to see where Trunks was. He was also keeping an eye out for them, as he didn't entirely trust the girl. He looked towards the front of the market, scanning carefully, and then he turned to the shelf, picked out an item and walked the opposite facing direction. Faith sighed and turned to Seventeen and smiled. "We're good for now." Her words emptied onto his lips, as they were that close. He noticed how much her breath smelled like mint. It was one of the most deliciously fragrant things he's smelled all day besides the food that he cooked.

They slowly stood up and looked around for Trunks but could not find him. He had disappeared to the back of the store near the butcher section. A few minutes later, they were next in line and Faith wasted no time to put all of the items on the sliding mat to get checked by the cashier. The cashier seemed to be doing the job leisurely, and it irked Faith a little. "Not to be rude, but can you pick up the pace? We have somewhere to be in a short amount of time, and there's a ton of people behind me who have somewhere to be, too." The cashier raised an eyebrow at her, feeling disrespected. "Ma'am, you chose the wrong day to be rushing someone, especially since today is the Super Sale and everyone and their grandmother came to shop. You need to wait." The cashier said impatiently. Faith was about to light into the cashier with a barrage of insults when Seventeen leaned over her shoulder and took his gun out of the holster and held it up to the cashier's face. The female cashier shrieked and stepped back a bit. The people in the line gasped and readied themselves to run. "You have two options, missy. You either comply, or get your brain blown to bits in front of all these people." He said in a soft smooth, yet, clear voice. The cashier grabbed the items and hurried to check them, even skipping a few items. Seventeen smiled at a job well done and put his gun away, much to the relief of the people behind him. "Thanks!" Faith said looking back at him. "Eh, it's nothing." He said proud of himself. Their groceries were packed and Faith swiped her debit card to pay for it all. She quickly punched in her pin number and ran off towards the door. Seventeen followed her, carrying the bulk of the bags purchased. The hopped into the car and sped off. They didn't know that Trunks was in the back of that line and saw them speed off from the window. "That f*cking liar!" he said angrily as he stamped his foot.

* * *

Woah! DRAMA! lmfao I wonder where this will lead...


	9. What's Love?

What's Love?

They finally made it back to the house and stepped out of the car relieved that they were finally home. Faith grabbed a bunch of bags and Seventeen grabbed even more. He was impressed, however, by her strength. She carried at least 9-10 bags, which for a human female was way overdoing it. He carried 13 bags and switched them all to one hand to open the door for Faith since all of her hands were full. "Thanks, you're such a gentleman." She joked. They placed all of the bags in the kitchen and Faith put them all away hastily. "Thanks for going with me." She said gratefully. "No problem, it kind of gets boring staying in the house all of the time, anyway." He replied. "I can believe that!" she responded with a laugh. "So what did you get? I was too stressed to pay attention." She asked eyeing the bag in his hand filled with all of the things he picked out. "Personal stuff, and some chocolate." He said smiling as he pulled out a bag of chocolate shaped like the Tokyo skyline. They had a bunch of chocolates shaped like city skylines, but since he was rushed, he chose that one. "Wow, cool." She said as she observed the bag. Seventeen thought about the situation they just got out of. She once again saved him. "Hey, Faith," he said. She looked up at him. "Yes?" she said staring intently at what he had to say. "Thanks…" he said. He felt a little ashamed of what he had just said, but he knew a thank you was well over due. She looked a little blank for a moment, but then realized what he was talking about. "You're welcome." She said smiling genuinely. He smiled back. They stayed in silence for a bit, and then he walked out of the room.

It was later in the day, around 3pm and Faith was in the lounge room listening to music. Seventeen knocked on the door, and was met by a "Come in!". "There you are," he said as he walked into the room. There was a chaise lounge across from the recliner she sat on. He walked over to it and sat down. "Nice little room you've got here." He said noticing how relaxing and recreational it was. The walls were a cool blue color instead of fuschia like he imagined. "Thanks," she said smiling at him. He also noticed that r&b music was playing from the radio she was listening to. "So you like r&b, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, it's really relaxing and kind of romantic…" she regretted saying the last word. Seventeen snorted. "Romantic? Don't tell me you're into that stuff! I thought you were different from other humans." He said while laughing. "I am different, but romance isn't such a bad thing. See, a lot of humans turn it into a bad thing. They go and say that they love something, when in fact, they only _think_ they do. Then they end up getting hurt and cry and shit like that." Faith explained. Seventeen still wasn't sold and it was obvious by the look he was giving her. "Being in a relationship with someone isn't always the same as really loving that person. You know that you love someone when they make you happy, inside and out. You're mind is at ease round them, they complete you or fill the place of the thing that would complete you." He finally started thinking about his hermana. He was complete around her. She was his other half, and now that space is empty and his mind is no longer at ease… except when he's around Faith. "You can talk to the person about anything and not feel judged or awkward, you enjoy their company and you never want to leave that person. That's true love." She finished.

He looked at her and smiled. "That's quite a speech." He quipped. She half-smiled and then quickly returned it to normal. "So tell me, how does 'love' benefit you in any way?" he was intrigued by what answer she might conjure up. "Well… besides making you feel complete, it makes you happy. Very few people have ever experienced true happiness, and that's when everything in life seems to be perfect where it is, and you are in complete bliss. Nothing could ever get you down, you wouldn't change anything for the world, and you are at such a peace that can't be explained." She said looking as if she were trying to picture what she was saying. "Have you ever experienced that?" he asked. She looked down sadly. "No, not yet." She said. "Over all, love is being with the person that makes you truly happy." She said, not being able to think of any better way to explain it. "Huh," he said taking in the information. The room grew silent, except for the radio in the background. "So how do you fall in love?" for some reason, he wanted to know more. "I don't really know. It's different for a lot of people." She said honestly, trying to figure out how to answer that question. "Some people find out that after spending more time with each other, they have a lot of common interests and fall in love that way. Other people fall in love instantly." "Instantly?" he asked. "Yeah, its called 'love at first sight'. You see someone who for some reason, you think they are the most beautiful and perfect thing you've ever seen and you need to be with them." She elucidated and she tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

**Why was she blushing?**

"Where do you feel love?" he asked, trying to figure out more about the strange and seemingly stupid human emotion. Faith looked at him for a second and then started. "Love is always in one place. You always feel it here." She pointed to her heart. Seventeen's facial expression changed. He remembered that feeling he got when he first stared into her eyes, and when he left and she didn't know whether or not he'd come back. The concern she had for him gave him a strange feeling. And even that night when she spilled her guts to him. The first time he ever touched a human in a comforting way gave him a strange feeling. And it was all there, where she pointed. Seventeen felt a lump in his throat. He tore from her gaze, looking around the room uneasily. He looked back at her once more and then got up to leave. Faith watched him with confusion written all over her face. Seventeen went into his room and sat down on the bed for a moment. He needed to get his thoughts together because his mind was racing. _She says that you always feel love in one area, but why did I feel something there? I'm not in love! _Then he started to think about how he couldn't sleep or be at ease internally unless he was in her presence. That was his whole reason for coming to stay with her, because it would take his mind off of his sister. And it did more than just that; he actually enjoys her company and he's slowly growing fond of her. _Or am I?_ He thought, trying to put all of the pieces together. _Enough of this nonsense! Androids don't feel human emotions, especially shitty ones like 'love' and such. _He shook his thoughts off and laid down. Maybe some rest will help him think clearly.

Faith thought that maybe she said a little too much. He wasn't used to conversations like that, so maybe that's why he got up and left. "I hope he's okay." She said to herself. She tried to put those events aside and relax. But then another thought popped into her head. _That boy is still on the hunt for Seventeen._ _I really hope that he doesn't find him, or everything I've done will be in vain. _She remembered Trunks' warning. _'I swear, if you're lying to me about knowing where he is…' _He said it so ominously. _Maybe he might try to kill me… _She soon thought about moving. _Maybe if we're not in the area, he won't find us. We'll be able to live normally without the threat of being found. _But then she realized that they were 35 miles away from home when he saw her, so the chances of them ever running into each other again are slim. Faith sighed and tried to maintain her calmness. She let the music reach her mind and she closed her eyes and drifted into a nap.

Trunks hadn't spoken to his mother since he got back due to the fact that she had went up to her room to rest and hadn't come out yet. He was planning and plotting for hours until she finally stirred. "Hey, Trunks! Glad to see you're back!" She said in her tired voice. "Hey…" he said in a not-so-cheery tone. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know that girl who saved Seventeen?" he looked up at her. "Yeah, what happened?" Bulma asked in anticipation. "I ran into today at the store. I asked her where he was, and she lied to my face and told me she hadn't seen him. But then, I saw them riding off in a car together while I was in line." His brows furrowed into each other. "What? Really?" Bulma was shocked. "Yeah, I would have chased after them but it was going to be impossible to get back in line in that crowd. Plus, I didn't want to leave the groceries behind. That was the last fat-free milk they had, and I couldn't risk someone taking it." Trunks explained. "Man, darn that girl!" Bulma said, frustration coming over her. "Well did you see what direction they went off in?" she asked, becoming hopeful. "Yeah." Trunks said remembering. "You can probably locate them if you flew in the direction they went in." Bulma proposed. "That's right, but then again, how do I know how far to go? I can't sense his power level, and if he's not destroying anything, I'd never find his ki." Trunks said, realizing that the idea probably wasn't any good. "That's true," Bulma said with her voice lowering in disappointment. "But you can still try. Maybe you can ask around, if anyone has seen the android, or give a description of the girl. I'm sure someone must have seen them around. How did she look?" Bulma asked grabbing a pen and a paper.

"She was fair-skinned, she had light brown eyes, long brownish-auburn hair I think, she had full, pink lips, a nose that was a little small but round at the tip, and she was really busty. She was pretty short, about 5'4, and she was average size, a little curvy. She had a really small waistline and round hips. She was actually really gorgeous…" Trunks trailed off. His mother looked at him with a small vein popping out of her forehead. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, sorry." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. Bulma showed him the picture and asked if that was correct. "For the most part. Here, let me change some things." He said as he grabbed the pen and paper and then began drawing over what his mother did. He accentuated her lips and made them a bit plumper, he slanted her eyes upward at the corners slightly, as she had an almond shape, and he made them a little bigger. He fixed the nose and drew how her hair was, which was in a down style and curled in a soft, spiral way, framing her face perfectly. "Wow, she is pretty, but she's a liar and she's harboring a mechanical demon." Bulma said, admiring the picture. "Just show people this and ask if they've seen her." "Alright. But for now, I'm ready from some dinner." Trunks said smiling. "Alright," Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

* * *

That little talk Seventeen had with Faith seemed to trigger some strange feelings. I wonder what it was. Could it be love?... Nah! lol Looks like they're in for some trouble because Trunks has a plan, and he's got some unfinished business to handle. Trunks seems a little stuck on Faith's appearance, too. I guess it comes with the territory :P


	10. It Still Hurts

It Still Hurts

Seventeen awoke from his slumber to the smell of pasta. He smelled some kind of meat sauce being made and it was mouthwatering just to smell. He walked down the stairs to find out what kind of meal was being made, but he saw no one in the kitchen. He was a little shocked, but there were pots on the stove that prove that someone had been in there fixing the meal. He looked in the microwave, and there he saw a plate of ravioli and homemade meat-sauce waiting for him. He was impressed by how well put together the meal was. It looked like something you'd take straight out of a magazine on fine dining. He ate it within a few minutes and then was on his search for the cook. He searched the upstairs and she was no where to be found. He searched her room and she wasn't there. He even checked the bathroom. She didn't wake him to let her know she'd be out. He went back down the stairs and looked out side and couldn't see her there. He circled the house and stopped when he saw her sitting on the back porch gazing up at the stars. "I've been looking all over for you." He said a little annoyed. "Sorry, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." She said smiling warmly at him. He dropped the irritation and sat down beside her. "Did you see you dinner?" she asked, wondering if he ate. "Yeah, I did. It was good." He said with the taste of it fresh in his mouth. Faith continued to stare at the stars, which reflected back in her eyes. "When I was younger, I never got to see the stars like this." She said a little unexpectedly. Seventeen turned to look at the stars as well. He had to admit that they were breathtaking. "I used to live in a big city and I'd only see one star at night. The rest of them were blocked by city lights." She resumed. "I bet you wish I was there to blow that city up so you could see the stars then, huh?" he joked. She smiled at his joke. "Nah, then I'd never be able to appreciate them now."

He remembered her saying something about a big city. "What city did you live in?" he asked. "Philadelphia, in the western part of the world. It's in the USA." She clarified. "If I can say one thing that living there has given me, I'd say it was tough skin. It's not easy to grow up there in Philly." She said, though her smile didn't fade. "Really now?" he asked looking at her. "Yep, it's alright, though. I have to love it because it has helped to make me the person I am today." She said finally looking back at him. He believed her, since she always seemed pretty strong, never letting anything get her down despite all that she's faced in her life. She was very patient and levelheaded, caring and understanding. She seemed more inspirational than anything. Seventeen didn't even notice that he was staring at her until she raised her eyebrow a bit at him. "You okay?" she asked with a laugh. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said blinking twice and turning away in embarrassment. His mind was full of thoughts, but the thought that kept coming back to him was their conversation earlier about 'love'. He couldn't help but think that maybe he was wrong, maybe he could feel it, since a lot of what Faith had described seemed similar to what he had experienced in his short time there. "You got something on your mind?" she asked, noticing how quiet he got. He looked at her and wondered if he should let her know. "Sort of…" he said without much thought. _Damn, now she's gonna want to know. _"Like what?" she asked. _Shit… _She was partly asking for the sake of conversation, but the other part of her wanted him to feel comfortable around her and feel free to talk to her about whatever he would like. He hesitated to talk for a moment, but then, he mustered his courage. _I guess it wouldn't hurt. _He decided. "You remember our conversation earlier?" he asked. Faith felt a twinge in her heart. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked a little nervous about where it would go. She didn't know why she was feeling so anxious all of a sudden. "It had me thinking…" he started. He paused for a bit, staring at the sparkling sky.

Faith waited for him to continue, but he continued to gaze into the sky. "About what?" she asked, getting a little impatient. Instead of answering, he pointed towards the sky, and Faith looked up to see what it was. A bright neon blue and green orb was flying across the starry night sky leaving a glistening white tail behind it. It moved so fast, but to them, it seemed to last forever. Faith was stunned, her breath taken away. This was the first comet she had ever seen in person before. It was so gorgeous. "Wow…" she blurted out with her voice barely above a whisper. The two of them watched the comet pass leaving nothing behind but the splendor of it being there. The excitement almost made her forget about their conversation. "So what were you saying before?" she said turning back to him. "I was saying that… our conversation before had me thinking. However, I'm still not fully convinced." He finally said. He left out a lot of what he was going to say before. Faith smiled. "And why aren't you convinced?" she asked readying herself for whatever reason he had brewing. "Love still seems pretty stupid to me." He laughed. "And I'm still not quite sure on how humans can benefit from it. I know you said it makes you feel complete, but how exactly does it make you feel complete?" he asked, really skeptical about the topic. Faith thought for a moment. "The person that you love often makes your life complete. Some people have almost everything they want in the world and think they are complete until they finally find that person that they fall in love with. Then their whole meaning of life changes and they _truly _feel complete. There's a space in your soul that can only be filled by that one person. You can try to replace it with someone else, but it's never the same." She finished.

That made him think about his sister. If he loved his sister and tried to replace her with someone else, would it still not make him complete? "What about family? Can you replace family with love?" he asked, anticipating the answer. "Sometimes. I know people who have lost their mother or father and then found someone that made them complete. Although you can never really replace a mother or father, the space that they left was soon filled. You won't forget, but you will always remember." Faith said. Seventeen turned his head away. He was no longer facing her at all. His body was turned to the side, as if he were hiding his face. His head was down and he was silent… too silent. Faith looked at him in concern at his sudden behavior. It was strange that he would turn away at _that_ particular sentence. She continued to watch him, cautious on whether or not to bother him. She noticed he was breathing a little heavily. "Seventeen …" she said quietly, finally placing her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath in and then let it out, trying to calm himself. From behind, she saw him putting his hand up to his face and it sort of looked like he was wiping it. He then turned around and looked at her. His eyes looked lightly damp. Faith put on a sad face, as she grew upset by his sudden sadness. "I'm going to bed." He said as he got up. She let her hand slide off of his shoulder and she watched him go in through the back of the house. She sighed and realized what had just happened. He's hurting about the death of his sister. Faith's head hung in grief as she, too were really upset about what had happened.

**Why was she so upset about that?**

**

* * *

**

This is another really short chapter, but it definitely displays that there are still some open wounds. Faith is opening up to him a bit more and he is slowly starting to feel more comfortable with her. It may even be more than just comfort he's feeling for her. What Faith said triggered a negative reaction from Seventeen. I wonder why that happened?**  
**


	11. Curiosity

Curiosity

Seventeen was in the bathroom splashing his face with water trying to calm himself from the emotions that revealed themselves. He didn't know why what Faith had said triggered such a response. _'…the space that they left was soon filled. You won't forget, but you will always remember.' _He began to get angry at how such words that meant so little to him weakened him. _That girl is probably brainwashing me into her little pathetic 'humanity'. Well, it's not going to work! _He thought as he turned off the faucets. He grabbed a towel and dried his face and then walked off to his room. He sat down on the bed and then swung his legs to prop them on the mattress. He laid down gently and stared at the dark ceiling. All he could think about was his sister. Her being blown to bits kept replaying in his mind over and over and over again. Each time, he flinched. Each time, it hurt. Each time, he saw the look of horror plastered on her face. He didn't want to see it anymore, but it kept going like a broken record, repeating and repeating. It brought him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to clear his mind the best way he knew how… with the company of Faith. Just the thought of her eased his mind a bit and he just couldn't picture the reason why. Maybe it's because each day he learned something new about her, or that she wasn't boring to be around. It was a little shocking to him since he could have never imaged a human being as anything other than a toy. He got out of the bed and went around looking for her.

He didn't have to look far, since she was in her room with the door halfway shut. Not thinking clearly, he decided to peek in. Faith was facing the other direction with her back turned towards the door and she was undressing. She shoved down her pants and then lifted her shirt off of her body. The panties she was wearing exposed half of her cheeks and they had frilly lace on the edges of them. Her bra matched her panties and now her back was exposed to him. Seventeen didn't know why he continued to watch. It wasn't like he was interested… right? He noticed how toned her back was. Her waist was so small. It had to be about 21 and a half inches around. Her hair that tapered down to a little above her waist covered the rest of her back. She reached back and slowly unsnapped her bra, slid the straps down her arms and then took it off. She then shoved her panties down, letting it slide down her thighs, down to her shins and resting at her ankles. She kicked them into the pile that the rest of her clothes were in. Now Faith was in all her glory; naked. Seventeen's eyes were glued to her and he didn't know why. _Her body is… amazing. _He said to himself as she turned to the side and her large breasts, round booty and washboard abs were now in view. Faith reached over and grabbed a comb and began gently checking for tangles. She bent over, gave her hair a quick combing from the back and flipped her hair upwards. Her breasts bounced wildly in the action. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her lean, yet curvaceous body. It was clear that she was ready to take a shower or bath. Seventeen snapped out of his trance and leaned his back against the wall outside of her room. She opened the door all of the way and was startled by seeing him there. "Hey, um… what are you doing here? I thought you went to bed." She said extremely confused.

Seventeen looked at her trying to hide his newfound amazement of her. "I couldn't sleep… A lot on my mind." He said, that was the whole truth. "Do you want to talk about it?" Faith asked leaning against the wall next to him. He thought for a minute. Should he really pour his heart out to her? _No, why would I stoop to the level of a weakling? _He decided in his head. "No, I'm alright for now." He said assuringly. However, Faith was not assured. "Alright, but just know…" She said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "…if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you." And then she him gave the most passionate smile that Seventeen had ever seen in his long, undying life. That strange feeling overcame him again and it was right where Faith had explained it was… in the heart. Seventeen held his breath, thinking that the feeling would be suppressed. It didn't help, and as a matter of fact, it made it worse. Faith walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Seventeen let his breath out and shook his head. "Damn," he said to himself. "What is wrong with me?" He turned around and was facing her room door that was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and walked in. The scent of the room was sweet, almost like candy, but it had a different edge to it, sort of like a sultry feminine scent. It was a very seductive scent and it enticed you to enter it.

He walked over to the dresser and noticed all of the different personal items on there. Deodorant, lotions, hair products, oils, a makeup bag, nail polishes, perfumes, etc. He picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it in the air. He let the scented air draw into his lungs as the fragrance filled his senses. It was a sweet and fruity smell. It was actually very fun and energetic smelling. He read the label and it said "Sun-ripened Raspberry from Bath & Body Works". He picked up the next bottle and sprayed that in the air. This one wasn't as young and bubbly as the one he had smelled before. This one was very sensual and seductive. It smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms in full bloom, but it had a sexually feminine edge to it. It almost reminded him entirely of Faith, as she smelled almost just like this. He went through all of the perfumes, spraying it into the air, then inhaling deeply to analyze the scent. He soon found that this had a consequence as the chemicals started irritating him. He tried to suppress it, but the feeling overwhelmed him and he sneezed hard. "God bless you!" he heard a distant call from the hallway. It made him laugh.

He looked over and saw a big, blue velvet box. _I wonder what's in here. _He thought curiously as he walked over to the fancy box. He snapped open the handles of the box and when he opened it, gleaming, shiny jewelry met his eyes. It looked like he had come upon a treasure chest since the box was filled with gold, silver, platinum, etc. There were necklaces, pendants, bracelets, bangles, earrings, rings, toe rings, anklets, etc. He picked up a golden locket that was shaped like a heart. The heart had a tiny key on the bottom of it. He opened the heart and saw a picture of Faith on one side, and on the other side, it was blank. _Wow, she really is lonely… _he thought to himself thinking that there should have been someone else on the other side of the locket. He put it away and closed the box. He made his way over to the closet, where tons of elegant and expensive dresses and ensembles hung. He saw a large array of dresses from fancy, special occasion dresses, to dresses that were party-worthy, to ones that were explicit in nature, to fun sundresses. _Eighteen would have loved these… _he thought, seeing how nice they all looked. One think she and his sister had in common were that they both loved clothes. At the bottom of the closet were a bunch of shoes, mainly high heels. There were flip flop sandals, stilettos, high heeled boots, sneakers, platform wedges, and many other shoes in there. The shoes sort of said a lot about her… she was a sexy dresser. About 98% of her closet was full of 4-5inch heels.

For some reason, he went back to the dresser. This time, he wanted to see what was in it rather than on top of it. When he opened the first drawer, he was taken aback. Several of her panties, thongs, bras, and other lacey lingerie lay in her top drawer. Seventeen blushed, as he wasn't expecting to see that. One piece caught his eye, though. It was a black thong with red lace all over it, especially in the crotch area. There was a black ribbon in the middle of it that was laced up like a corset and tied in a bow on top. It was very… sexy. "Getting acquainted?" a soft feminine voice asked from behind him. His heart dropped to his stomach and his face flushed beet-red. "Uh-uh… I was…" he tried to explain, but he was cut off by her laughter. Her laugh calmed him down, but he was still thoroughly embarrassed. "It's alright, you probably would have ended up seeing it anyway." She dismissed it. She was dripping wet and her hair was beginning to curl up in a tightly curly fashion. She looked wild, but in an exotic sense. Seventeen paid attention to it, hoping it would change the subject. "Does your hair always do that?" he asked as he pointed to her wet and curly locks. "Yeah," she laughed. "I try to keep it straight most of the time, but once it's wet, it curls. I guess it's from my multi-ethnic background." She said twirling her locks with her finger. It got silent for a moment. "I… like your clothes." He said, hoping that the statement didn't sound perverse. "Thank you!" she said happily. "I try not to over-do it, but I'm a huge fan of good-looking clothes." She laughed. "I hope that doesn't sound super-girly or superficial." "Eh, a little girly." Seventeen said with a smile. Another silence fell. "So what are you doing in here anyway?" Faith finally said as she stepped in a little more and walked over to her bed. "I thought I'd get to know you a little better." He joked. Faith laughed. "And what did you get to know?" she challenged. "You love clothes and jewelry, you love stilettos," he had to add that one in. "purple is your favorite color, and…" he hesitated with the last one. "You have a belly-button piercing." Faith's face froze in shock. _How did he know that? _"How do you know?" she asked, but then it hit her. "Did you see… oh shit!" she said slapping her hand to her face. "How much did you see?" she asked, her heart was racing and the blush on her face grew. "Relax, I saw you mainly from the back, and then from the side." He said nonchalantly as if that were supposed to calm her. He saw that it hadn't helped and she looked really humiliated. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you have a really beautiful body." He said. He couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. It didn't even process in his brain first!

Faith cracked a small smile. "You really think so?" she asked quietly. Although he didn't mean to say it, Seventeen really did think so. "Yeah." He said it with sincerity. He thought she, herself, was very beautiful and not just her body. "You're a very good looking girl, and I'm not only talking about your body." Her half-smile turned into a full one. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. Cuz I know how much you think humans are disgusting." She giggled a bit. "Yeah, I still do. But you're an exception." He said, feeling a little humiliated. "Aw," she squeaked playfully. "Do you want to know the truth?" she said all of a sudden. "Yeah," he answered. He was bracing himself for what she might say. "I think that…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I think that you are the most… handsome person I have ever seen in my life. And that's an understatement." She came clean. Seventeen couldn't believe she had said that. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. "Wow, um… thanks, I guess." He said blushing. "Do you want to know why I won't look you in the eyes?" she asked. He _really _wanted to know this one. "Definitely." He said anticipated. "Because…" _Oh God, should I tell him? _She contemplated. "Because…" she sighed. _Darn it, I can't turn back now! _"Because…" it wouldn't roll off her tongue. "Because what?" Seventeen got impatient. "Your eyes… make me feel things that I've never felt before in my life." She felt drained physically and emotionally. At that moment, Seventeen realized that they had been feeling the same way the whole time. "It started years ago when I first saw you." She said. "I was out in a restaurant and I saw you across the street from the window. You were sitting outside of a store, I guess waiting for your sister to get out, and from the first time I ever saw you, you were stuck in my mind." She spilled the beans.

* * *

I couldn't have come up with a better title for this chapter! hehe :) NUDITY! This is why it's rated M, people! lol Seventeen figured he'd explore Faith's room to find some skeletons in her closet. Well, he didn't find skeletons, but he did find out something else...


	12. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

"So you mean that you saving me wasn't a coincidence?" he asked shocked by what he was hearing. "Me being there at that time wasn't. The reason you and I haven't met before is because while you were out there, I was planning on going over to talk to you, since I didn't know who you were then, but as soon as your sister left the store, you blew it up. Then I heard everyone screaming 'Androids, androids! Run!' The news broad-casted it and that's how I learned who you were. But although you were destroying my town, I don't know why I was still so… drawn. I figured that maybe you just needed a little understanding on what this town was, and maybe I could get an understanding of why you were destroying it, but I never got the opportunity. So I waited for the opportunity, but unfortunately, it came after your sister was killed." She said sadly. "So you were stalking me?" he asked with a jeer. She laughed. "No, I was trying to get an opportunity to talk to you, but either a fight took place or you were up in the air blowing shit to smithereens." She remembered. "Where were you hiding? You should have been killed when my sister and I were blasting the area." He asked, wondering how she could have avoided being slaughtered. "I was either at a good distance, inside a crumpled building, or under something. Ninjitsu!" she yelled playfully while putting her hands in a ninja-like stance. "You really are brave." He laughed. "There were times where I thought I was going to die. Especially that time you and your sister combined your blasts and blew up the whole area. I had to run as fast as I could before I got burned up. Kinda' made me second guess my logic." She said remembering how her leg got burnt and blistered from the heat. "Wow, I'm surprised that after all of that, you still decided to save me." Seventeen said in response. "Yeah, my friends at the time thought I was crazy as hell. Then they died." She said a little saddened by the memory. "How'd they die?" Seventeen asked. "You killed them." She replied solemnly. "Oh," he said. He didn't regret it that much, but he did feel sorry for her. "Sorry." He said. "Thanks," she said doing another half-smile.

"Oh, and by the way, can you turn around?" she said to him unexpectedly. He looked at her in confusion for a second, but as she lifted her towel, the reason was clear. He turned around to face away from her. Faith began drying herself with the towel and then she walked over to him and grabbed her baby oil and her lotion. She walked back to her bed and let the towel drop to her ankles. She massaged the oil into her skin and then topped it off with lotion. Her skin was now soft, supple and fragrant and it had a nice healthy glow to it. Seventeen turned slightly to peek and see if she was done, and he was amazed at what he saw. Her breasts were really big, round and youthful. Her abdomen was toned up and firm, her waist was shaped like an hourglass, her hips were wide and round, and her vagina was peach-fuzzed. Her legs were toned and firm, especially her thighs. The way her hair fell down her body as she moved made him think he was watching a porn movie. Her creamy peach-toned skin looked irresistibly delicious. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Faith caught a glimpse of him staring at her and she shrieked and scolded him while attempting to cover herself. "I thought I said turn around!" she said, her mood turning to anger. He didn't know why he couldn't. He just couldn't move his neck, as if it were frozen. His eyes were glued, he couldn't even blink, and his mind was fixed on her. Her beautiful face made the scene surreal. "Hello?" she said as she waved a hand in his face. "Earth to Seventeen?" she said again snapping her fingers this time. He finally blinked and in his embarrassment, he slowly walked out of the room trying so hard not to look back. Faith was a little irritated, but mostly embarrassed. She walked to her drawer and put on a light purple baby doll and a thong. She moisturized her hair and then blow-dried it.

She walked out of the room looking for Seventeen and found him right outside her door, sitting while leaning his back on the wall. "What was that all about?" she asked him, feeling a little violated. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, for he was now feeling even stranger feelings. "I don't know… I'm sorry." He apologized for not respecting her privacy. She crouched down beside him. "You feeling okay?" she asked, noticing his sudden lack of eye contact. "… Yeah…no…" his answer shocked her. "Really? What's wrong?" she looked at him with such compassion, as if she were a mother, but she was more than that, all rolled up into one. He locked his eyes with hers and stared into them for a moment. Those amber eyes that were now flashing in his mind reflected his icy azure eyes. That feeling came back except it was 10 times stronger. He saw his reflection in her eyes and began moving closer and closer to it. Faith didn't fight back, as she, too were feeling the same way, and soon, their faces were so close that their breath caressed each other's lips. Suddenly, without thinking twice, his lips locked with hers and he closed his eyes. Faith felt her body melt and slid to the ground onto him with their lips still intertwined. Seventeen realized what he was doing and broke the kiss for a second to evaluate. He knew what he was doing and he was sure that that was what he wanted to do. Then he moved in for it again, except his mouth was open this time. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue dance around her mouth. Her tongue locked with his and traced over it back into her mouth. Faith gently sucked and bit his bottom lip as they parted the kiss and let his lip smack back into place. They opened their eyes and saw each other's eyes. The sensation was still coursing through their veins, but they were happy. Seventeen was happy, and Faith was happy.

_**I- I think I love her…**_he thought to himself.

* * *

This chapter was super short, I know! I hope Faith didn't seem like a creepy stalker, lol Seventeen obviously didn't think so. What do you think about that hot, steamy kiss? Do you think it could have been more intense? Should it have been more intense? Be sure to comment!


	13. Man Hunt

Man-Hunt

Trunks woke up the next morning and his agenda came right into his mind. _I'm gonna find out where that girl lives, and then it should lead me right to the android. Then I can finish where I left off. _He got out of bed and then hopped in the shower. He brushed his teeth and made his way down the stairs. He met his mother in the kitchen making a traditional breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. "Hey mom, it smells delicious!" he greeted as he kissed her on the cheek. "You know I had to make a nice big breakfast for my champ!" Bulma said smiling. Trunks sat down at the table and waited for his plate to be made. "You know, your father would have been so proud of you. Defeating at least one of those androids is enough to make anyone proud of you." She said looking back at him humbly. "Thanks mom. I guess you'll have even more of a reason after today when I finally get the other one." He said, almost positive that it will work this time. "Then you can go back to the time machine and revive everyone with the Dragon Balls. And hopefully after that, everything will be normal again." She said with her hopes high. She gave him his plate and made her own to join him in his meal. He finished his meal rather quickly and then put it in the sink. "Thanks mom, that was really good." He said. "I'm going to go now. It may take me a while to find them, but once I do, just know that it will be quick and easy." He said valiantly. "Okay, son! I love you!" she said as he neared the door. _I hope it actually works this time. _She thought to herself.

As Trunks soared through the air, he realized that in order to get an accurate sense of direction from where they left, he had to go back to the market. He flew a mile until he saw the large super market from a bird's eye-view. "Okay, so I was right about there when I saw them." He said scoping the area out by memory. "That means that they flew that way." He said as he looked north of where he was. He began flying as fast as his power could take him in that direction. He finally saw a block of houses down below. Most of them were crumbled, but others stood pretty sturdy. He landed and began knocking on the door of the houses that still held together. No answer from the first house. He moved on to the next house. There was still no answer. The third house crumbled with the touch of his fist. Trunks growled in frustration and flew further north. "I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought." He said to himself. A few miles later, he found another block full of houses. He landed and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a young girl answered the door. "Mazda residence." She said routinely. "Hey, little girl, is your mommy home?" he asked. The girl turned around and yelled for her mother to come to the door. A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman answered the door. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked. "Yes, have you see this young woman?" he held up the drawing of Faith. The woman scanned the drawing and thought for a moment. "No, I haven't. Is she missing?" the woman asked concerned. "No, she's harboring an android and he is a threat to this earth." Trunks said in all seriousness. "Oh my, well, I'll be sure to look out for her." The woman said. "Good day, ma'am." He said as she closed the door.

He went through all of the houses on that block, but none were of any help. He flew further north. "North Plantation Island" read a sign below him after her reached a 13 mile distance north from where he started. He landed in front of a few stores and walked in to see if anyone had seen Faith. No one seemed to have seen her at all. He took to the skies again and flew even further north. "La Corazon Islands" another sign read beneath him. He went to ask if anyone had seen her, but everyone there spoke Spanish. Trunks sighed as frustration set in. They could be anywhere in the world! He flew even further north. He finally hit the 30 miles north mark when everything stopped being an island and it turned into a city. "Ah, a city! There's plenty of people there who have probably seen her." Trunks said grinning optimistically. He flew down and landed in an alleyway. He then walked out and saw a scarcity of people. The place was almost completely trashed and it was now a ghost town. Walking a little further down, he started to see where the corpses lay. They've been rotting there for years and were already decomposed. The smell was horrendous and made Trunks gag a bit. "Oh my God!" he said after the second wretch. He flew into the air and flew further until he found a place that wasn't destroyed. "North City" the sign read.

"Hopefully, I'll get a lucky break and someone has seen them." Trunks said as he landed on the vivid green grass. He walked to the first few housing blocks on the 100th block. He knocked on the door. A minute later, a man came to the door dressed a little lazily, but he was obviously pissed off from being disturbed. "Whaddaya want, pretty boy?" he said sarcastically and rudely. "I was wondering if you've seen this young woman." He held the drawing up to him. "Man, you took me out of f*cking my wife just to show me a damn drawing? Get the f*ck outta here, boy!" and with that, he slammed the door. Trunks stood there fuming, but regained his demeanor. _Hopefully everyone in this town isn't that obnoxious. _He walked off the steps and continued his path towards the next house.

Faith and Seventeen were in the kitchen making another breakfast together. This time, they were making steak and spinach omelets with fried potatoes. "You're really getting the hang of this!" Faith praised as Seventeen flipped the omelet without splattering it. "Thanks. Those potatoes look pretty good, too." He said as Faith stirred them to cook evenly. After a few minutes of talking and joking, the food was ready to be eaten. They both dished each other's plate and sat down to enjoy it. "Thanks for cooking." Faith said cheerfully. "No problem, you too." He smiled and then took a bite. "This is great!" Faith said with her mouth half-full. Seventeen agreed, but they had each other to thank since they tackled it together. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked. "Um, I was thinking about going to the beach. The one around here is pretty vacant since the people on the shore of this place are either dead or evacuated." Faith said. "Hmm, the beach sounds alright to me." Seventeen concurred. "We'll have the whole place to ourselves and we won'' have to share the water or the space with anyone." Faith smiled thinking about it. "Let's do it." Seventeen said, trying not to sound too eager. They finished eating and then went up the stairs to pack. Faith undressed and put on a bikini underneath her clothes. Her shoes were laced up white wedge heels. She wore a white half-shirt that came asymmetrically off of one shoulder and white, extremely fitted capri jeans. She wore a belt to secure the pants since they hugged her curves so much. Seventeen looked at her outfit in admiration of how it looked on her body. _Wow, she is so damn cute… _He could no longer deny that he was attracted to her, especially after what happened last night when they kissed. At that moment when their lips met, he felt like everything was in its place, like the whole world was in sync. Maybe that's what she was talking about.

Faith grabbed a tote bag and packed sunscreen and other things they would need at the beach. Seventeen put on fresh boxers and put his clothes on top of it. They made their way out of the door. Their neighbor was on the other side of the place mowing his lawn. "Hey, Faith! Where are you going?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was walking with one of the androids. "I'm going to the beach. I'll be back later, okay?" she said. "By the way, the lawn looks good so far!" she gave a thumbs up and then hopped into the car. "Okay, you take care now, and watch out for those androids!" he said. Seventeen shot the man a death glare that almost made him piss his pants. The man shrieked in terror, but the car was already gone. _W-what the f*ck? _He thought as he continued his lawn work.

They finally made it to the beach and the beach looked so beautiful, except for a bit of trash that had blown onto the sand from years of abandonment. They hopped out of the car and Faith didn't hesitate to take off her clothes. Seventeen took of his clothes as well, but kept his eyes on her as she did it. She undressed first and saw that he decided to take off his pants first. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an almost teasing manner. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was about to kiss him. But instead, she untied his scarf. He laughed, feeling a little dumb for thinking that she would try to kiss him again. I mean, it was a bit of a "heat of the moment" type of thing. It wasn't anything special… was it? Seventeen was finally down to his boxers and Faith gathered all of the clothes into the tote bag. She laid out the towel that she had brought along on the sand and laid down on it. Seventeen sat beside her with his arms resting behind him to keep him propped up. The view of the ocean was beautiful once you got past the littered sand. Faith too the sunscreen out of her bag and began rubbing it all over her body. Once she got to her back, she couldn't reach it. She looked to the only help she could find and that was, in fact, Seventeen. "Hey, can you help me out here?" she asked pointing to her back. He looked at her for a moment, but then figured that there'd be no harm in doing so. He took the sunscreen and poured it onto the palm of his hand while Faith laid on her stomach. He rubbed his hands together and then hesitated for a bit. "What do you want me to do about your bra straps?" he asked. "You can take it off." Faith said smiling.

**Wait, she wanted him to remove her bra straps? **

**

* * *

**A beautiful day on the beach and a steamy, sensual, relaxing time for Seventeen and Faith doesn't really foreshadow what is about to transpire. Trunks is on the prowl searching for them and he has murder in his eyes! Will he find them? Watch out!**  
**


	14. You're Getting Warmer

You're Getting Warmer

Faith sat up for a bit and let the bikini straps slide down her arms. She laid back down and waited for him to undo the back strap. Seventeen blushed wildly as he slowly untied the straps of her bikini bra. Now here comes the best part… touching her. He gently, then firmly placed his hands on her back and immediately noticed how soft and smooth her skin was. It was almost like touching a newborn baby, something he had never done before, so he wasn't used to the sensation at all. He moved his hands in firm, yet gentle circles around her back, careful not to apply too much pressure, for she was a human and humans are fragile. He felt her muscular structure and it actually felt good to his hands. He began enjoying it, while Faith was obviously enjoying it, for she was moaning in pleasure. "You're so good at this." She said through her soft moans. Seventeen felt something arise in his boxers. _Oh shit… _he said becoming uncomfortable. His penis was now erect and he needed to get it down and quick before she saw it. He hurried and finished rubbing the sunscreen on her and then sat to himself to get his mind together. _I need to get a hold of myself! I think I'm going insane. _He thought. Suddenly, he felt a soft, warm hand reach over and touch his. "You okay?" she asked seeing the trouble in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Good," she said as she sat up. "Cuz the last one to the water is a rotten egg!" she dashed off towards the water gaining a head start. Seventeen chuckled and then got up to his feet and then sprinted towards the water and hit with such force, it parted a bit in the front and went up into the air. Faith stopped running half way there. "Whoa," she said as she saw part of the ocean splash back down in a big wave. "That was SO cool!" she said as she ran into the ocean. She went a little deeper into it to be able to swim a bit. "I haven't been to the ocean in years!" she yelled to Seventeen who was a little further away towards the shore.

He swam over to her rather than yelling back and forth at each other. "Oh really? Why not?" he asked. "I don't know. A lot going on, I guess." She said. "Have you ever been to the beach?" she asked. "I'm sure I have, but I never found pleasure in the leisurely things that humans did. Visiting the beach, being one of them." Seventeen explained. "Are you enjoying yourself now?" she asked. "So far, so good." He said giving her a thumbs up. "Great!" she piped and then took a nose-dive into the water. _So she wants to play, huh? _He thought to himself smiling. He dove in after her, but to his surprise, he couldn't find her anywhere. All of a sudden someone grabbed him by the waist and climbed up to his shoulders. Faith squealed and giggled gleefully as she obviously won whatever game they were playing. Seventeen came up for a breath with Faith now sitting on his shoulders. "No fair," he said while laughing. "You didn't tell me we were playing that." "Honestly, I didn't know we'd be playing this either. I don't even know what to call this, I just made it up." She laughed. She jumped down into the water, but still held onto him for support. Seventeen felt a little weird that he was getting so close to a human being, and especially weird that he was actually beginning to feel things for one. How was all of this possible? While he was stuck in his thought, Faith dove deeper into the ocean and this time, she didn't come back for about a minute. Seventeen didn't know how long a human could hold their breath underwater, so he wasn't sure if he should have been concerned or not. Next thing you know, Faith splashes up to the surface flipping her hair back out of her face and she holds up a starfish. "Man, did I get lucky or what?" she laughed, proud of her new souvenir. "Cool," Seventeen said as he examined it. "It's so beautiful down there." She said remembering how iridescent the bottom of the sea was. "Do you want to see?" Faith asked smiling cheerfully. "Yeah," Seventeen said smiling back. Faith grabbed his hand and led him to where she had found the starfish. They saw coral reefs, sea sponges, crabs, shrimp, schools of small fish, a few tortoises, and many, many plants.

Trunks finally made it to the 1700th block of North City and was almost ready to give up. He was mentally exhausted from all of the disappointment. _How could you not notice an android? _He thought angrily to himself. A lot of rude people had slammed their doors in his face, and others had been of absolutely no help at all. He started at 1701… an old woman came to the front door. "Jasper, my baby, is that you? I haven't seen you in 56 years!" she said, obviously mistaking his appearance entirely for someone else. Trunks sweat-dropped and scratched his head. "Uh, no ma'am, my name is Trunks. I'm wondering if you have seen this girl." He held up the picture. The old woman squinted at the picture and then adjusted her glasses. She grabbed the paper and held it up in front of her. "Oh yes, my dear. This is my great, great granddaughter Bernadine. She's so beautiful! I haven't seen her in 56 years…" the old woman stared blankly out into the distance. Trunks almost keeled over. This woman was obviously not well. "Okay, I guess I'll be on my way, then." He said as he gently took the paper out of the elderly woman's decrepit hands. "Jasper, sweetie, aren't you going to come in? You came all this way to see me. I'm so lonely in there…" she said looking tearfully into Trunks' eyes. "Sorry, I gotta go." He said as he hurried to the next house. The old woman remained at the thresh-hold of her home staring. _Man, that's really creepy. _Trunks thought as he tried not to stare. Houses 1702-1711 had no idea who she was. He finally came to 1712 and a man answered the door. "Hello," he said, wondering why Trunks was there. "Hey, have you seen this young woman?" he held up the picture. The man squinted, but then smiled. "Yeah, that's Faith! She's such a sweet girl, she lives further down." The man pointed. _Finally! _Trunks thought as his face lit up. "Is everything alright? I hope she's not hurt or anything is she?" the man asked concerned. "No, she's alright. But I do need to talk to her. Thanks for your help!" Trunks smiled and walked away.

He walked towards the block of houses that the man had pointed to and came across 1721. He knocked and a young woman answered. "Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing Trunks as if he were a piece of meat. "Uh, yeah. Have you seen this young woman?" he held up the drawing. "Yeah, that's what's-her-face; Little Miss Barbie-doll. She lives next door." She pointed as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot!" Trunks said. He was about to step down. "Wait," the girl grabbed his shoulder. "What do you want with her? You should be with me, I'm way prettier! She's just a skank; always thinking she looks better than everyone!" the girl grabbed her dirty-blonde hair and arched her back in an effort to entice him. "Look, miss, I'm not interested in you nor her, so let me be." He said as he stepped down and walked towards the next home. "What an asshole!" she yelled. Trunks didn't look back. He finally made it to the 1722 home and knocked hard. There was no answer. He began banging on the door and was about to resort to knocking the door down. The man next door heard the commotion and opened his door to see what was going on. Trunks noticed and took advantage of the situation. "Hey, have you seen this girl?" he held up the picture. "Yes, that is my neighbor and she lives right here." He said pointing to the next house. "Do you know if she's home?" Trunks asked, finally getting somewhere. "No, she's not. She left about an hour ago with what appeared to be one of the androids. Oh please don't tell me he killed her?" the man became hysterical. "Do you know where they went?" Trunks asked hoping the man knew something. "She said they were going to the beach. It's a few miles form here but not too far." The man was shaking, still upset by the possibility of Faith being murdered. "Thank you, sir." Trunks said as he walked a good distance away and then got into the air to fly towards the nearest shore.

* * *

Looks like the weather isn't the only thing hot around here, lol Faith and Seventeen are warming up with each other and Trunks is getting closer and closer to their home. Trunks is dealing with a lot of bullsh*t on the way, lol. Only time can tell what will happen next.


	15. So, We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:**This chapter contains violence, gore and word-slurs. If you are squeamish, sensitive or do not like to hear descriptions on blood and gore, do not read. Also, if you don't like to hear word-slurs, don't read this either. I am not prejudice against anyone, this is just a story.

So, We Meet Again

Faith and Seventeen were walking out of the ocean onto the sandy shore laughing happily. They had so much fun sightseeing and playing random games with each other. "I wonder where the restroom is." Faith said looking around. "You mean you didn't go in the ocean?" Seventeen joked and they both laughed. They walked underneath the boardwalk where there was a restroom located. Seventeen waited outside while Faith handled her business. He sighed as he rested against the wooden support beams that held up the boardwalk. He looked into the sky and then noticed a figure land at their little set up in the sand. The scene was too far away and he couldn't quite make out who it was. He saw the person bend over and pick up the tote bag that contained their clothing. Seventeen hastily made his way over there ready to strangle the life out of whoever dared to touch their belongings. "Hey, put that down!" he said in his deep, threatening voice. The person, who was a man, looked over at him and then suddenly phased a few feet in front of him. The burly, lavender-haired man wore an ominous grin as he stared Seventeen in the face. Seventeen's eyes scanned him and knew exactly who it was. He was the only faggot walking around with purple hair, anyway. He smiled. "So, you finally found me, eh?" Seventeen said with his cocky smirk. "Yeah, and this'll be the last time I ever have to look for you." Trunks said, trying not to let his opponent's arrogance get the best of him. "Oh yeah? So what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? Is that it, _Trunks_?" he spat venom on his name. Seventeen felt his anger level rising, and so did Trunks. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, and then you went and killed all of those people!" Trunks said losing his grip on himself. Seventeen laughed loudly. "Why do you care? It's not like you know those people. Don't be a hypocrite, _Trunks_" the way Seventeen said his name made shivers fluctuate through his spine. "You can kill my sister, but I can't kill those worthless pieces of shit you call humans?" Seventeen didn't let Trunks answer it and laughed even louder than the first time. Trunks growled in anger and got into his fighting stance. "You want to kill me, Trunks? I'm right here, give it your best shot." Seventeen got into his stance while maintaining his smirk.

Trunks charged at Seventeen, but Seventeen dodged and got on the side of Trunks. He threw his fist at him and it connected right in his jaw, but it only turned his head but so much. Seventeen was in shock that his hit didn't do as much damage as intended, but had no time to evaluate. Trunks spun around fast and tried to catch Seventeen in the stomach with a super-powered fist, but missed by less than an inch as Seventeen stepped to the side. Seventeen charged up a ki blast and sent it right at Trunks' face, but Trunks pushed it out of the way with his forearm, which also shocked Seventeen. He sent a roundhouse kick towards his head, but Seventeen ducked and charged his elbow forward into Trunks' gut. Trunks wasn't expecting that power and hopped back a bit. He realized that it wasn't going to be so easy fighting him in his normal state and powered up into a super saiyain. The golden flames shot up into the air, his hair spiked into golden strands and his eyes became turquoise. Seventeen watched in amusement as he remembered how he looked when he killed his sister. _This bastard… this flee-ridden bastard killed my sister. _The memories flashed into his mind and repeated. Rage overtook him and he charged forward and then phased into Trunks' face with his fist ready to crush his bones. But Trunks dodged his blow and then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the sand. The impact created a crater and a dust cloud of sand swept the area. Seventeen laid at the pit of the crater trying to clear his airways of the sand that found its way in. He got up and levitated out of the pit and back towards Trunks who suddenly disappeared out of his path. Seventeen looked around to see where he was and then was hit from behind with a kick to the side. Seventeen was now flying towards the open water, but he caught himself mid-flight and rushed back towards Trunks. _Damn, why aren't my attacks doing any damage? _Seventeen thought, now frustrated. This time, he fired two ki blasts and threw them one by one at Trunks, who smacked the first one and ducked the second.

Trunks now dashed towards Seventeen, who stood his ground waiting for him to approach. Suddenly, Trunks disappears and ends up behind Seventeen. Seventeen turns around and gets hit so hard, he went flying towards the boardwalk beams. He had enough distance that the blow didn't knock it down, but it began to crack. Before Seventeen could get up, Trunks was there in a flash and kicked him hard in his stomach. Seventeen grabbed his stomach and fell back down. He groaned in pain as it was now throbbing through his whole mid-section. He quickly sprang to his hands and knees and then tried to sweep Trunks off his feet, but Trunks jumped into the air and landed with one foot in the air. He used the other foot to kick Seventeen in the face. His lip was now bleeding. He got up and threw his fists at Trunks' face. Trunks didn't flinch and took the blows. Once Seventeen realized they had no effect, he changed his technique. He lifted into the air and began swinging his legs at Trunks' head in a skillful manner, but still no damage was done. "Have you had enough, android?" Trunks finally said in a low, ominous voice. He was tired of playing games. Seventeen looked at him through his icy slits and then spat at him then smiled in satisfaction. The spit hit Trunks right on the cheek, and he closed his eyes and wiped it. He lost control of his temper and grabbed Seventeen by his neck again. He pinned him to the wall, almost completely crushing his throat. Seventeen began fighting back and thrashing trying to get free, but the saiyain's grip was too tight. He struggled for breath, but soon lost the little that he could manage as Trunks began pounding him in his stomach and solar plexus. After a minute, Trunks carelessly threw Seventeen behind him, as if he were refuse. Seventeen landed on his stomach and began gasping and choking for air. He was clutching his now bruised throat. His stomach hurt so badly and he had tears in his eyes, not from the pain, but from strain for air. Trunks turned around and threw another punch at his stomach, which sent a squirt of blood out of his mouth. A sickly gargle came from within his throat.

He tried to muster all of his strength and get up, regardless of the pain he was in. _I… I can't be taken out like this… _he thought to himself as he made it to his feet. Trunks then sent a powerful kick to his chest that slammed him back onto the support beams, which threatened to give out. Seventeen groaned but put his fists up and charged back at Trunks. Seventeen put all of his might into the punch and sent it straight towards Trunks' face. Had it hit him, it would have shattered every bone in that hemisphere of his body and tore a hole straight through to the back. Trunks' face would have turned to pudding. But Trunks phased out of the way at the last minute. The velocity of it caused the skin on Seventeen's arm to chafe. Trunks put both of his hands together and swung as hard as he could to hit Seventeen in the back. Seventeen hit the ground and bounced. He struggled to get up, trying to ignore the ripping pain in his back, side, head and stomach. Trunks drove his knee deep into Seventeen's stomach and blood gurgled in his throat again.

* * *

Immediately after Faith and Seventeen end their day of fun, guess who comes to rain on their parade... Yeah, you're right. Trunks has come to finish what he started and NOTHING is getting in his way...


	16. Because I Love Him!

**Disclaimer: **This chapter also contains blood, violence and gore... maybe perhaps more than the last chapter. Just remember that this story is for mature people and if you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen :) Enjoy!

"Because… I Love Him!"

Faith emerged from the restroom hearing all of the commotion and ran out to see Trunks punching Seventeen repeatedly in the diaphragm. "Oh no!" she shrilled and ran closer not knowing what to do. Trunks gripped him up by his neck again and slammed him onto the wall and began kneeing him in the stomach. Blood started pouring from the sides of his mouth. "Stop it!" Faith yelled, getting a little closer. Trunks let Seventeen drop to his knees and then he turned around to face the girl. "You little liar! I told you I never wanted to see him again. And now, thanks to you he's killed more innocent people. And then you lied to me about where he was! Why should I stop? I'm doing this world a favor!" Trunks said coldly and temperamentally. "No you're not! It takes more than a day to convince a person! I saved him, yes, but that wasn't enough to convince him to stop. It took time to get through to him, but he's finally changed!" Faith argued. "Be quiet! I've come all this way to end this, and you're not getting in the way again, do you hear me?" he said warning her to not interfere. Faith shook her head no, but Trunks turned around anyway and kicked Seventeen to his side. He put all of his weight into his knee and dropped it down into Seventeen's diaphragm. The force knocked all of the wind out of his lungs and almost made him go unconscious. Faith gasped at the pain she saw on his face. Seventeen turned back over and tried to stand, but ended up wretching instead. His stomach had enough of the abuse and since he ate breakfast that morning, everything went haywire. After a few seconds of gagging, he finally produced a chunky, bloody spew. Trunks looked at him in disgust and Faith watched in horror, tears filling her eyes. "No," she said, barely above a whisper. "Look what you've done!" she yelled in rage. Seventeen was still vomiting violently. Blood poured in torrents all over the sand beneath him. She tried to run over and help him, but Trunks stepped in front of her with his arms stretched out to block her. She looked at him as if he were a monster. Faith tried to find a way around him, but he kept moving in the way. She tried to fake him out and spun twice out of his way and almost reached her sick companion, but Trunks wrapped her in his arms and held her back. She began screaming and kicking trying desperately to get free. _For a human, she sure is a handful. _Trunks thought as he lifted her off the ground. "Seventeen," she screamed as he began carrying her to the restroom trying to lock her in there until he was done what he was doing. Seventeen looked up from the blood spatter and saw Faith lifted off the ground by Trunks and he was trying to carry her away, but she was thrashing at him as hard as she could and screaming.

He began to try to get up, but his body ached so bad that he was now trembling. "L-let her go," he managed to say through his sore throat and his painful breaths. He was now getting mad. Trunks looked back at him and then sent a blast at him. Seventeen gathered all of his might and rolled backwards to miss it. He struggled, but eventually made it to his feet and began staggering his way to Trunks, whose attention was now diverted from Faith. Faith took notice and pushed off of him to get down. Trunks rushed at Seventeen and grabbed his face to slam him down backwards. He then grabbed his hair and lifted him to his feet. Next, he punched him in the collarbone and fractured it. Seventeen hit the wall and slid down. Trunks reached over, picked him up, and then threw him at the other wall. Seventeen was now still and he looked as if he were dead. Trunks walked over to him to examine his body. He noticed his chest was rising and falling and realized that he wasn't dead. Now that Trunks had made him suffer the way that he had made the people of the earth suffer, he was going to end his life. He powered into a level 2 super saiyain and stretched his hand out towards the moving chest below him. _This is for Gohan, my father, and all of the people of this earth that have died by your hands. _He thought as he gathered his energy into a ball of ki. "Nooo!" he heard a scream. Faith ran over as fast as she could and laid her head across his chest and held onto him tightly, almost in a similar way as the first time Trunks tried to kill him. She laid there staring at the blast for a second and then she burst into tears. She wasn't just tearing, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, don't kill him!" she pleaded through her sobs. Her dripping tears woke Seventeen out of his unconsciousness and he looked to see her. "Faith…" he whispered. She was bawling hysterical. Trunks looked at her with cruelty in his eyes, and he stared into her eyes that were filled with a mixture of passion and fear. "I told you, you won't interfere. Now move before you die too!" he said with no compassion. She continued to cry, her body shaking with sobs. She buried her face in Seventeen's chest and let her emotions pour out. Seventeen couldn't believe that she was crying like that… for him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly while she wept. He rested his head on hers and began gently stroking her to calm her. Trunks watched this maintaining his hardened expression, but something in his heart got flooded with something other than murder… sympathy.

Here was this genocidal, ruthless, and soulless android who had no emotions, holding a girl that was hysterically crying over him dying. Trunks couldn't understand the scene, but for some reason, he just couldn't kill them, not like that. Not while she was crying like that begging for his life, and he was holding her, trying to console her. Trunks looked at his blast, and then he looked at the pair. He looked back at the blast, and then back at them. This girl had some explaining to do if she wanted him to live. If Trunks didn't like her excuse, Seventeen was a dead man. "Why do you want him to live so badly?" he barked. Faith tried to gain her equilibrium. "Because, everyone deserves a second chance. I know I've said it before, but it's true!" she said. "Not good enough!" Trunks said. "You better have a better reason than that!" he said as his blast grew and electricity swirled around it. "He's changed! Why can't you believe that?" she asked looking up at Trunks with tears streaming down. "He got a second chance and he blew it! Why are you so sure that he has changed?" he said, anger getting the best of him. "Because I know he did, I just know! Ever since the last time, he hasn't done it again! Is that not enough for you?" she said starting to get angry herself. "No, it's not!" Trunks' blast got more powerful and was now making a baleful hum. The blast was powerful enough to blow up the area 2 times. Faith grabbed on tighter to Seventeen and tears began flowing rapidly out of her eyes again. "Please, please don't do it! PLEASE!" she began crying again, not caring how weak she looked. "WHY NOT?" Trunks lost his cool completely and the blast grew bigger. "Because… because…" she couldn't get it out. Seventeen looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. "Spit it out or I'm going to blow you both to oblivion! Tell me! Because WHAT?" Trunks shouted. "Because I love him!" Faith shouted back. Her body began trembling as her secret was out, and she began sobbing again. _What? _Trunks' mind couldn't believe what she had just said. Neither could Seventeen and he stared at her in utter shock. Trunks' blast disappeared. "W-what did you say?" Trunks said stepping a little closer to hear better. Faith stopped sobbing, took a few rapid breaths, and then spoke. The area around seemed so quiet, except for her. "I said I love him." She declared without regret in her voice. Trunks wanted to ask why, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. He stuttered for a bit, and then spun around and flew away, his mind was foggy and he couldn't think anymore.

Seventeen looked at the girl in his arms. She was gaining control of her sniffling. She began wiping her tears. "Hey," he said looking down at her while smiling. She was embarrassed by how she lost control of herself and now he knew her secret. But she looked back up at him anyway and smiled at another job well-done. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at his bloody face. "Yeah, I think so." He said, though his body ached like never before. She got up off of him and then lifted his arm over her shoulder and tried to hoist him up. He got to his feet with her help and they walked to the restroom that was there. Seventeen sat on the edge of the sink while Faith took wet paper towels and cleaned the blood off of his face and body. She started to press her fingers over his body to see if there were any sensitive areas. "Tell me if you feel any pain." She said as she firmly pressed her fingers over his body. He winced with almost every touch. He had been beaten pretty badly. She noticed that his collarbone looked swollen, bruised and seemed to bulge. "Did he hit you there?" she asked. "Yeah, I think it's broken." He said fighting back the pain. "I'm so sorry…" Faith said looking sadly into his eyes. She walked in between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry. I tried to prevent this from happening…" tears began rolling down her cheeks again. Seventeen grabbed her chin and gently tilted it to face him. She looked in his eyes and saw that they now had emotion in them. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize." He said in his low, deep voice. He kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her. She slowly felt her body relaxing and her mind was now at ease. She closed her eyes, but was then stirred by the sound of his voice.

"**I love you, too."**

He whispered. Faith's eyes flooded with tears, but happy tears. She hugged him tighter and her body was trembling again. She started kissing his neck and his shoulder gently. And then she finally calmed down. She looked at him and then simultaneously, they kissed each other again. Seventeen felt like the world was in its right place and everything was in sync. Not only was he happy, but he was in internal peace. Though, you just can't shake the feeling that something is missing…

* * *

Wow, so they finally get together! Too bad it had to come from Seventeen almost getting killed. Faith loves him, and I bet you guys already knew that, haha! But the crazy thing is, HE LOVES HER TOO! :D What do you think of this chapter? Please review!


	17. These Feelings Overwhelm Me

**Disclaimer: **In the beginning of the story I did warn of lemon and I'm here right now to tell you that they MAY be lemon. It's not a promise, but they MAY be lemon, lol. Idk, I'm just makin sure. :)

These Feelings Overwhelm Me

It was 9pm and the night was quieter than it had ever been. The house was silent, yet extremely inviting. Seventeen laid on his bed with ice packs wrapped to his body. Faith had called an ambulance for his internal bleeding and fractured collarbone, and then they took him home once he was fixed up. He stared at the ceiling remembering the events of that day. He was almost killed again, and for the third time, Faith had saved his life. And then she came clean about the real reason she wanted him alive… because she loves him. His thoughts were interrupted by a feminine figure standing at the door smiling at him. She was holding a tray that was steaming hot with a plate full of dinner and it had water instead of an alcoholic beverage on the side. "Can you eat?" she asked. "I suppose so." He responded as he tried to sit up. She sat down on the bed next to him and gently brushed some hair out of his face with her finger. "You scared me half to death throwing up all that blood." She said still shaken from the experience. "Yeah, sorry." He laughed. "He hit me in the gut about 30 times. I can't really remember if it was more than that since I blacked out." He said as he began to eat what was on his plate. Faith sighed and relaxed once she realized he wasn't about to bring it back up. "This is good." He said, enjoying it. "Thanks, I tried to make the sauce light so that it wasn't too filling for your stomach." She said remembering how careful she was in preparing the meal. He quickly finished and put the plate on the tray.

Seventeen's mind started to go to the fight. There was only one thing on his mind while he fought and that was Eighteen. He tried his best to avenge her, but Trunks had gained too much power and got the upper hand. He almost died out there again, and it began to seem like his sister had died in vain. He couldn't get her back and he couldn't do the next best thing, which was to kill the one that had killed her. Seventeen's world suddenly started spinning and he kept thinking about the day his sister was killed. Her face, that blast, the cold-hearted murder of the only person who had been there for him from the beginning of his life all the way up to the day she died. He didn't even get to say goodbye… Faith stared into Seventeen's eyes and saw the pain in them. He was trying hard to cover it up, but it was failing to be hidden. "Are you okay?" she asked. Seventeen couldn't answer, for there was a lump in his throat containing all of the emotions he tried to suppress. He finally swallowed it and found the strength to speak, but the more he tried to hide it, the more it went swerving in his head. "Just…" he sighed. "I'm fine…" he lied, but Faith knew better than that, especially the way she saw his eyes glaze up. "Seventeen … I know something's bothering you. I told you before that if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I'm here for you. I mean that." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and he thought about telling her, but seeing his sister's remains raining down over and over again just threw him over the edge. He couldn't talk about it.

Faith studied him again and suddenly it hit her. "Is it you sister?" she asked quietly, her face filled with concern for him. She obviously hit the nail on the head when she saw him snatch his gaze from her. He turned away from her and faced the other way. _Oh my gosh, I never knew he was that upset about it. _She thought. "Seventeen…" she said trying to get him to face her again when she heard his breaths getting heavier and quicker. "Seventeen…" she tugged his shoulder a bit, but then stopped when she saw him put his hand to his face, just like the other night. "Can you talk to me?" she asked. Seventeen couldn't talk, he couldn't even hide his emotions anymore. He felt the reality of it all and it hurt… bad. She kept staring at him, and then she tried to rub his shoulders but suddenly, they started bouncing. Faith was taken aback and shocked. _Is he… _She heard him draw a breath in and then his body racked again. _Oh my God, he is. _Faith felt sadness overwhelm her, as if she were feeling what he felt. "Seventeen…" she said once more, but this time, it was in a whisper. She let go of his shoulder and started rubbing his back, and that's when his sobs got louder. His whole body shook with the sobs, and his tears dropped two by two onto the bed. Faith didn't really know what to say that could make it better for him, but she knew what she wanted to do. She got up and walked to the other side of him and sat down. She gently grabbed his chin and lifted it so his eyes could meet hers. His face made her heart sink. There was so much pain in his eyes, the tears that fell were filled with much more than just the fact that his sister was gone. It was full of all he'd been through throughout his life. The fact that he and his sister kept each other strong throughout all of the tortures and struggles their lives had been. All the feelings of worthlessness, ostracization, outcast, etc. all welled up in his tears. Seeing and hearing him cry was like feeling the same thing he felt. It spoke of all the things he didn't get to say, and still to this day would never say. A tear found it's way from Faith's eye as she watched him. She brushed his hair away from his face and then spoke. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I'm sorry they treated you and your sister that way. I'm sorry that she had to die. But I need you to know something; you're never alone. You're sister is always with you, you two are the same being. Even if you can't see her, she's there with you, in your heart. And so am I. I will always be there for you, don't you know that?"

He looked back into her eyes as she spoke and he saw how tender and sincere her words were. The softness of her voice and those warm brown eyes took the negativity right out of him. He stopped sobbing for a second when he felt her wrap him tightly in a heartening embrace. She kissed his neck and stroked his hair. He started crying again, but this time, it was because he finally had someone who cared for him and would be there for him no matter what. She risked her life for him and she treated him like a human. She was the first to not ostracize him and make him feel like he was a soulless machine. She was the first to actually try to talk to him and figure out who he was on the inside. She was the first to ever push past the fact that he was a murderer and try to be a friend to him. The first who had ever seen him cry like that and the first to ever hold him to comfort him. He hugged her tightly back and let all of his emotions go. His tears wet her shoulder, but she continued to hold him until he finally stopped five minutes later. His breathing was no longer heavy and his tear flow ceased. Faith finally let go of him and she looked up at him to gently wipe his tears away. She put on a gentle smile and after a few seconds, he returned the smile. He felt a little ashamed, but he also felt a lot better. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and to think about his sister was not so painful now. Faith's words gave him a little more hope and eased his mind. It shocked his mind how she knew all that he was upset about without him even telling her, as if she were there in his mind. A question popped in his head. "Are you telepathic?" he asked out of the blue. Faith's eyes popped for a second, and then she laughed. "No, I just… sometimes, you just know. Not saying that I knew before, but looking into someone's eyes can tell you just about everything you need to know." She explained. "Oh…" he replied, he thought about when he looked into her eyes and knew what kind of person she was. She was absolutely right.

He sat there staring out for a minute, but then he turned and looked at Faith. "I never did thank you for all you've done, did I?" he asked, realizing that she had done more for him than anyone in his life ever had. She shook her head no, but smiled sweetly as she did it. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Thank you," he whispered and then engaged in a deeper, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, their lips sucked the other's. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The ardent kiss soon sparked the fiery, passionate, animalistic desires that only two loving beings can experience. Seventeen soon began rubbing her body. He felt his hands slip from her tiny waist to her generously round booty. He began massaging it and loving every curve. Faith's mind was in the same place as she began unbuckling his belt and unsnapping his gun holster. Seventeen removed his hands from her body to his and he began tearing the bandaged ice packs from his body. The pain only ignited the passion he was feeling. Faith felt his soft, warm hands slip underneath her shirt and lift it off of her body. She now had his pants off and was working on his boxers. He was now unhooking her bra straps and massaging her toned back muscles. They continued to kiss each other deeply while everything went on. Soon, the two were naked and ready to experience something they had never experienced before.

Seventeen pushed her down onto the bed and spread her legs as wide as they could go. Just looking at her perfect body made his erect penis ready. His instincts knew exactly what to do, and he inserted his head into her exposed vagina. Her breath became faster and faster as he slowly inserted his large member deeper and deeper into her. She began grunting softly at first, but then she began moaning in pain and pleasure as it was finally in all the way. She felt the veins of his penis pulse in her vagina and it made her mind go wild. He began moving in and out, rocking back and forth. Being her first time, Faith's body was filling with highs and lows, and her moans were loud and thrilling. Her hymen busted and blood ran down her vagina. She arched her back in pleasure and began longing for more. She wrapped her legs around his "V" shaped waist and arched her back to get in deeper. "Ooooh, ooooh, aaaahhh, ooooh, Seventeen!" were the words that came out of her mouth. They both were sweating and Seventeen's pleasure level was off the charts. Faith felt her juices begin to lubricate the microscopic space that was left in her walls. She sat up and laid Seventeen back and straddled him. His penis was still deep within her, but she wanted to do things to him that he would never forget. She began riding his penis. She leaned back holding his ankles for stability and then started bouncing up and down while his penis pulsed inside her. He couldn't hide his pleasure, and watching her large DD breasts bounce as she did it made the experience all the more sexy. Her nipples were rosy pink and erect. Her creamy, round, voluptuous breasts bounced wildly up and down as her body did. "Oh, Faith…" Seventeen began slowly grinding his hips, intensifying the phenomenon. He sat up and thrusted his pelvis deeper into hers. Faith groaned sexually in absolute bliss and wrapped her arms around him as they began slow grinding. Seventeen's breathing became harder as he was reaching ecstasy. He grunted gently with each thrust. Faith was clawing at his back trying to bear with the pain and pleasure he was giving her, but it was too much. She moaned louder and louder and began rolling her eyes into the back of her head. Her hair fell all over her body as their movements started picking up momentum and suddenly, she felt a warm liquid fill her hole. Seventeen had busted inside of her and he couldn't have felt more satisfied in his life. She moaned louder as the feeling only stimulated her clitoris. Soon, her vagina reached its climax as well.

Her muscles contracted and her heart beat so fast, it felt like it would explode, but then she exploded. Her warm liquid mixed with his, and it dripped down her thighs and onto the hole of her buttocks. Seventeen also had the clear white fluid on him. She began rolling her hips in a circular motion and the sensation on his penis grew. He now straddled her and began massaging her breasts. He bent down and laid on top of her while licking and sucking her hard, pink nipples. He was sucking it so passionately, yet, so gently. Her hands ran up and down his chiseled chest and his 6-pack abs. She'll admit that he wasn't a bulky build like the other Z-fighters, but he sure was packing plenty. Her soft hands caressed his tight waist, and they ran back up to his face. He stopped licking and sucking her breast to look at her face. She was so beautiful, and he was so stunning. His once stoic, icy eyes were now filled with love and passion. And her brown eyes that the moonlight lit up to shine amber, were now filled with completion. She was no longer alone. She had him, and he had her. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said back. And they kissed again.

* * *

Aw, he finally cried :( I hope I didn't make him seem weak by doing that. He just needed to get that out of his system. Anyway, that is some hard sex right there! lol. I know some of you are thinking, "it's about time!" Yeah, but, they finally accept their feelings for each other and from this point on, the two of them are an item. :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

P.S. if you were masturbating to this chapter, you're just nasty O_O


	18. The Deal

The Deal

The birds chirped loudly as the sky was set in a vivid pink and orange blend. The sun's rays shined radiantly through the window onto the sleeping couple. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and were now waking… at least one of them. Seventeen opened his eyes slowly and saw a beautiful woman resting peacefully in his arms. The way the sun lit her face made her look almost angelic. The light brought out her hair color, which appeared a light brown with orange and red highlights. Her creamy peach skin glowed in the sunlight, and her eyelashes framed her delicate face so perfectly. He brushed her cheek lightly with his finger, careful not to wake her. And then he gently got out of bed, still in pain from yesterday's battle. _I can't believe I lost… _he thought, looking in the mirror at how badly bruised his body was. _But in a way, I won. _He looked over at his sleeping companion. _She won… _he smiled humbly. He thought over the events of the previous day. He had so much fun yesterday, despite what had happened later on with Trunks. She had shown him a whole different side of the world that he never knew of because he was too busy destroying it. And he remembered his breakdown, but strangely, it made him stronger. They had definitely reached a milestone.

He walked to the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes that he had gotten a few days before. He stared at it for a second and sighed. Something startled his mind a bit as he felt someone behind him wrap their arms around him and rest their head on his back. He knew that touch all too well; Faith had woken up. "Good morning." He said, glad that she was up. "Good morning. Man, I slept like a baby!" she said stretching. He laughed. He slept pretty good, too. They had tired themselves out sexing each other all night. They had about 3 rounds before they finally went to bed. Seventeen, having infinite energy gave Faith an extra challenge. "Seventeen," she said his name so softly, it made his spine tingle. He looked at her to see what she had to say. "That was amazing." She said smiling and reminiscing about their performance. "Thanks, so were you." He said turning around to hold her in his arms. "You blew my mind." He said as his breath caressed her neck and sent shivers down her spine. She let her body relax and took in the moment. "Breakfast time!" she said suddenly, and Seventeen laughed at her spontaneity. They walked down the stairs hand in hand towards the kitchen. "Do you want help?" he offered. "That would be nice." Faith smile at his generosity. They began making another gourmet meal.

Trunks woke up that morning feeling sluggish and tired mentally and physically. He didn't sleep well that night at all. He was too busy thinking about what had happened back at the shore of North City. _A human in love with an android… that has plagued this earth? _His mind couldn't process it. The bane of his existence was once again allowed to live, and it's all because a girl is in love with him. Trunks cursed himself for being to sympathetic. He remembered how the girl was crying. _She really did love him…_ he thought to himself. _But why? _"Trunks, are you up yet?" he heard his mother call from outside his door. "Yeah, I'm up." He said as clearly as he could. His mother peeked into the room and then walked in. "You okay, son? You overslept this morning." She said as she sat on the end of his bed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said lowly. "It's just… that girl _loves_ him." He said looking up at his mother in confusion of his own words. "She… loves him?" Bulma thought she was hearing wrong. "She jumped in the way of my blast again and then she started… crying. But it wasn't just any type of crying. It was the kind that you did when my father died." He said looking solemnly at his hands that rested on his lap. Bulma remembered her anguish at that time. "She pleaded to me, crying for me to let him live. And he was holding her like you held me when Gohan died." He said trying to compare incidents. Bulma looked at him stunned by what he was saying. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the same android. "But… androids can't feel, can they?" Bulma asked totally confused. "It turns out, he's not completely an android. He bleeds like a normal person, he even vomited after I got him in the stomach enough times. Dr. Gero must have created a cyborg duo." Trunks said putting the pieces together. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Trunks sat and stared. He thought for a good minute and then spoke. "I've got an idea."

The view of the area from the roof was breathtaking. The neon-blue sky gleamed with the beauty of the bright yellow star in the center of it. The clouds looked so heavenly as the sun peeked through them. The pair sat on the roof enjoying their freshly cooked meal. "Wow, it's so peaceful out here." Faith pointed out. Seventeen agreed, especially since their ordeal was over. And although he was now happy, there was only one thing that could have made everything perfect. "What's wrong?" Faith asked, sensing that he was longing for something. "Nothing." He said. "Actually, there is something." He finally decided to come clean about how he'd been feeling. "You remember how you said that love makes you feel like everything is complete?" he started as she nodded. "I believe you now. Except I only feel 99% complete." He said. She rubbed his back comfortingly, knowing what was missing. "Everything will be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will. I _promise_." she said. Her voice was so soothing, he almost believed her all the way. She leaned over and kissed his ear, then his cheek, then his neck, then his chin, and then his lips. She put both hands on his face and stared into his beauty. His face was so awe-inspiring the way the sky set his eyes. She saw her reflection in those pale blue orbs of his. She began massaging the back of his head, running her fingers through his silky raven hair. It felt so good to him that he began to close his eyes in pleasure. He opened them and lifted her up into his lap and held her tight. "I love you so much."

Trunks stared at the two of them from behind. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. _Wow, they actually adore each other. _He had been standing there for about 15 minutes observing them, unnoticed. He finally decided to show himself. "Touching…" The couple turned around and to their surprise saw him standing there with his arms crossed. "What do _you_ want?" Seventeen's tone was bitter and cold. His face went from compassionate to hateful. Faith held onto him tighter and glared daggers into Trunks. "I came to make a deal with you." He said landing on the roof and stepping closer. Seventeen laughed at his offer. "And why would we want to make a deal with you? Why should we even trust you?" "Why should we trust _you_?" Trunks challenged. Seventeen's eyes turned to slits in despise of his opponent. "I am going to return to the past to retrieve the dragon balls. When I come back, I will wish to restore this planet to the way it was before you and your sister went and destroyed it." Trunks stated. "If it is true that you really changed, I need proof of that. And if you can prove to me that you have changed your ways, I will wish back your sister." Trunks said, now hoping that Faith was right about him. Seventeen thought it was a joke at first, but then he looked to Faith and saw the gleeful look in her eyes. He then turned back to Trunks with his decision. "Alright, you have yourself a deal." He said. "Good, because if you go back on the deal, not only will I not wish her back, but I will kill you both, tears or not." He made sure to glare at Faith with the last part. Faith didn't care about his threat. She was just happy that Seventeen would soon be reunited with his sister. "Alright, now get off of our property." Seventeen shooed. Trunks glared at him, but turned around and flew back home. _Good, that should keep him at bay. _Trunks smiled as he soared through the air.

Faith was so ecstatic about it and she embraced him cheerily. "I'm so happy for you!" she said. "Thanks, but I don't need his pity to get my sister back." He was obscuring how he really felt. He was almost as excited as Faith. "You do realize that once my sister is back, she's not going to approve of you." He wanted to give her the heads up. "I know, but I'm not worried about that right now. Right now, I'm just happy for you because I know that you'll be happy with her." Faith smiled humbly. Seventeen smiled at her and kissed her gently but passionately.

* * *

That was awfully generous of Trunks. :) The only question now is, is Seventeen up to meeting his demands? Do you think that trunks should have been nice like that and offered him that deal? What would you have done differently?


	19. Day Out

**Disclaimer: **Lot's of foul language... lol I'm from Philly and when we Philly cats get mad, we will curse you the f*ck out! LMAO Enjoy!

Day Out

A few weeks past by and the earth seemed more peaceful than ever. The population was very low from all of the killing, but all of the destruction had ceased. Trunks and his mother no longer lived in fear, as Trunks was the new protector of the earth and he had seemingly changed the dynamic of the game. But he was now away in the past retrieving the dragon balls like her said. Towards North City, it was just as peaceful. It was quiet, as usual and everyone seemed to be happy, especially Faith and Seventeen. They sat in the lounge room enjoying the music coming from the radio.

Faith was on his lap and he had the recliner out so their legs were resting up. "I never thought I'd actually like this music." He said. "Yeah, I didn't really expect you to." Faith laughed. "It's not half bad." He added in. "So, what's the plan for today?" Faith asked, having no clue of what to do today. "I don't know. Do you want to see if there are any amusement parks left?" he asked, hoping she'd enjoy that idea. "That sounds great!" she piped. "I'll go get dressed!" she hopped off of his lap and dashed towards her room giggling like a little girl. Seventeen laughed at her spunk. That giggle of hers really began to grow on him. It was her signature. He got up and went after to her room to sit on her bed. He suddenly didn't understand why they had separate rooms. They already sleep together every night and they had sex, so privacy really isn't an issue anymore. "Hey Giggles," he dubbed her that 2 weeks ago due to her funny little laugh. "Yes, hun?" she swung her head to see him and let her hair fall to the side. She knew he liked seeing her hair flow like that. "Why do we stay in separate rooms? We have nothing to hide from each other, right?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Faith put her finger to her lips. "Well…" she looked like she was about to refute what he just said. "You little…" he got up and tackled her to the ground playfully and they began laughing. "You know I never hide anything from you." She said smiling at him. "Good, because I would hate to have to destroy you." He said ominously. Faith stared at him for a moment, not being able to read whether or not he was joking. "I'm kidding!" he said. "OMG, don't play like that!" she said as she punched him in the chest. He stood to his feet and pulled her up to stand, but she collapsed onto him and wouldn't stand up. He laughed, knowing that she just wanted a reason to hold onto him. "Seriously, now, let's get dressed." He said, eager to go out.

They were finally dressed and were on their way out of the door. Suddenly, an idea came to Faith. "Let's fly this time. I've always wanted to." She said looking up him. "Alright then, come here." He said with a smile as he stretched his arms out for her. She happily walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and then pulled her even closer to him. Her breasts and stomach were now pressed against his rock hard, muscular chest and abs. Faith felt the feeling of weightlessness and then looked down. "Oh my gosh!" she said not knowing whether to be excited or scared. She was definitely excited. She looked back at Seventeen who was smiling sexily at her. She felt a twinge in her heart from looking at how gorgeous he is. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes," she said, and he dashed off through the air. Faith felt the g-force on her and held on tighter to him. She buried her face in his shirt to keep the forceful gusts of wind out of her face. _Wow, he smells good. _She thought to herself smelling the masculine scent of his cologne. Seventeen was planning on going to the amusement park just outside of North City. They reached it and saw the huge Ferris Wheel. This amusement park was pretty crowded with tons of people bustling about it. Seventeen landed and Faith slowly took her arms from around his neck. "Aw, I was enjoying that!" he joked. They both laughed and then started towards the lines. As soon as someone recognized Seventeen, they panicked and screamed. "Ahhhh! It's the killer android! Run!" and he scrammed. And you know humans, one person runs, everyone runs. The park turned into chaos and almost everyone cleared the area. "Looks like we're first in line." Faith said as she laughed at the scene.

They walked with his arm around her towards the line of people standing at the roller coaster and some of the people ran. The others were scared and hoped that the couple wasn't going to cause any harm to them. Seventeen looked at a teenaged boy who was standing in line staring back at him in fear and curiosity. He then came up with a funny idea. He feint-jumped at the boy and the boy fell back onto his butt in horror. Seventeen cracked up and Faith put her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter while everyone else moved as far away from them as they could. The boy got up, humiliated, but now more scared then ever. The roller coaster came down and it was time for the people in line to enter it. "Come on, we don't have to wait for this." Seventeen said quietly to Faith and she nodded. _Wow, I expected her to be a good-girl and try to stop me. _He thought. They walked in the front of the line around all of those people who were patiently waiting. The man who worked as a part of the staff put his hand out to block them. "You have to wait in line." He said pointing to the end of the line. "We did, and now it's time to ride." Seventeen said playfully as he pushed the man aside and stepped into a car of the coaster. The two of them sat down in the front seat. "Are you okay sitting here?" he turned and asked Faith, but before she could answer, a security officer came over and tried to get them out of the ride. "Come on, you two. Get out now, you aren't allowed on this ride without a ticket and without waiting in line first." The mustached man instructed. "No," Seventeen simply said and Faith shrugged to the officer with a smile. The officer took out his walkie-talkie and began to speak. "I'm going to need back up in train 31 on the Dominator 2000." A few minutes later, 3 more security officers arrive at the scene. "What's the situation?" one officer asked. "These two did not purchase a ticket and refuse to wait in line. Now they refuse to get off of this ride. We're going to have to take them by force." The original officer said. The four of them stepped closer but Seventeen put his finger up and shook it. "Nah-uh-uh, I don't think you want to do that." He said maintaining his cool smile. Three of them stepped forward regardless of his warning, then Faith spoke. "Seriously, you _don't_ want to do that. You _really_ don't." she couldn't put anymore emphasis on it. The officers ignored her warning and suddenly, the area turned bright.

The officer's stepped back, putting their arms over their eyes to stop the blinding light. All of the people in the line ran as fast as they could away from the danger. "Start the ride, or I'll blow this whole thing up." Seventeen said in a slow, yet clear voice. The man operating the roller coaster didn't need to be told again and he pushed the button to start the ride. The roller coaster started slowly up the incline towards the top, and as soon as it got to the top, it free fell almost at bullet speed and then went through several spiral loops and down again. They reached the exit again and were laughing their asses off at how fun it was. "I could do way better than that, though." Seventeen said, referring to his flying abilities. "You can in bed, too!" Faith joked. He nudged her and laughed. They got off and walked past the officers who were now afraid. One officer got on his walkie-talkie. "Deputy, we've got a problem."

They walked towards the giant swing ride and Faith remembered her first time riding something like that. "Oh my gosh, this ride." She said wide-eyed. Seventeen looked at her teasingly. "What, are you scared?" he laughed. "Hell no!" she said. "Let's go!" she said and they rushed towards it. Seventeen flew them into the seats while the staff wasn't paying attention. The guy turned around and saw them sitting there waiting to be strapped in. "Did you two pay already?" he asked. "Uh, yeah." Seventeen said, playing along. "Okay, all I ask is that you don't unbuckle or slide under the belt." He said as he fastened their straps. "Enjoy the ride." He said as he walked off. Seventeen looked over at Faith, and she looked like she was trying to mentally prepare herself. "You're scared, aren't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "No," she was lying. She paused for a moment. "But I do want to hold your hand." She said, embarrassed. Seventeen laughed, but grabbed her hand and stroked it. Suddenly, the ride started. It went back slowly and then forward. As it went back again, it picked up height, and that's when panic struck in Faith's mind. "Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" she yelled out of nowhere. Seventeen got a huge kick out of her sudden panic. He laughed, but he was really enjoying the ride. They were so high all they could see was sky. "You know, this isn't so bad." Faith finally said. "I know, it's awesome." Seventeen agreed. Five minutes later, the ride was over.

After 2 hours of non-stop riding, Faith began to get hungry. "I wonder if they have anything good to eat around here." She said. "There's a concession-stand over there." Seventeen pointed. "Do they have any real food?" She asked. Her belly wasn't in the mood for junk food. "I don't know, let's go see." He said. They walked over and surprisingly, no one ran. They must have no known or recognized one of the androids. Faith waited in line to take the time out to see what she wanted to order while Seventeen sat off to the side. All of a sudden, a man no older than 28 walked over to Faith. "Hey, cutie. Why don't you let me buy you something? They're expensive over here." He said while checking out her body. "No thanks. I got it." Faith said without looking back at him. "Well how about a number?" he said stepping closer. Seventeen watched the man walk closer to her, and soon, he was behind her trying to touch her. He felt a swarm of rage fill his belly and he got up abruptly and put an end to it. Faith turned around quick and pushed the man off of her. "Hey, douche, back off, _now_." Seventeen said in his deep, threatening voice. The man looked at Seventeen up and down and then sized him up. "Get out of here, girly-boy. Can't you see I'm talking to this beautiful lady here?" the guy said, putting his arm around Faith. Faith slapped him, but he pretended not to notice, trying to maintain his front. Seventeen's eye twitched and he felt himself slowly begin to snap. "I'm going to tell you one more time to get your hands off of my girlfriend, or else." Seventeen slowed his words down and his voice got deeper as he got angrier. The guy looked at Faith, and then at Seventeen. "What? That's your girlfriend?" he said it while looking at Faith for confirmation. She nodded with a smile. "What are you doing with a pansy like that? You need to be with a man that can provide for you, pay your bills; someone who can handle a body like yours!" he said pointing at himself. Seventeen broke out into laughter at how dumb the guy looked and Faith snickered as well. "Come on, babe. Can I get your digits or what? Do I have to beg?" he got down on one knee. Seventeen stepped forward and the guy stood up to him. "Whachu gonna do, pretty boy? What are you going t-…" he was punched in the face so hard that he spun around twice before hitting the ground. He was out cold. Everyone in line was shocked by the scene and gasped. "Thank God!" Faith said as she hugged Seventeen.

Faith ordered her food and they began walking to a bench to sit and eat. They found one and Faith didn't hesitate to dig in. "Oh my gosh, this is so good!" she said while eating her spicy chicken enchilada with a size of curly fries. Seventeen stole a couple of fries and was enjoying it. "Do you want a bite? It's SO good!" she offered him the enchilada. "Well… okay." He said and took the enchilada and took a bit bite. "Not that much!" Faith laughed, as almost half of it was gone. "Wow, that is good." Seventeen agreed and gave it back to her. She took another bite and then passed it back to Seventeen. He took another bite and then passed it to her. They shared it that way until it was gone. They also shared the soda she got with it. "I'm in the mood for funnel cake!" she said. "Man, you have an appetite on you!" Seventeen joked as he noticed how insatiable her appetite could be at times. Faith handed him a $5 and he went up to buy her one. As soon as he walked up to the stand, the guy freaked out, but Seventeen snapped him out of it. "Will you shut the f*** up? I'm trying to buy something!" he said. Faith was over at the table cracking up as hard as she'd ever laughed at it. "Gimme a funnel cake or something, and make it two." He said handing the frightened man the bill. The man hastily made the funnel cakes and then handed it to him. Seventeen turned to walk away but kept facing the man, and then he jumped at him and the man backed up into the fryer. Seventeen walked away smiling as the man screamed in agony as the hot grease scolded him.

"Wow, these people here are pathetic!" Faith said, thinking about how many people were running. A woman and her friends around the age of 20 heard Faith's comment and felt offended. "So is your mother, bitch!" one of them called. The others laughed. Faith turned around and saw them staring at her, and suddenly, she snapped. The Philadelphian came right out of her. " 'So is my mother'? Well how about your crow's feet ridden mother standing right next to you?" she pointed to the girl's friend who began to tear up at the insult. "And your grandma over on the other side of your fat ass?" she pointed to the other friend who was now ready to fight and the original girl was completely disrespected for being called fat. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and get a damn wax cuz you look like an albino gorilla with a blonde mop on its head." Faith finished, smirking at the priceless look on the girl's face. "Who are you to talk about my hair like that?" the girl said touching her blonde locks. "And my face is way prettier than yours!" she put in. "Oh, that's a face? Holy shit!" Faith said pointing her finger directly in the girl's face. Seventeen began laughing loudly at the insult. He was impressed, he never knew that she had it in her. Faith indeed could be very aggressive when she wanted to. The girl slapped Faith's hand out of her face, but Faith slapped the girl hard with an echoing pop and the girl started to cry because of the throbbing pain on her cheek. Her friends tried to jump in but Seventeen stood in front of his girlfriend. "Touch her and you die." He said smiling. They looked him in his crystalline eyes and then the gun in his holster and backed away. "We will see you again, bitch! And your hot boyfriend won't save you!" one of them called back. Seventeen was flattered by the complement, but took his gun from the holster and aimed it at the girls but Faith put her hand on it and shook her head no. "Aw, man!" he said disappointed. "Alright, just one." She said, allowing him to shoot. "Which one?" he said. "I don't like the one on the left." Faith said, and not another word was needed. A loud pop sound radiated through the atmosphere and the chick on the left went down. Her friends screamed and ran away as fast as they could. "Thanks, babe." Faith said as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

* * *

Faith isn't always a sweet little angel! She's full of surprises and even has a little bad side. That was basically the point of this chapter; to show the different sides of Faith, and to show how Seventeen is adapting to the world that Faith is accustomed to. I hope you enjoyed, lol Just letting you know that this chapter wasn't pointless, LOL!


	20. Strange Sightings

**Disclaimer: **Hey, me again! I just wanted to let you know that there are sexual references in this chapter. Perhaps, some very STRONG sexual references.

Strange Sightings

They returned home after an additional 2 hours of fun at the amusement park. They walked into the house laughing and talking about how funny some of the people there were. "That guy was staring at you as if you were a scrumptious piece of steak." Seventeen said talking about another guy other than the one he knocked out. "Yeah, but every girl we passed stared at you as if you were a celebrity!" Faith pointed out. Seventeen turned to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her and she put her arms around his neck. "That's okay though, cause I have you, don't I?" he asked stroking her cheek and gazing into her eyes. "Always…" Faith said as her breath was taken away by the beauty of his eyes. "And you know what?" he asked. "What?" Faith answered. "I love you." He mouthed the words. She laughed, then whispered "I love you too." Their faces were so close and they teased each other with their lips. Their noses were touching slightly, and they eyed each other's lips. They moved in to kiss but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Seventeen opened the door and saw that it was the girl who lived next door. She was not expecting to see him there but she was instantly strung by his looks. "_Hello_," she said twirling her dirty blonde locks. "Alisha, what do you want?" Faith asked annoyed. "I was coming to see if that purple-haired hunk was here, but I guess I found something better." She said gawking up at Seventeen who had his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "Sorry, he's taken." Faith said smiling sarcastically as she walked up to the door and slammed it in the girl's face. "Ugh, she's so annoying!" Faith scoffed. Seventeen laughed. "What's up with her?" he asked feeling a little weirded-out. "She's really promiscuous. She'll take on anything she finds attractive. It's not everyday a handsome man such as yourself comes around here, you know." Faith said smiling. "Yeah well, I still haven't seen a girl more beautiful than you are, and know that I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend." Seventeen said genuinely, thought it felt a little weird referring to himself as that. Faith smiled happily and her cheeks flushed. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

They went upstairs into her bedroom and got undressed. Faith put on her lacey babydoll, which was black this time, and Seventeen took off all of his clothes except his jeans and bandanna. Faith stared at his lean muscular body in lust. _Man, he looks like a sexy thug. _Seventeen noticed her stare. She walked over to him slowly and placed her hands on his muscularly pecked chest. She licked all the way from his neck down to his toned up abdomen. She began unbuckling his belt and unsnapping his gun holster. The gun fell to the ground and his belt came loose. She unzipped his pants to expose the bulge that had formed in his boxers from watching her get that lacey babydoll around her curvy little body. She pulled his boxers down and let his jeans and boxers slide down his toned legs to his ankles, now fully exposing his lower half. Faith licked her lips at how huge he was and how it stood up, just waiting for her. She opened her mouth and let her tongue sneak out onto the head of his penis. She teased it and then traced down towards his balls. She traced the seam with her tongue and then began gently sucking on them. Seventeen closed his eyes in the extreme pleasure he was not ready for. _Oh my God, this girl is amazing… _He thought as he felt himself grow larger and the veins of his penis pulsed. "Now, Seventeen, just know that I've never done this before. I'm doing it because I love you." She said as she licked her lips and continued. She began to let his large member enter her mouth and go as far as it could. It touched the back of her mouth, but surprisingly, no gag reflex. She began bobbing, giving in a huge amount of ecstasy. His breathing became heavier and he was struggling to keep his cool. Seventeen didn't want to do it, but he couldn't hold it. He felt himself burst in her mouth. Faith stopped bobbing and looked up at him with her mouth full of his semen. He looked at her with an apologetic look on his face, hoping she wasn't angry with him. She suddenly swallowed the liquid with an audible gulp and then she continued as if it never happened. Seventeen's mind was fully blown.

About 15 minutes later, she was done, and Seventeen was exhausted from so much of the sensation. But he picked Faith up and laid her on the bed gently. He pulled down her thong and spread her legs open. He bent down and began licking all inside of her clit. He got the walls of her vagina and he began licking inside of it. Faith arched her back and moaned in pleasure. His warm breath on it added to the sensation. "Ooooh, Seventeen …" she moaned. His tongue started making a wave motion in her pussy and it made her go wild. "Oooooh! AAAAaaaaahhh! OOOOOh BABY!" she was losing it. Seventeen was enjoying her taste, her scent and the way her clit felt on his tongue. Faith tried to hold it back, but her orgasm was too powerful and she cummed right into his mouth. He lapped it up as if it were holy nectars. He was _loving_ this. Twenty minutes later, he stopped and was ready for bed. He laid beside his panting lover and wrapped his arms around her. "Each and everyday, I love you more and more." He said before he kissed her and drifted off to bed. She cuddled closer to him and then did the same.

The next morning, the sky wasn't a vivid and orange like it was before. As a matter of fact, the sky was pitch black. It was about 7:30 am and there wasn't a single color in the sky. Faith was the first to wake and she noticed that the room was still dark. She figured it was about 3 or 4 in the morning and looked at the clock. She was taken aback and a little frightened when she saw that it said 7:31 am. "What the…" she said as she rushed out of the bed to stare out the window. There were clouds, but the clouds were black as well. She ran over to the bed and shook Seventeen awake. "Huh, what? What's going on?" he was now alarmed. "Come look!" she said as she guided him to the window. He was really groggy, but once he looked, he saw a completely black sky. "Holy…" was all he could say. "It looks like Armageddon out there!" Faith said and they both ran down to the stairs but Faith almost fell back by what she saw outside. There was a huge, and I mean HUGE dragon towering above the area. "What the hell is that thing?" Seventeen asked. "I don't know." It's voice boomed loudly through the area. "Your wish has been granted." The dragon said that about 3 times, each time hurt their ears. Next thing you know, the dragon lights up and several balls shoot out for miles to scatter around the earth. Faith and Seventeen stared wide-eyed as the sky turned a light blue again. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of voices rejoicing. "I'm alive!" they heard someone say form a distance. Faith turned to Seventeen with a strange look on her face. "Do you think Trunks could have wished everyone back?" she asked. "It looks like it." He said as they saw a large amount of people walking down the street, seeming to love life. "Good morning, neighbors!" one of them yelled out waving happily to them. Faith laughed and waved back while Seventeen just looked in confusion. Suddenly, Faith didn't feel so good. Put her hand to her mouth and ran into the house, up the stairs and to the bathroom. Seventeen looked really confused.

* * *

Seventeen and Faith go all the way! LMFAO The Etarnal Dragon (whom I have no rights to) has been summoned and it looks like the earth has been revived. What does that mean for them? And what the heck is up with Faith?


	21. You're What!

You're What?

He went into the house after her and he tried to go into the bathroom but the door was locked. He knocked. "Are you okay in there?" he asked her. "I just threw up." She said back. "You did? Are you al-…" he heard gargling and splashes of vomit. "Can you open the door for me?" he wanted to come in and comfort her since there wasn't much he could do about it. Faith got up and opened the door, but immediately rushed back to the toilet to puke again. "Was it something you ate?" he asked. "I swear, I will kill that guy at the park if he poisoned you!" he said getting heated. "I'm fine, it must be some type of stomach bug or something." Faith reassured him. She started puking again. "You don't look fine to me. What should I do? Do you need anything?" he asked eagerly. He had never dealt with a sick human before, so he had no idea what to do or expect. He definitely didn't want to lose her. "Maybe some gingerale and something stale like pretzels or crackers?" she suggested. "Alright," he nodded. He got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and noticed that there were no crackers or gingerale. "Shit," he said and he closed the fridge. He flew back up the stairs and to the bathroom, where Faith was now flushing the toilet. "We have none of that. Where do I go to get it?" he asked. "There's a convenient store 12 blocks down from here. It should still be open." She said as she went to her room to grab her wallet. Faith just got an epiphany, and she took out an extra few bucks. "Can you buy me a gingerale, saltine crackers, and a pregnancy test?" she asked. "A what?" Seventeen asked completely flabbergasted at the request. "I just need to know, I mean, we did do it more than once without protection. Plus, I missed my period." She explained her reasoning. "Alright." He took the wallet and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back." He said as he hovered down the stairs and to the front door.

He flew about 12 blocks down from the 1700th block of North City and found the convenient store she was talking about. He was surprised to see so many people walking the streets and cars driving around. The once quiet town was now a full city. He landed and then entered the store. It was filled with people. He ignored them and grabbed the items he needed and then made his way out of the store. He completely forgot that Faith had given him money to pay for the items. "Oops!" he laughed. "Oh well." He flew into the sky and the owner of the store ran out shaking his fists in anger. He landed in front of the house and was greeted by a cheerful hug from his girl. "Where's the bag?" she asked, noticing he was carrying everything in his hands. "I kinda forgot to pay." He said scratching his head. Faith put her hands on her hips and shook her head but maintained her smile. "I feel a little better." She said. "Thank you so much for buying these." "No problem. You know I'd do anything for you." He really meant that. "Same here," Faith said. "I know… you've already proven that to me." He said, smiling humbly at her.

Two weeks later, the puking continued. But it seemed that Faith was beginning to decline more and more. She was tired and her breasts were painful to touch. She also had a fever, dizziness, and frequent bathroom trips. The only thing that put them at ease was her appetite. "I have a strange taste for meatloaf with gravy and mashed potatoes on a dinner-roll sandwich." She said out of the blue. Seventeen looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That sounds… appetizing." He said sarcastically. Faith laughed a little. "When I was younger, we used to have that for lunch at school and I used to turn it into a sandwich. It was so good, but everyone thought I was weird." She smiled at the memory. "So you want me to get you that?" he asked, readying himself to get up. "Aw, you don't have to. I'm just tasting for it." She said, trying not to have him running around too much on her behalf. "It's okay, Faith. You're sick, so I want to take care of you." He said, trying not to sound too mushy. His sweetness warmed her. "So, where do I get it?" he asked. "I doubt there are any stores that sell that." She laughed, afterall, it was an unusual meal. "Then I'll make it myself." He said standing up from the bed. "I love you so much." She said looking up at him compassionately. "I love you too. That's why I'm doing this." He said smiling. Faith reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote down the recipe and how to make it, then handed it to her boyfriend. "I'll try my best." He said as he went down to the kitchen to begin. Faith laid in the bed getting lost in her thoughts when she finally remembered the pregnancy test she got. She got up and took it off of the dresser and made her way to the bathroom.

Seventeen had the ground beef and all of the other ingredients he put in it molded into a mound. He placed the mound in a dish that he placed in the oven. "Man, I hope this turns out good." He said, knowing all of the hard work it takes to make this. He looked in the cabinets and saw a pack of dinner rolls. He took it out and then took out a baking sheet. He buttered down the sheet and then placed the rolls on it. He buttered the rolls and put them in the oven to join the meatloaf. He heard light footsteps heading towards the kitchen and he turned to see Faith walking towards the kitchen with a sexy grin on her face. She stopped at the thresh-hold and leaned against it, keeping her smile. "Hey, are you feeling better?" Seventeen asked, feeling himself get excited by her appearance. "Yeah, but listen, I have some news." She said, trying to not get too excited, herself. "What is it?" he asked, directing his attention to her fully. Faith hesitated to tell him, wondering if what she had to say would effect their relationship. _God, I hope he will be happy and not upset… _she said, now having second thoughts about telling him. Seventeen was waiting for her to say what she had to say, but he saw the look on her face and knew that she was going through an internal struggle. He now became a little afraid of what she would say. He was totally unguarded since he let down his walls for this girl. Faith took a deep breath and then decided to come out with it. "I-…, you…" she sighed. "You're going to be a daddy." She let it out and immediately felt her body drain. It took Seventeen a second to process what she just said. Then it finally registered as complete and utter shock. "I'm what?" he asked trying to make sure he heard correctly. "I'm pregnant." She said, making herself clear. She wore a small smile, but couldn't read his expression as happy or upset. Seventeen took another moment, and then he was sure. He walked up to her and stared in her eyes for a moment. She stared back at him, not knowing what to expect. And suddenly, he hugged her tightly. "We're going to be parents…" he said, confirming the fact. She closed her eyes and embraced him back.

A few hours later, the meatloaf was ready and hours before then the rolls were ready. Faith now made the mashed potatoes and homemade gravy. She sliced it in medium-thick slices and put everything inside the dinner-roll. She served up two plates and they began to dig in. "This is so good, Seventeen! You're becoming a really great cook!" she said as she bit into the deliciously creamy sandwich. Seventeen bit into his and agreed. "Thanks, you did a pretty good job, too. I don't know how you do it, but you are amazing." He praised. "Thanks!" Faith said happily. She remembered the topic before. "So, what do you think about… you know, being a father?" she asked. Seventeen stopped chewing, swallowed and looked down for a moment. He looked back up and then began. "I don't know." Faith felt her heart stop for a second. "It's a mixture of things. I'm definitely happy, but I'm also not so sure." He said honestly. Faith moved closer to him and put her hand on his lap. "Why aren't you sure?" she asked, hoping to ease him. He sighed. "How am I so sure that I'll be a good father? I've never had any kids, I never even thought I'd have kids, not in a million years. But then I met you, and my whole outlook on everything changed. I want to be there for the kid, but I don't know how." He said, his eyes filling with uncertainty. Faith placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I know how you feel, but we'll get through this. I'm new at parenting as well, but I know that I'll be a good mother, just like I know that you'll be a great father." She said, turning her serious look into an assuring smile. "But how do you know that?" Seventeen asked, still a little unsure. "You are a great boyfriend, and no one could have guessed that." Her smile turned into a grin, her pearly white teeth now glowing inside her pink lips. Seventeen finally smiled. "Wow, we really are boyfriend and girlfriend." He said, finally realizing the fact. "Yeah," Faith said removing her hand. "From the way things are, I could've thought we were more than that." He said, seemingly out of nowhere. His statement made Faith's heart skip 3 beats. Her throat got tight and her body had shivers going up and down the spine. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, anticipating the answer. Seventeen looked at her and stared for a few seconds. "I'll tell you another time." He said, returning to his meal. Faith stared blankly for a moment and disappointedly went back to her meal.

After the meal, Seventeen went into his room and sat on the bed. He was thinking about all that had happened in his life. From when he was still a human, to after his altercations, to his life as a ruthless killer, to when his sister was killed. Then he thought about Faith and how she had changed his life for the better. And now, he was going to have a child… with her. The idea was still too unbelievable. He reached over to grab the remote and turned the TV on. He went randomly flipping through channels to see anything that would interest him. He found a daytime talk-show and some of the action was interesting him. "So, Joseph, you understand that she doesn't want you anymore, right?" the host said to the guest. "I mean, I gave this girl my life, I had kids with her, I provided for them, I gave her money and then she did me like that!" the guest was fighting back tears. "You're just not a good boyfriend, so you gotta go." The female guest said. "Our next guest says that his domineering, cheating girlfriend is tearing his life apart." The host said as he introduced the next group of people. "Here's Samantha!" he said as the audience cheered and booed at the provocatively dressed woman entering the stage. _Ew, that woman has no class. _Seventeen thought in disgust at the woman's repulsiveness. "Yeah, so what? I control my boyfriend! If he didn't like it, he wouldn't keep running back to me!" the guest said with an attitude. "What are some of the things you control about him?" the host asked her. "I tell him what to wear and what not to wear, he has to eat what I tell him to eat. We have sex whenever I want it, he is not allowed to go out and see his friends. I don't like his family, so he can't see them either." The guest said shaking her head wildly with her words. "Why can't he see his family?" the host asked. "Because his mother and his sister don't like me! Both of them heifers can kiss my ass!" she said as she got up and shook her booty to the audience. Seventeen watched this in disgust, but he also felt a little more proud of Faith because she was nowhere near like that. She supported him no matter what he did, and she never once tried to control him. He flipped the channel and a soap opera was on. There was a man setting up his bedroom romantically for his wife. The wife came in and saw it and jumped onto her husband happily. They then started having sex. He changed the channel and a commercial came on. "Liboutin Dior Diamonds on 45th street North City. 'Because one diamond equals a lifetime'." The commercial advertised. Seventeen didn't know why, but an idea popped into his head. "Forty-fifth street North City…" he repeated.

* * *

So Faith is pregnant with Seventeen's baby! I bet no one saw that coming, LOL. That TV show Seventeen was watching seemed sort of like Jerry Springer or Maury ( I have no rights to those shows). Kinda made him appreciate what he has more. Liboutin Dior Diamonds sounds like an actual brand but it's not, lol I made it up. No seriously, Google it and I bet u won't find it! LOL


	22. Coming Together

Coming Together

"Seventeen, I'll be back, okay? I'm going to go to the mall and pick up some stuff!" Faith called up the stairs. "Okay, sweetie." She heard him call back. Faith grabbed her purse off of the couch and made her way out of the house. She walked to the car and got in. She turned it on and was off towards the mall. She arrived and parked in the parking lot. She walked in and was amazed at how many people were in there. That mall used to be so vacant that she didn't even have to purchase anything. _Good thing I brought my credit card. _She thought to herself as she started walking. She went to her favorite store and immediately began picking out what she liked. _Seventeen would love this on me. _She thought as she held up a leopard printed tube-top that she saw was in her size and threw in the cart. She walked over to the dress section after more items were thrown in and was halted by a beautiful black dress. It was a sexy dress, but definitely meant for a special occasion. It had a lot of cleavage exposure, but towards the abdomen, there was a silver buckle that held the dress together. The bottom tapered out elegantly and it had a small train on the back. It had matching gloves and silver strappy heels at the bottom. Faith _had_ to get it. She looked at the price tag and it read "$294". _That's really pricey, but it's so stunning. _Faith swallowed her pride and threw the outfit into the cart. She went to the register, paid for her clothes and then left the store with a heavy bag. On her way out, she noticed a new store that opened across from the store she just came out of.

She looked at how nice all of the male clothing was in there. "I totally just overspent, but I really should get Seventeen something." She said, ignoring the gap in her bank account. She walked in and tried to choose something she knew he would like. She found a mannequin that was dressed in a black and red short-sleeve hoodie with a white tee shirt inside, and denim cargo jeans. On its feet were high top black and red Air Force 1's with a golden potted part in the middle. "Wow," Faith said as she pictured Seventeen in that outfit. The items were laid out around the mannequin and Faith wasted no time picking it all out. She estimated his measurements and selected all of the clothing. Then she estimated his shoe size and got the shoes. She went to the register and it added up to $228. _Damn, I'm trying to go broke!_ She joked to herself as she paid for it all. She left the mall, hopped into the car and sped home.

Faith opened up the door with 2 bags full of clothes, but noticed that the house was silent… a little _too_ silent. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, but found that no one was in there. She took the bags and went upstairs, to find all of the lights off. "Seventeen, are you here?" she asked, hoping for a response. There was none and it kind of creeped her out a bit. _He didn't tell me he'd be going anywhere._ She raised an eyebrow and walked towards her room to put the bags down. She noticed a strange glow coming from her room, as if there were a dim light in there. "What the…" she opened the door and found the source of the light. There were candles all over the room, especially around the bed area. There were rose petals laid all over the floor leading up to the bed, where there was a bouquet of red and white roses on it. The radio that had been in the lounge room was now on the dresser playing a smooth and sexy jazz tune. Faith stood awestruck as her jaw dropped at the room. "Oh my gosh…" she choked out. She walked up to the bed and picked up the bouquet. She smelled them for a second and then touched the petals. _Yeah, these are definitely real flowers. _She smiled as she thought of how thoughtful this all was. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a body wrap itself around her, and the warm breath traced her neck and her back. Faith relaxed, as she knew exactly who it was; she knew that touch. She held the arms that were around her. "Do you like it?" the soft, deep, sensual voice asked. His voice was like velvet caressing her ears, like smooth dark chocolate cascading down your throat, like a lullaby being sang by an angel. "Yeah, thank you so much for this. You didn't have to do this." She said, and then she felt soft kisses going down her neck to her shoulder. "But I wanted to," the voice said so sexually. Faith felt her vagina become wet from the sound of his voice and the way he was making her body feel with his lips, breath and the warmth of his body.

The man behind her turned her around gently to face him and she stared up into those familiar crystalline eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed, then he started kissing her. Faith didn't resist and began longing for more of his kisses. She hungrily kissed him back, loving the taste of his lips, and the sensation she got from his tongue. He parted their make-out session and reached his hand into his pocket. "I need to ask you something." He said as he watched the sudden change in her expression. Faith's eyes were wide, but she had an anxious look on her face, almost if she knew what he was going to do. He laid her back on the bed, devouring her in kisses while pulling a small, velvet box out of his pocket. He then flipped it open with a swipe of his finger and ceased his kisses. Faith didn't want him to stop, and kept kissing him until she noticed the gleaming light coming from the little box. "No…" her voice was lower than a whisper. He didn't even ask his question yet and she was already breathing heavily. "Faith, I want you to know how happy I am when I'm with you." He started staring her in her eyes, which were filling with tears. "Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I'll admit that I was really upset about my sister, but being with you made me feel a lot better, and I learned a lot about myself along the way. I never knew I could love, and I almost forgot that I had something that humans had… a heart." Faith's eyes were now flooding as she stared into those angel-blue eyes that stared back into her light brown, amber-ish eyes.

"You've done so much for me, and there's nothing I could do to repay you, except give you this." He took the 14-karat diamond engagement ring out of the box, grabbed Faith's hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Faith lost herself for a moment and began sobbing as she watched him do it. "Damn, what is it those humans ask?" he thought for a minute. "Will you marry me?" he asked, remembering. Faith lost complete control of her emotions. She was now loudly sobbing and she covered her face to hide it. "Is that a yes?" Seventeen asked, knowing her tears were of joy. She tried to compose herself. She sniffled a little and then swallowed. "Yes…" she smiled. "Of course I will, why wouldn't I… idiot." She smiled finally able to stop crying. Seventeen laughed and then accepted the warm hug he received afterwards. "I love you so much, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She said. She hugged him even tighter. He hugged her tighter. "Seventeen," she whispered. "Yeah?" he said. "I know you love me and all, but can you loosen up a teeny bit, I can't breathe." She said comically as he was strangling her in his embrace. He loosened his hug and laughed. "Sorry." Faith started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys and passion marks on it. She was getting him back from a few nights ago when he left hickeys all over her chest and abdomen. They got under the covers and began making sweet love to each other.

The next day, the engaged couple awoke to another beautiful day. Faith routinely cooked breakfast and Seventeen helped. "I got you something yesterday." Faith said. "Really? What is it?" Seventeen asked. "It's up in the room in a bag." She said giggling. "Alright, then." He said as he left the kitchen to go to her room. He saw the bag that she was talking about and looked in to see a bunch of clothes. _That was nice of her… _he thought as he held them up to himself. He undressed and then put the new clothes on to try it out. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly; not too loose, not too tight. Even the shoes were a good match. He looked in the mirror and noticed how different he looked, but above all else, he looked great in that outfit. "She has good taste." He thought out loud. He went down the stairs to show her how it looked, and her mouth dropped when she saw him. "You are SO sexy!" she piped gleefully at how good he looked. A light blush came over his face at how she was gawking at him. "Thank you for getting this." He said, liking his clothing. "That reminds me, I need to go back to my old residence and get my belongings." He said. "Okay, babe, be careful!" Faith said, knowing he had no need to be. He gave her a kiss and then flew out to the mountains. He arrived there and entered the place. He was surprised to see the light on. "Maybe I forgot to turn it off the last time I was here." He thought out loud. He walked up the stairs towards his room and began ransacking through everything looking for the things he'd bring back with him. He found a large bag and threw everything in it. He left his room, shut the door and then looked across to see the late Eighteen's room. The door was slightly ajar, revealing the light from the window. He remembered how hard it was to be there before, but figured that now, he could mourn his sister without so much devastation. He slowly walked towards the quiet room and looked in. He saw the vanity mirror laying on the ground smashed, clothes all over the place (exactly how the room was left when he left there), and someone laying under the covers on the bed. "What the f***?" Seventeen said quietly. He walked over and lifted the covers to see who it was, and his heart completely stopped at what he saw.

"**Eighteen…"**

Eighteen groggily turned around to see who had lifted the sheets off of her, and there she saw her brother standing over her looking almost as if he'd seen a ghost. "S- Seventeen …" she said tiredly, surprised to see him. He was speechless; he couldn't say anything. "Eighteen …" he choked out. He felt a lump in his throat and a stinging in his eyes that threatened to bring about tears. Eighteen sat up and surveyed him. He dropped the bag full of his belongings and stared at his sister. Eighteen stood to face her brother. Seventeen forgot about the cold exterior that he used to have and warmly embraced his sister, much to her surprise. "Eighteen … I missed you." He said, trying not to sound mushy. "Seventeen, what happened to you? What are you wearing?" she said laughing at the outfit he was wearing. It looked nice and actually made him look fly, but seeing him in that would take some getting used to. "Forget that, Eighteen. How are you alive?" he asked, touching her shoulders to make sure she was real. "I don't know. I remember how that purple-haired freak blasted me, but then I came back at the same place I was killed in and the first place I thought to go was here." Eighteen explained. "He didn't kill you?" she asked, wondering why she didn't see her brother in the other world. "No," Seventeen said under his breath. "That's good. I wonder why, though." Eighteen thought. Seventeen kept thinking about his pregnant fiancée at home. How was he supposed to break the news to Eighteen? What if she might try to kill her? Seventeen soon became uneasy at the possibilities. "What's wrong?" his twin sensed he was in a dilemma. "Nothing…" he lied, and she knew he was, though she didn't press into it that much. She looked over and noticed he had a bag full of his belongings. "Where were you planning on going?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Seventeen didn't know what to say, but he realized that Eighteen was going to find out somehow, so he came clean.

"Eighteen, do you want to know the real reason why Trunks didn't kill me?" he started. _Oh God, he's gonna come out of the closet now. _Eighteen joked in her head. "Why?" she asked. "Because… someone saved me." Seventeen said as he looked down. Eighteen looked at him with a confused look on. "You mean, some one-…" "saved me, yes." He finished her sentence. "There was a girl there who jumped in front of the blast that would have killed me." He watched her face as her mouth dropped. "Wait, a _human_ did this?" she asked, hoping he'd say no. "Yeah, it was a human. And although Trunks told her to get out of the way and threatened to kill her, she stayed there on top of me, sheltering me from what could have ended both our lives." Seventeen felt his heart warm at the memory. "Okay, so the human was stupid enough to jump in front of a blast. So what?" Eighteen said, still not completely sold on humans. "This human wasn't afraid of me. Normally, they all run, but this one is not normal. She's different in every meaning of the word. Knowing who I am, she still took me in and provided for me. She never once judged me or held me accountable for what I have done. She showed so much concern for me, and tried to protect me when Trunks came looking for me. You'd think that almost losing her life the first time would be enough, but when Trunks came and tried to kill me again, she sheltered me again. He wanted her to give him a good reason to let me live and you know what?" Seventeen asked. He was becoming emotional. Eighteen waited for him to continue. "She said she wants me to live because she loves me." Eighteen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "But… why?" Eighteen asked, but her brother ignored the question. "She healed my wounds after the fight, but she also healed my internal wounds. I've always denied it, but I do have a heart, and she's shown that to me. She's shown me a lot of things, like how it feels to really truly be in love." "So you're saying you love this girl?" Eighteen asked, feeling slightly betrayed. "…Yes, I do love her. And she loves me. She's the one who got me these clothes, actually." He smiled a bit, showcasing his outfit. Eighteen looked unimpressed. "So that's where you're going? With you're little _girlfriend_?" Eighteen spat out her words venomously, especially with the last word. Seventeen sighed. "Yeah, and she's not just a 'girlfriend', we're engaged." Eighteen choked on the saliva she was about to swallow. "What?" she yelled.

Did Seventeen lose his mind? First he lets a worthless human save him, then take him into their home. Then he falls in love with the thing and now he's engaged? Eighteen regained her poise. "So now you've gone soft on me, huh?" Eighteen asked with her arms crossed, staring into the mirror reflection of her eyes in front of her. Seventeen scoffed. "Trust me, I'm far from soft! I'm just more aware of who I really am. I know what I am, and I am not _only_ an android…" he stared at the ground. "And neither are you." He said returning his gaze at his sister's eyes. "Do you remember when we were younger? When we were kids?" he asked, knowing that he hit a nerve with her. They spent their lives trying to forget their past, but now he was forcing her to remember. "Do you?" he asked, wanting a response from her, although he knew the answer. Eighteen nodded, trying to keep the pain off of her face. He gave her a moment to think about it, and once he realized she had enough reminiscing, he broke her thoughts. "We don't have to be like that anymore. We can be better than that." He said grasping her shoulders, forcing her to look him in his eyes. "Do you trust me, Eighteen?" he asked, wanting a genuine answer. "Seventeen, I would have never have guessed that you would be the weak one out of the two of us." She said, emotion tainted her voice, though her face was stoic. "If anything, Eighteen, I'm stronger." He retorted, knowing her sentence would come sooner or later. "Do you trust me?" he repeated the question. Eighteen looked at him in his eyes for a while, but then she turned her gaze. His grip tightened on her shoulders. "Do you?" he was tired of waiting for an answer. "…Yes…" she finally said. He let go of her and let her absorb his words. Eighteen waited a moment, but then spoke. "Does it have a name?" she said with a smirk crossing her lips. Seventeen smiled at her calling Faith an "it". "Faith," he replied. "How cute…" Eighteen said. They stood in silence for a minute just smiling.

* * *

Please write in the reviews if you knew that Eighteen would be there in that house? lol I bet that was a shocker to a lot of people! I hope that I portrayed the twins pretty well. I don't really know what they would say to each other in this kind of situation, but I tried anyway :) Of course Eighteen isn't going to approve of Seventeen's life choice. If you were Seventeen, would you hide the situation from Eighteen, or would you be honest, despite the fact that it might jeopardize both the relationship with your sibling and the life of your fiancee?


	23. Accepted

**My Thoughts: **This chapter is basically about Eighteen coming to terms with everything. Towards the end, it seems to get a little stupid, but hey, we need a little humor in our lives! LMFAO

Accepted

Seventeen would have loved to stay and chat with his sister, but he had someone waiting for him at home. He then came up with an idea. He bent over and picked up the large bag full of his belongings and slung it over his back. "Hey, Eighteen," he said. "What?" she said a little annoyed. "I want you to meet her." He said completely serious. "You're joking, right?" Eighteen said, hoping he was, but Seventeen shook his head no and then he beckoned. "No way, Seventeen!" she refused. "Come on, Eighteen, she's not that bad! Seriously, if I thought you wouldn't like her, I wouldn't even bother introducing you two. You know, she was upset when Trunks killed you. She likes you!" he tried to persuade her. "She doesn't even know me!" Eighteen said with a vein in her head. "So? Let her get to know you." Seventeen said as he stared at his sister waiting for her to comply. Eighteen sighed deeply. "If I don't like her, I will kill her." Eighteen threatened as she followed her brother to North City. They landed in front of the house and Eighteen began observing the outside of it. _At least she has a nice sense of scenery. _She thought to herself. Seventeen opened the door and told his sister to wait on the couch while he went and got Faith. Eighteen sat on the comfy white couch and actually enjoyed the softness of it. She looked around the room and saw how comfy, yet modern it was. There were a lot of nice things in there. Eighteen looked at the pictures on the wall of Faith and other people. _If that's her in those pictures, Seventeen has a nice taste in women. That doesn't take away from that fact that she's a disgusting human being. _She critiqued in her mind. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of people approaching. She turned and scowled when she saw her brother standing next to a young woman about 5 or more inches shorter than him with large, perky breasts, an hourglass figure, and long mid-back length hair. She wore a big, bright smile that accentuated her beauty. She was dressed in a cream colored tube-top with a black waist belt around and fitted jean capris. Her hair was in large, voluminous curls framing her face.

Eighteen stood up to get a better look at her. "Hi," Faith said, knowing that it would take time for Eighteen to actually like her. As expected, Eighteen didn't respond to her, but looked her up and down, searching for any flaws. She was a little frustrated when she found none, then proceeded to walk around the girl to check her out thoroughly. Seventeen rolled his eyes at it, but Faith was patient, and maintained her smile, although her eyebrow raised when she started circling her. Eighteen turned to Seventeen quickly. "She looks alright." She said. "I know," Seventeen said confidently. "What's your name again?" she asked, now looking at the girl, whose head was slightly cocked to the side. "Faith." She said sweetly. "Did Seventeen name you that, or is that the name you give yourself?" she asked coldly and sarcastically. "God named me." Faith said as a matter-of-factly. Eighteen chuckled a bit. "Right," she looked at her brother. He had an annoyed face on. "So when are you coming home, Seventeen?" she asked trying to test Faith. Faith just looked at her fiancée, waiting to see what he'd say. "I am home." He responded, knowing the reason his sister asked that question. "My room is right upstairs." Eighteen scowled at him and then turned to look at his fiancée. "Human, tell him he's coming home." She ordered. Faith looked at her for a second, but then looked at Seventeen. She looked back to his sister and spoke. "He is home." She said. Eighteen arched her eyebrow. What kind of person does she think she is to have the nerve to defy her? _Seventeen's right, this girl does have guts. _Eighteen thought. "You're welcome to stay, too. We have plenty of room here for you." Faith said to future sister-in-law. Eighteen's eyes turned to slits at the statement. "Yeah," her brother agreed. "There's tons of closet space for all of your clothes, the room is really nice and comfortable, and Faith's a great cook." Seventeen tried to sell the place. "Plus, you have yourself a new shopping buddy." He placed his hand on Faith's shoulder and she tried to hide her blush. Eighteen was irked by the fact that he touched her. "Will you?" Seventeen asked. "I'll think about it." Eighteen said as she walked outside.

They waited a few seconds to see if she'd return, but she didn't. "Are you alright?" Seventeen asked his fiancée, knowing that his sister's cold exterior could be hard on anyone else's feelings. "Yeah, I expected no more and no less." Faith said, keeping her humbleness. Seventeen smiled. He was so glad that she was so understanding and didn't seem at all affected. "Don't worry, she'll come around soon enough." He assured. Faith hugged him and then went into the kitchen to cook an appetizer for her unexpected guest. Seventeen went outside to talk to his sister and found her sitting on the step. He sat down beside her and began conversing. "So what do you think?" he asked, anticipating her response. "I don't know what to think anymore, Seventeen." She responded. Her mind was too cloudy to come up with a reasonable opinion about her. "She's pretty, that's one, and she has a nice sense of style. I expected someone that you'd like to have more of an outlandish style." Eighteen listed the things she came up with right away. Seventeen laughed. "Hey, I didn't chose her. Destiny did." He replied, knowing how cheesy that sounded. Eighteen just stared out into the sky. "Just give her a chance, Eighteen. That's all I ask of you. She's really cool, and I _know_ you'd like her." Her brother tried his best to convince her. Eighteen was unresponsive and she continued to stare. Seventeen sensed that his sister needed more time, and the time would be best spent alone. He got up to go into the house and join his fiancée. "It's good to have you back." She heard him say, but when she turned to look at him, he was gone.

It had been about an hour and Eighteen still sat on the step, looking into the sky. She was lost in her thoughts, mainly about what she should do. She suddenly heard the door open, but she didn't bother looking over to see who it was. As the presence got closer, Eighteen soon realized it wasn't her brother. "What do you want?" she asked in a voice that contained no emotion or regard for the person it was directed to. "I wanted to give you this." Faith said as she handed her a small plate with chocolate cake on it. It was topped with whipped cream and a split strawberry. Eighteen looked at the plate as if it were alien. "Sorry I didn't have it ready earlier. If I would have known you were coming, I would have made it sooner." Faith explained. Eighteen contemplated whether or not to throw the plate in the lawn, but then she saw Seventeen come out and he was also eating the cake. She looked at the plate, then at Faith, then at Seventeen, and then back at the plate. She then took a bite and her whole expression changed. _Oh my gosh, this is delicious! _She thought trying her best to hide the fact that she loved it. Faith looked at her, patiently waiting to hear what she thought of it. "It's…" she couldn't lie. "…delicious." She finished. Faith's face brightened and Seventeen grinned. "But that doesn't mean that I like you." She said, suddenly. "That's okay, I don't expect you to, at first." Faith was honest. Eighteen frowned at her, only for the fact that she responded. "I know how much you hate humans, and you probably think I'm no exception." Faith continued. Eighteen knew she had it all figured out. "It's alright, I'm just glad to get to meet you." Faith said smiling humbly. "Ha! Can't say the same here." Eighteen wanted to see where Faith snapped. But much to her frustration, her remark had no effect on the young girl and she continued to smile. Seventeen looked at his sister and knew what her tactic was. _Eighteen, I've tried and it doesn't work. _He chuckled under his breath. Faith took her plate in and walked towards the door. "Would you like anything to wash that down with?" she turned to ask. "Motor oil." Eighteen replied without a hint of sarcasm. Faith and Seventeen laughed. "You and your brother are too much alike!" Faith said before walking inside. Eighteen looked confused. "What does she mean by that?" she asked. "I said the same thing when I first came here." Seventeen replied trying to suppress a laugh.

Several hours past and Eighteen finally decided to come in again. She had to admit that the house was very inviting. The aroma was very pleasing and the hospitality was way more than she expected. And besides that, she was with her brother, and that could make almost place feel like home. Faith showed her upstairs and let her choose between the lounge room and the guestroom. The lounge room had a bunch of superficial stuff in it like video games, a radio, television, pool table, etc. The guestroom was very earthy, relaxing and suitable for any type of person. Eighteen chose the guestroom. Eighteen sat on the bed and liked how comfortable it was. Seventeen stepped in the room shortly after. "This was the room I stayed in when I first came." He said looking around it. "Why didn't you stay?" Eighteen asked, wondering if there were something that she should be concerned about. "Faith's bed is much more comfortable." He said and then he walked out, leaving his sister to herself. Faith popped in a few minutes later. "If there's anything you need, just let me know." She flashed a smile and then left. _Yeah right, as if I'd need the help of a human for anything. _She thought. "I could get used to this place." She said out loud, then drifted off to sleep.

A few months went by and living at Faith's house became routine. But one thing that was not so routine was Faith's belly growing larger and larger. "Wow there's a watermelon in there!" Seventeen joked as he rubbed the firm stomach. "I can't believe there's actually something growing inside there." Eighteen said as she eyed it weirdly. "Yeah, it's pretty surreal for me too." Faith laughed. "You won't believe what she craved today, Eighteen!" Seventeen said, remembering the strange request. "What? What was it?" Eighteen was really interested. "A mustard and jelly sandwich with tortilla chip bits in the middle." He said, feeling his stomach churn. "Ugh, what is wrong with you!" Eighteen said disgusted at Faith. "Hey, it was good! Don't knock it until you try it!" she laughed with her face turning red in humiliation. "As if!", the blonde replied crossing her arms. "Well right now, I really want some marsh-mellows with chocolate. But not just any chocolate; it has to be premium chocolate, like Hershey's or Dove." Faith requested. "That sounds a lot better than a mustard and jelly sandwich with tortilla chip bits in the middle." Seventeen joked. The two females laughed. Eighteen looked at her future sister-in-law. She was actually becoming fond of her, and she found that she really wasn't like most humans. She had the physical qualities of a human, but personality-wise, she was unlike anyone the twins had ever seen before. Eighteen even found that she and Faith had a lot in common. She was very knowledgeable and an excellent cook. Each moment was filled with fun and they were never really bored around her, mostly due to the fact that she was so spontaneous. You'd never know what she'd say or do next. "Ugh, OMG, now I want a cheese-steak. But not any cheese-steak, a Philly cheese-steak! It's gotta have a fresh Italian hoagie roll, cheese-whiz, premium cut steak cooked to perfection, no f***ing fat cuz I hate that, mayonnaise, fried onions…" Faith went on as the android twins looked at her with one eyebrow up and their mouth's ajar. Although she came off as really weird sometimes, they both loved her. Eighteen looked at her brother and saw how he was looking at his fiancée rant about food. Yes, it was a strange topic, but he absolutely adored her. The way he stared into her eyes as she spoke, as if he were looking past her weirdness and into who she was in her soul. It warmed Eighteen a bit.

"So when are you two getting married?" she asked. Faith stopped talking and looked at Seventeen for a bit to see what he would say. "Hmm, never really thought about that." He said. They sat in deep thought for a moment, but then an idea came to his head. "How about on your birthday? October 17th right?" Seventeen said smiling at her. Faith's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she had the happiness that very few on this earth understand. She bent over to kiss him and then tried to control her excitement. "That sounds perfect." She said grinning cheerfully. "Welcome to the family." Eighteen said smiling cooly, but her sincerity was prevalent. To hear her say that meant the world to Faith, because she knew how hard it was to actually get Eighteen to approve of her. It seriously was a huge thing, and Faith felt a warm, bubbliness overcome her. "Thank you so much, sis." She said. _She called me 'sis'… _Eighteen thought to herself. She didn't quite know what the feeling was that she felt at that moment, but it was probably love, a sisterly love. _Seventeen was right, this girl is special…he's going to have a great life with her. _she smiled at her thoughts, not regretting any word of it.

* * *

Eighteen likes Faith! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Now Seventeen can rest easy knowing that his sister won't kill his fiancee :) Plans to get married? Ooooh :D


	24. Full Of Surprises

**Disclaimer: **LEMONY FRESH! LMFAO lol jk. But in all seriousness, this chapter contains some seriously sexual stuff that some may find very arousing and others may find repulsive. Also, some mild violence and strong language. So, I warn you that you need to make sure you are mature enough to handle the situations that are about to arise. G'day! :)

Full Of Surprises

Trunks hurried to grab the last titanium screw-driver on the shelf that a couple of men were also rushing to. _Phew! I got it! _He thought as he noticed the angry and disappointed look on the other men's faces. _Mom really needs this more then they do. _He justified it in his head as he turned away from the shelf and walked up to the register to purchase it. "Good day, sir!" he said, saluting the cashier. "See ya!" he said back. Trunks was happy to see the world so populated again. It was refreshing to see so many people in one area. It reminded him that he wasn't in hell, and that the destruction was over… at least he hoped. He opened the door of the tool shop to leave, and as soon as he looked to his left, he saw the android twins walking into the store next to the tool shop. His heart sank and he immediately thought they were up to no good. He could have sworn he saw the girl walk in before them. He decided to walk in after them to spy on them and make sure they didn't do anything wrong. He waited a bit and then crept over to look in the window of the store. They were looking around at things, nothing malicious yet. Trunks decided to enter to get a closer look. He opened the door slowly and tried his best not to be seen. "Well, what do you want to get? We're not going to be in here all day." Eighteen said to her brother in an annoyed tone. "I don't know, that's why I'm looking." Seventeen said back sarcastically. Faith walked around and picked out what she wanted. "Yes! Oh my gosh, they have it! It is so hard to find these!" she said holding up some kind of pastry. Trunks observed her and noticed her belly was _so_ big. _Whoa, is she pregnant? _He thought to himself, appalled at the thought. _That android impregnated her? _He felt sick to his stomach. _No, it can't be…_ Eighteen was stuck at the jewelry section. She saw two things that interested her, but she didn't want to spend up all of Faith's money, since whatever they got, she was paying for. "Hey sis," she called out. _'Sis'? They're not sisters! _Trunks thought. "Yeah?" Faith asked as she walked over to accompany her future sister-in-law. "Which one should I get? This necklace, or the pearls?" Eighteen asked, holding both up to showcase. "Hmm…" Faith held her chin in deep thought. "Both." She finally said. "Seriously?" Eighteen's face lightened up a bit. "Yeah, it's okay, I have plenty of money." Faith reassured.

Everything about this seemed to surprise him. The androids weren't causing any trouble, and the girl who had saved the male android was _pregnant_! How? All three of them finally had everything they wanted and went up to the counter to pay for everything. Trunks watched to see if they'd harm the cashier, but as Faith took out her wallet, they seemed to not pay any attention to the cashier. The cashier looked at the siblings for a moment. "Are you two twins?" he asked smiling. Seventeen and Eighteen looked at each other, then back at the guy and answered simultaneously. "Yeah," they said in their monotonous voices. Faith looked at them and giggled, she loved it when they did that! It was so… typical twin behavior. The cashier seemed to be amazed as well. He wore a big grin as he bagged everything. _Good, there should be no more chaos since I asked the Eternal Dragon to erase everyone's memory of their destruction. _Trunks thought as he smiled at the peace that surrounded the store. "Oh, dammit! I forgot something." Faith said as she walked away from the register. _Oh, shit! _Trunks realized as he saw her turning the corner to his isle. He reacted too late and was soon found crouching at the shelf, peeking over. Faith stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. Seventeen looked over at her and wondered why she stood there. "What's wrong?" he asked as he proceeded to walk over and see what was going on. Trunks was frozen in humiliation and stood up to face them. "_You_," Seventeen said with utter detest in his voice. Eighteen walked over to see who they were talking to and then she saw the man who had killed her. "Well, well, well, look who we found!" she said crossing her arms and wearing a smirk that matched her brother's too well. Trunks felt his face drain of all its color and he was so humiliated, he couldn't even face them. "So you were spying on us?" Faith finally asked, remembering his previous crouching position. "Actually, I was just making sure that you guys weren't up to anything." Trunks began to regain his demeanor. "Spying, right?" Faith referred again. "I wouldn't call it spying." He started again, trying to make what he was doing not sound so stalkerish. "But that's what it was." Seventeen supported his fiancée's accusations. "Whatever, the good news is that you guys haven't done anything wrong." Trunks tried to change the subject. Faith crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side in disappointment of him. Trunks couldn't help but notice the gleaming light coming from her left ring finger. He saw a 14K white diamond ring and couldn't help but fall back a bit. "You- you're… you're engaged!" he choked out, sweat beads rolling down his face.

Faith looked at her finger and smiled. "Yes, I am." She said proudly. Seventeen and his sister chuckled, mainly because they knew how much shock Trunks was in. "So you're pregnant and engaged, huh?" He said, finally coming to terms with the reality of it. "Yepperz!" Faith piped. "Don't tell me it's from…" he looked over at Seventeen who was smirking at him. "Hey, who are you to judge? You're father tried to destroy this planet once." Faith argued. "That's true but… that's different! He's an _android_! How can he make babies?" Trunks couldn't figure it out. "Actually, he's not. He's a cybernetic being and he has the same parts as you do, just a little bigger." Faith whispered the last part and broke out into a snickering fit, accompanied by her fiancée and sister-in-law. "Excuse me?" Trunks heard it and was thoroughly offended. "Nothing, just know that cyborgs are very fulfilling." She said tauntingly, knowing that Seventeen's ego was more inflated than it was a minute ago. "Ugh, I don't need to hear that!" Trunks said, trying to forget her words. He felt a hint of jealousy surge through him. It wasn't just that fact that she was praising his performance in bed, but the fact that a cold-blooded person like him could get a beautiful, devoted woman like Faith. Trunks hadn't even had a girlfriend in his years of life due to the fact that he was too busy living in fear to find someone. Then here comes the person who had plagued his whole life and took his childhood and adulthood, engaged and expecting with a gorgeous fiancée who would do anything for him. It just didn't seem fair to him. Trunks shook his thoughts off and decided to go about his day. "Well, it's good to see that you guys have changed. I would have never guessed that this would be the outcome of things, but I'm glad it worked out." He said, appreciating their efforts to change. Faith wore a smile, but the twins behind her scowled at Trunks as he spoke. "Just know that if you guys go back to your old ways, I'll be forced to kill you." He continued, though feeling the cold stiffness that he felt so many years ago when looking in their icy blue eyes. "Really? Why don't you try that now, punk!" Eighteen challenged, getting in her fighting stance. Her brother knew that it would be a vain attempt if he tried to challenge him as well and decided to let this one go. "You wouldn't be wise to do that, android." Trunks spoke to Eighteen, who was waiting for him to attack her. "You don't want to know what happened to your brother." He was referring to their last battle. "Fuck you…" Seventeen spat out venomously. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth." Trunks was offended by the insult, but then regained his composure.

He looked at the woman standing beside him with her arm around his waist. He had to admit, they did look nice together. "You've got yourself a good young woman, there." He said to Seventeen, who was shocked by his choice of words. "I don't know too many people who would risk their lives for me on more than one occasion. That's my definition of ride or die." He smiled… more like blushed, though it was very inconvenient for him. "Just make sure that you treat her right, and hold on to her. She's a very beautiful woman, and a keeper." He said looking over her delicately feminine features. She had a questioning look on her face, but she accepted the compliments. Seventeen looked down at her and tried to fight the smile that was trying to force its way onto his face. He looked back up at Trunks and spoke. "I know." He said emotionlessly, as if he didn't care. Trunks stood there for a moment, but then decided to leave. "Good luck." He said and walked towards the door to open it. He stopped at the door and looked back. "Oh, and congratulations." Then he took off into the air and flew home. Everyone in there had a confused look planted on their faces. "That was nice…" Faith finally broke the silence. "Yeah, nice and creepy." Seventeen added in. "Whatever, forget him. Let's get out of here." Eighteen said as she walked towards the door. Faith grabbed the item she wanted, paid for it and they walked out of the store.

It was really bright and sunny out and the streets were bustling with people. "Hey, I wonder why no one was scared of us today." Eighteen finally realized. "Yeah, usually everyone flees like rats when they see us. "Seventeen noticed as well. "Do you think everyone may have had their memory restored?" Faith came up with the idea. "Possibly," Seventeen said as he grabbed the shoulder of an unexpecting man walking by. "Hey, what the hell, man!" the guy yelled at Seventeen. "I wanted to ask you, do you know anything about 2 killer androids around here?" Seventeen acted as if he were a normal person. "Um, no, I haven't heard anything about that." The man answered honestly. Seventeen and his hermana exchanged shocked expressions and then turned to the guy. "Alright, run along now." Seventeen released the man with a light shove. "Hey buddy, do you want to knuckle up?" the guy put his dukes up to Seventeen and Seventeen in return just laughed. Eighteen laughed and so did Faith, who shook her head at the man. "Just go, man. This is one fight you do _not_ want to initiate." She said while smiling. But she soon dropped her humorous manner. "Seriously, get out of here." "Why should I? He grabbed me!" the guy said. "Because you should be lucky he even allowed you to live." His sister butted in the conversation. The guy looked down at the gun resting on Seventeen's hip and then took off. "Let's go home." Seventeen sighed as he grabbed Faith by the waist and held onto her tightly. He and his sister went up into the air, much to the surprise of the civilians below, who looked up in complete awe at the hovering trio. They then dashed off towards their new home.

Trunks finally made it home and went straight to the lab where his mother continued to work on her lastest creation. "I've got it mom!" he said happily as he took the screwdriver out of the bag and tossed it to her. "Oh, you're so awesome!" she exclaimed, then examined it as if it were a new toy. "You won't believe who I ran into today!" Trunks began as he sat at the desk and spun around in the chair to face his mother. "Who?" Bulma asked. It wasn't obvious, since many people where now brought back to life, including her husband and friends. "Androids- both of them… and that girl." He said. "Oh," Bulma wasn't really surprised about it. "But that's not even the shocking part." Trunks continued. "Really?" she was now interested in hearing the rest. "They weren't causing any trouble." "That's so awesome! You really showed them, Trunks! I'm proud of you!" Bulma praised. "But that's still not the shocking part. The most shocking part of all is that the girl is pregnant and engaged to the male android." Trunks finally spilled the beans. "WHAT?" Bulma yelped and dropped her tools. She stared wide-eyed at her son, hoping he was just joking. "Yeah, I was just as surprised as well. Her belly is so huge now, and it's apparently his child. She had a diamond engagement ring on her finger that looked pretty expensive. I wonder how he got it." Trunks began to think, wondering if it were stolen or purchased. Bulma was still speechless. "What… how… how could… what?" "I'm confident that they'll cut their evil ways for good, especially since a baby is on the way. Wow… I can't imagine him as a father. What would that be like?" Trunks asked himself, wondering if the idea was favorable. It wasn't like he had a say in it, though. Bulma finally came to her senses and then thought for a moment. "I remember what people first said when your father and I got together. They thought I was crazy, that it would never work out and that I could never get anything good out of that relationship… but they were wrong. They were so wrong. I got all that I wanted and more from it, and we made a beautiful baby boy together, and that's you." She smiled at her son, who favored his father very much. Trunks blushed but then went back to his thoughts about the strange couple he just encountered. "That girl is something special, mom. I just wonder why she loves him so much. I mean, how did he end up with a girl like that?" Bulma could sense a bit of envy in his eyes. "Aw, Trunks, sweetie, don't worry. I'm sure that the girl of your dreams is just waiting for you out there. Since everything is back to normal, maybe you can go to school and maybe college. You're bound to meet girls there. Just make sure she has mom's seal of approval." She smiled confidently at him and pinched his cheek. He cracked a smile, but for some reason, her words weren't enough.

**What has gotten into him?**

The months went by and soon it was late summer. Everyone was walking the streets in short, light clothing, including Faith and her future sis-in-law Eighteen. Eighteen wore a top that Faith had gotten for her. It was a denim halter top with a white waist belt around it and she wore white jean capris to match. She rocked flip-flops with a white flower embedded between her toes. Faith had on a white asymmetrical top that came off of one of her shoulders. She wore short denim shorts that were cuffed at the bottom and white platform wedges. They were headed to the mall to go on a shopping spree. Seventeen stayed home, since they had each other for company. Plus, he trusted that if anything happened, Eighteen would make sure Faith was okay. "There's this huge center a few blocks down from here. They have so many brands, it's crazy!" Faith informed as they neared it. "Cool, hopefully they'll have good stuff for once. I haven't been able to find any quality clothing in a long time." Eighteen replied. The two of them were receiving looks and stares by almost everyone they passed. Women looked them up and down, and the men broke their necks trying to get a good look at them. They began hearing whistles and cat-calls from across the street by a group of douche-bag looking men. "Hey baby! Stacks over here!" they yelled pulling a wad of cash out of their pockets. Faith laughed and Eighteen scoffed at their boldness. They kept walking and ignored them the best they could.

They finally made it to the huge shopping center and entered through the automatic doors. They were hit by the cool, refreshing atmosphere of the building that combated the hot and humid outside. "Wow," Eighteen said as she noticed how nice it was. There was a huge fountain surrounded by various tropical-looking plants. The people in there, however looked extremely superficial with their modern fashions, super-fly hairstyles and snobby attitudes. Faith scoffed at the selection of people; she couldn't stand uptight bratty women. "I can already tell this is going to be annoying." she said, placing a hand on her hip. They walked into a fashion boutique and started rummaging through the line of clothing. "Oooh, this shirt matches my complexion!" Faith said as she held up a flesh-toned camisole. "You'd look so naked in that thing!" Eighteen laughed. "I know, that's why I'm getting it!" Faith laughed as she threw it in the cart next to the clothing. "How much money do you have?" Eighteen was curious about a 'spree'. "Two thousand dollars for this shopping trip. The rest of the money is in the bank." Faith replied confidently. "Are you sure that's enough?" Eighteen joked and they both laughed. They hopped from store to store picking up anything and everything they liked.

Towards the other side of the mall, they found a shoe shop where all of the lastest shoe fashions were. When Faith saw the display of shoes in the window, she squealed in delight and ran inside, almost completely forgetting Eighteen. "No way! They have BCBG!" Faith exclaimed, not minding her volume. Eighteen laughed at her spunkiness and then noticed that some of the people shopping there were looking at her annoyed. "What are you all looking at?" Eighteen barked at them. The brashness of her voice was enough to make them mind their own business. Faith looked up and turned around at all of the people who were now continuing their shopping. "Ugh, people these days, right?" she said with both hands on her hips, though she was smiling playfully. Eighteen laughed. "I haven't killed in a _really_ long time and I'm itching for the first opportunity." She said. They began walking around the store looking for shoes in their size and Eighteen found hers first. Faith had a little trouble finding the right section but finally, she came across it. "Yes!" she said quietly but happily. She wasted no time trying on shoes, seeing whether or not they fit. Most of them did and she grabbed box after box, finally realizing that she needed a cart or something. A young man in his early twenties came over and saw Faith carrying all of those boxes. "Hey, sweetheart, let me help you." He said as he grabbed about 6 of them and carried them to the front for her. "Thank you." Faith said, breathing a sigh of relief. She walked up to the front and put the rest of the boxes up. Shortly after, Eighteen joined her at the front with her boxes of shoes. The man looked at the two of them back and forth. "Wow, you two are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He said genuinely. Eighteen blushed lightly and Faith thanked him kindly, however, not everyone was in good spirits about that statement. A young woman standing in line next to them with her friends and another male scowled at the two of them with envy in her eyes.

She scoffed loudly and Faith and Eighteen looked over at her for a second. Faith laughed and then turned back around and then they paid for their items and left. They went into the store next to that and began picking out whatever they liked there as well. They went to the next isle and what do you know? The same group of people were right there. Faith and Eighteen decided to ignore them for the time being. But they couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. "Oh pleeeease! You know that's not a natural blonde! Who is naturally blonde these days? And that other girl obviously has breast implants and butt implants. No one's body is naturally like that. I see she has lip-fillers too, and hair dye." The girl with the brown and blonde highlights said. Faith was the first to snap. "Bitch, you're raggedy ass is all the way over there talking like you know somebody! You don't know a damn thing about me, so keep talking your bullshit about somebody being unnatural! First of all, her hair is naturally blonde unlike your f*cked up dye-job, and what the fuck do I look like getting implants, for real? Are you SERIOUS?" the ghetto came straight out of Faith and for a second, Eighteen didn't know who she was. The girl next to them was just as shocked, as she wasn't expecting such a comeback. "You can't face the fact that there are people out there who look better than you, and me and my sister are two of them! Get your ass together instead of hating on natural women like us! And where did you get that dress? From the crack-head on 42nd street? Cuz that shit got cum stains all over the bottom of it!" Faith pointed to the bottom of the girl's tie-dye dress that had a crusty white stain on the hem. Eighteen lost herself in a laughing fit and bent over bracing herself on her knees trying not to fall over in laughter.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the girl was speechless but refused to let Faith's barrage of insults go unattended. "Who do I think I am?" Faith pointed to herself with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Is she talking to me?" she looked over at Eighteen who had regained her composure and nodded. "I think so." She said. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You are not that special, sweetheart!" the girl said. Her friends agreed. "Don't co-sign, tell Simon and Theodore to shut the fuck up!" Faith said referring to the girl's friends as chipmunks. Eighteen began laughing uncontrollably again. She couldn't believe that these words were coming from Faith, the girl who was so sweet, calm and tolerable. "Oh no, you messed with the wrong one, little girl!" one of her friends said as she shook her head in anger. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about?" Faith stepped up and leaned forward with her arms out. "Hm? Are you going to do something about it?" The girl looked Faith in her light-brown eyes and thought whether or not to feed into what Faith was trying to initiate. "I am not going to go so low as to hit you!" the girl said, thinking of herself as the bigger person. "Oh, so you're gonna talk all that shit like you're somebody big, bad and tough but you won't be a real woman and square up? You're a PUNK ASS BITCH!" Faith said in the girl's face. The last part was so brassy and loud that the girl jumped back and was completely shaken up. The hostility of her words almost made her think she was physically hit. "You're the one who thinks you're 'big, bad and tough'! You need to take your little ghetto ass somewhere else! You and your fat beer-belly!" the girl said, trying to get her integrity back. Faith quickly pulled a candleholder off of the shelf and threw it hard at the girl's face. "Bitch, I'm pregnant!" Faith fumed. The girl held her bruised face and was beginning to cry in pain. She backed away and ran around the store to the front and disappeared from view. Her other friends looked at Faith as if she were a demon. "Anyone else? There are plenty more candleholders where that came from." She said as she picked up another one and got ready to hurl it at them. They left and went to find their friend. Faith put the item back and looked at Eighteen who stared at her very impressed by her aggressiveness. "Who are you?" she joked. Faith took a deep breath and laughed as well to cool down.

They purchased their things and then got ready to leave. They looked back once they were out of the store to see the girl who had been assaulted with a security officer whom she was directing into the store, still thinking that Faith was in there. "Oh crap, let's go." Faith said as she grabbed Eighteen's hand and began to speed walk towards the exit. They evaded the confrontation, but she probably wasn't going to be allowed back in that store. When they walked outside, Eighteen realized that they couldn't get home the way they came. Faith was on her back as she flew there, but since they had so many bags, it would almost be impossible to do that again. "We're going to need a car." Eighteen declared. Faith agreed, "But what car?" she asked. Eighteen took a minute to look around, but then found a nice white one parked close by. "It's locked." Faith said as she saw Eighteen walk over to it to open it. Eighteen grabbed the handle and broke the door open, which set off the alarm. "Shit, how are we going to maneuver this thing?" she said, realizing the keys weren't in the ignition. Suddenly, a man came running out dangling his keys from his hand. "Hey, that's my car! Get out!" he said angrily. As he approached to rip Eighteen from the driver's seat, she kicked him hard in the stomach and grabbed the keys that crashed to the ground beside him. Faith hurried to the other side in got in the passenger's seat and Eighteen started the car. The guy started to get up from his semi-unconscious state, but before he could get up all the way, the car sped off. He started to chase it but soon realized it was an irrational attempt. "Damn it, damn it, damn iiiiiiiittt!" the man screamed as he grasped his hair in frustration.

Eighteen drove as fast as she could to their home. She smiled throughout the whole ride in satisfaction. "You know, this is actually refreshing." She said. "Oh really?" Faith asked, enjoying the ride as much as she was. "Yeah. Usually Seventeen drives the car. He never really lets me have the wheel, often. I like driving." She said, continuing to smile brightly. "Yeah, he must love to drive as well!" Faith said, thinking about how he always drives her places. "He sure does." Eighteen agreed. There was a small pause in the car. "Is there anything you think that I should know about him before we get married?" Faith asked suddenly. Eighteen looked over at her and thought for a moment. "Well, you should know that he doesn't like to be controlled. Don't ever tell him that he can't do something or try to restrict him, because that makes him hate people. And don't make him do things, either." She informed. "Okay, I'll be sure to remember that." Faith took mental notes. Eighteen paused again. "And you should also know that he really does care about you. I talked to him the other night while you were sleeping and you seem to really mean a lot to him." She said with her tone softer. Faith felt touched… and relieved that there was nothing bad to know about him. Or were there? "Anything bad? Like a habit or something?" she asked. "Just the typical stuff, like not picking up after himself and the tendency to leave certain things undone, like dishes." Eighteen explained. "Oh, well that's not too bad, I guess. I'm the same way sometimes, but I figured since I live alone, there's not much of a clean-up job I have to do, so it's fairly easy." Faith replied. "I see. Well, now you have three and one on the way." Eighteen smiled. "I still can't believe there's a little human growing in there." Eighteen said, referring to her belly. Faith laughed, "Me either. But you know what?" Eighteen looked at her to see what she'd say. "This baby has a little you in it, too." She smiled gleefully as she watched Eighteen's expression change to a sort of proud look. _Wow, I'm an aunt…_ she thought.

They made it home and took all of the bags into the house. Seventeen was sitting on the couch watching TV, and then he was stirred out of his concentration when the sound of rattling bags caught his attention. "Hey, you're home. How was it?" he asked as he stood up and gave Faith a welcoming hug and kiss. "Ugh, hectic and bothersome." Faith replied, rolling her eyes a little. Seeing him, however, made her feel a whole lot better. "What happened? Some dumb humans got on your nerves?" He asked. "Oh my gosh, Seventeen, you should have been there!" Eighteen said, remembering Faith's outburst. "What happened?" he asked smiling, already knowing that she was referring to something Faith had done. "Faith went buck-WILD on some girl in the store!" Eighteen explained. Faith laughed in embarrassment. "No, you're not allowed to see me like that!" Faith said trying to shut her up, but Eighteen was already getting to the good part. "The girl said something about her and I having fake hair colors and saying that Faith's body was fake and Faith snapped. I never knew she was so aggressive like that… wow." Eighteen said, still in shock. "Really?" Seventeen looked proudly at his fiancée. "Yeah, she called that girl out on everything and then she threw a glass at her face." Eighteen continued. Seventeen laughed and continued to stare at Faith. "Damn, what got into you?" he asked. "Nothing…" she said innocently. "No, but seriously, I don't know what that girl's problem was, but when you talk about someone I care about, like Eighteen or you, I will _not_ hesitate to kick your ass." Faith started. "She was obviously jealous because Eighteen is a natural blonde and I have natural highlights. Plus, most people refer to me as a brick-house, so of course a flat person like that would have some animosity." She explained. Seventeen kept staring at her, and it made her a little uneasy. "What?" she asked. Eighteen snickered a bit and then informed her. "I think you should go upstairs to your room. Whatever happens next, I don't want to know." She said. Right after that, Seventeen lifted her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder and went upstairs. Faith winked back at Eighteen who was rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what they were going to do.

Seventeen laid her onto the bed and then laid on top of her. "So you like being bad, huh?" he asked in a naughty, yet, sensual tone. "You're a bad girl, is that it?" he asked, completely turned on. He began ravaging her in passionate kisses and then he began taking off her shirt. Faith didn't resist him and let him do what he wanted. She just enjoyed his kisses and laid back to let him 'punish' her. He ripped her bra off of her body and then began massaging her breasts as if to stimulate milk-flow. He started sucking on her neck and chest, swallowing her breasts into his mouth and letting her hard nipples grace his tongue. He licked down her chest to her stomach and began licking and kissing over her large, firm belly. He then pulled her pants down and ripped her thong off and then implanted himself inside of her. "Turn around." He instructed. Faith was obedient and turned around with his penis still inside her, making it hurt and feel so good at the same time. She was on her hands and knees facing away from him with his erect penis inside of her now wet and juicy vagina. "This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you." Seventeen said as he placed his arms around her waist to pull himself deeper into her. "Wait," Faith said suddenly. "Switch holes." She said, worrying about how that intercourse would effect their unborn baby. "So you want…" Seventeen almost didn't know what she meant. "Put your dick in the hole above the one you're in." Faith said like it was nothing. Seventeen was completely delighted that she was giving him that opportunity. He gave her ass one good slap and watched it jiggle wildly and then he pulled out of her wet vagina with an audible suction sound. He then placed his erect penis into her rear end and slowly moved his way inside. Faith was already moaning and groaning in pleasure, and they didn't even begin yet. Anal was something that she had never done before, but her first time was already amazing. Seventeen resumed his position of forcing himself deeper into her by wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusting his hips in. "Ooooooooh my gosh!" Faith said as she felt the pain and pleasure mix.

He pulled out a few inches and then thrusted back in slowly, and he kept going. Faith felt her anal walls constrict against his vascular penis, and the feeling of his veins pulsing inside her made her feel things she never felt before. Faith began pushing herself back and rocking her hips up and down, back and forth as he thrusted inwards. The reciprocation went on for a good 10 minutes and then Seventeen began smacking her butt as he went. They started going faster and faster and Seventeen was panting in pleasure and effort. He was going really hard and so was she. "It hurts so good!" They decided to change positions and Seventeen sat back and pulled Faith down on top of him and began bouncing his hips up and down. Faith started riding his penis and bouncing his penis deeper into her. She was screaming in agony, yet moaning loudly in pleasure. Soon, she couldn't tell which was pain and which was pleasure. Soon after that, the pain brought pleasure and she longed for more. She started moaning for him to go harder. "Ooooh, baby, harder! Harder! Harder!" He followed suit and began bouncing his hips harder and harder until he tore the lining of her rectum and blood began to seep down. Faith moaned in the pleasure and so did he. After 15 minutes of non-stop bouncing, they finally settled down and were ready for some rocking. Faith turned around with his penis in her butt and wrapped her legs around his waist. She started rocking and rolling her hips and he did the same thing. He braced his arms behind him and lifted his hips off the bed, while Faith pushed down on the headboard to add resistance. She began moaning wildly.

* * *

Sisterly bonding between Eighteen and Faith. I guess it needed to happen since Faith and Seventeen spend so much time together, lol. The situation in the mall was a damn shame, lmao. I bet you didn't see THAT one coming! Somehow, though, Faith's actions turned Seventeen on so much that he took her upstairs and tore that ass up! ROFL What do you think of this chapter? Was it "Full of surprises"? Did you like the sex scene at the end? They like to switch it up every now and then, lol.


	25. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **"Oh my gosh, they're STILL at it?" Yes, they are. So beware people because there is still lemon in this chapter. There is also something else that I won't mention because I don't want to spoil it for you, but if you are squeamish, sensitive and don't like blood and gore, don't read. I'll say it one more time, **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters**.

A New Beginning

Eighteen sitting downstairs watching TV had to turn up the volume to drown out the loud vocalization coming from the room upstairs. _That is so gross…_ she thought to herself and arched her lip at the thought of what was going on in there. She could hear Faith screaming, moaning and groaning like a mad woman, Seventeen's heaving breaths, grunting and groaning, and names being called out. "Oh, Seventeen …." Faith moaned loudly. "Oh Faith…." "Ooooh, ahhhh, Seventeen …" "Ooooh Faith…" Forty-five minutes later, they lay on top of each other completely winded. Seventeen caught his breath first, since his infinite energy gives him lots of stamina and the ability to regain it quickly. He looked down at his gasping partner couldn't help but be amazed. Not only did she make him nut twice, but she also made him sore. A _human_ made him sore down there. His mind was completely blown away at the fact. "Wow, you were so great!" he sighed out, finally catching his breath all the way. "I… I know!" Faith said through her short and frequent breaths. "My booty is so sore but it feels so good. I probably won't be able to sit for a week!" she laughed and he laughed as well. They both agreed that the experience was extremely satisfying. _She is such a little freak, but it's so… intriguing! _Seventeen thought as he continued to stare in her eyes. Faith finally caught her breath and then realized that Eighteen was still downstairs waiting for them to come back. "We were pretty loud, weren't we?" she smiled in embarrassment. "Yeah," Seventeen laughed. "Do you think your sister may have heard us?" There was a pause. "Nah, we weren't _that_ loud." He got up from being on top of her and sat up. "Let's get cleaned up and then go downstairs like nothing ever happened." He suggested. Faith was too embarrassed to just go down there now, so she complied.

The two of them went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower at the same time. Laughs and giggles were heard over the roar of the shower water raining on the porcelain floor. Instead of washing individually, they washed each other. From neck to back, from genitals to feet, they cleaned each other and had fun doing it. They were finally done and they dashed towards the bedroom, dripping wet to clothe themselves. They slowly went down the stairs and into the living room to meet Eighteen as if nothing happened, but she knew. She knew before they even did anything. They both sat on the couch next to her and couldn't, for the life of them, think of anything to say. Eighteen tried not to look at them, she knew it would be awkward since she just heard them in action. So they all sat there in silence, and soon, the silence became more awkward than the fact. Seventeen realized that his sister already knew what happened and so he decided to awaken the atmosphere. "Ahem…" he received glances from both women. "So um…" Eighteen said, sensing that he wanted conversation. "We smashed…" Seventeen said bluntly. "I know," Eighteen quickly replied. He felt a huge load off his shoulders and sighed a huge breath of relief. Both he and Faith broke out into a fit of laughter, but it soon dissipated and the three of them went about the rest of their day.

On a beautiful July morning, the sky was lit in a gorgeous blue and painted with fluffy white pillows of clouds. The sun sat regally in the sky, nurturing the life underneath it. The birds sat in the highest of trees with the sturdiest branches, delicately adding element to the picture. Suddenly, they all flocked away in fright at a very shrill and agonizing sound. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Faith screamed as she felt herself contracting. Her water had already broken and Seventeen was getting ready to take her to the hospital, but her labor obviously wasn't going to take long. He dropped his toothbrush and rushed to the room where he saw his fiancée doubled over with misery written all over her face. "Is it coming already?" he asked frantically, not sure of exactly what to do. "Yeah, we need to go soon." She moaned in pain. "Eighteen!" he called out into the hallway for his sister. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said as she slipped her pants up and put on her shoes. Seventeen lifted his bearing lover into his arms and carried her down the stairs, out the door and into the car. Eighteen soon followed behind them and hopped in the passenger's seat. They sped towards the hospital trying to avoid a car crash in the now heavily populated air. Though the ride didn't last long, to Faith, it seemed to last forever. She moaned and groaned in the increasingly painful contractions that plagued her. Eighteen couldn't help but look at her and wonder. She, herself, had never had a child before or even seen someone have one. But she did here people plead for the lives of their children saying that they were the greatest gift to them. This sure didn't look like a gift to her.

They arrived at the hospital and wasted no time to get Faith out of the car and carry her into the large building. "Pregnant woman, where do I go?" Seventeen said with no patience. The secretary at the front desk only glanced up for a second at them and then lazily went back to whatever she was doing. "Does she have insurance?" she asked slowly and routinely. "Insurance?" his patience was almost fully tested. "What don't you understand? She is about to give birth at any moment and you're asking about 'insurance'. Just give me a f*cking room and we'll be on our way!" "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate or you will have to take your problem to another facility." The secretary said lazily, now writing something unrelated on a form. Eighteen was tired of this nonsense and decided to step forward. "Look, lady, you give me a doctor right now or I will blow your brains out!" she said powering up a ki-blast. Everyone in the lobby retreated in horror and screamed. The secretary's eyes went huge and she shrieked in terror. She grabbed the phone and called the obstetrician to come immediately to the lobby. Within minutes, the doctor was there and he brought a team and a gurney with him. Seventeen gently placed his fiancée onto the gurney and held her hands tight. He wasn't too good on leaving her with all of those people they didn't know. As a matter of fact, he trusted no one with the address "doctor" for obvious reasons. The doctors began rolling her down the hallway to an elevator, but Seventeen grabbed onto the gurney. "Sir, you have to let us do our job." The head doctor said gently and assuringly. Seventeen was still not sure. "How am I so sure that you'll do the right thing?" he showcased his distrust vividly, though the doctor remained sincere. "I am a trained professional and so is my staff here. Your friend—" he was cut off. "Wife!" Seventeen corrected. "…Wife is in good hands." The doctor finished. Seventeen stared the man in his eyes with the might of a lion protecting its cub. But he suddenly felt a soft, warm hand touch his arm. "Sweetie, it's okay." Faith smiled through her pain. "It's alright, I'll be fine." She said, now stroking his skin gently. His heart warmed and he finally let go of the gurney. "We'll call you up shortly." The doctor said as he bid him a salute. Seventeen stood by his sister with his arms crossed, wondering if he made the right choice. Eighteen looked at him and noticed his insecurity. "She's alright. She's a tough girl; she can handle herself." She smiled coolly. Seventeen loosened up a bit and agreed with his sister.

Faith had been given epidural anesthesia to numb the pain as her contractions became more and more frequent. The nurse who examined her cervix came up and declared how far along she was. "Seven centimeters." She said. Faith heard the lady, but she was too deep in her pain to really give much thought to it. The anesthesia didn't take her pain away as well as she was hoping. "Would you like for your family to come in?" the nurse asked, remembering the other two she saw. "Yes, I would love that." Faith responded. Just the thought of Seventeen eased her mind and her pain some. This was going to be one of the happiest moments in her life and the only thing that could make it complete was if the father of her child was right there beside her though the pain. She almost couldn't wait to see his face come through the door. Faith stared at the door waiting for her fiancée to come in. The door handle finally turned after a few minutes and in walked a nurse. "Hey, Ms. Garden! How are you feeling?" she asked. Faith was disappointed that it wasn't who she wanted it to be, but she didn't take it out on her. "In a lot of pain, a little thirsty and waiting for my fiancée and his sister to come up." She replied honestly. "Well, I can get you some water and something to numb the pain for you and you just call me when you need anything, alright?" she said as she started to leave the room. "Kay," was all Faith replied, as she really didn't feel like talking. A few minutes later, a dark haired man walked in and his black hair caught Faith's eye. _Is it him? _But then he turned around and it was the head doctor, not her Seventeen. Faith sighed in disappointment again. "Feeling any better, Ms. Garden?" the doctor asked. "Not really." Faith said back. She was starting to get annoyed with all of these people coming in asking her questions. "I heard that you were 7 cm in dilation last time. Is that right?" he asked. "Yeah," Faith sighed. She just wanted him to go away. "Well, I'm going to give you some Percocet and hopefully that will take your pain away." He said. Faith nodded. "Just know that once you hit another centimeter, your pain will be in full blast and once you're pushing the baby out, you will have a lot of discomfort." He informed. "I'm looking forward to that." She laughed. "I just want it to be over." "I know, and it will very soon." The doctor smiled and left the room. Faith was left alone for what seemed like an eternity afterwards.

Faith groggily opened her eyes and realized that her whole body was cold except for her left hand. Her vision was hazy and she couldn't make anything out except for a pair of ice blue eyes peering down at her. "She's awake," the voice said softly. _That voice… those eyes… could it be… _her vision finally gained some focus and then she saw lips, a nose, hair, eye detail, skin, etc. "Seventeen …" she said with her voice softer than a whisper. She had taken the pills and it had knocked her out for a while. "Finally," Eighteen said from the other side of the bed. Faith slowly turned her head over to look at her future sister-in-law and was surprised to see her so close to the bed. She stretched her weak arm out and inched her fingers around Eighteen's. Eighteen was a little shocked and tense, but then she loosened up and grasped her hand too. Faith smiled and then drifted back into slumber. About 30 minutes later, she awoke abruptly by a severe pain and she couldn't hold back her groans. "Faith, are you alright?" Seventeen asked, wondering if she was alright because the heart monitor was beeping super fast. Suddenly, the whole team ran into the room with masks and other gear on. It made Seventeen and Eighteen a little uneasy to see the whole scene. "Check her cervix." The doctor instructed. "Ten centimeters." The nurse declared. "Okay, is everybody ready?" the doctor asked. Faith's grip tightened on her fiancée's hand and her breathing became shallow and frequent. She was groaning so loudly and the pain was so much, she almost couldn't take it. She suddenly felt the urge to push from her vaginal walls. "Oh, my God, what should I do?" Faith asked frantically, not sure whether she should resist or follow through. "On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can." The other nurse instructed. "One, two, three…" Faith pushed as hard as she could, feeling a large gush of amniotic fluid rush from her. "Oh, my gosh…" Eighteen stared wide-eyed as she witnessed it and soon realized that she couldn't look anymore. Seventeen watched with a similar expression, but he continued to look out of sheer curiosity of what he'd see next. Faith was completely winded and tired out from the huge effort, but she knew it wasn't over. The baby was still in her. "Okay, that was good! I'm going to need you to do it again okay? As hard as you can on three." The nurse instructed and Faith mentally and physically prepared herself for more trauma. "One, two, three…" Faith pushed again, giving it all she had. The pain was so intense, but the reactions she was getting from the staff gave her hope to push on. "The baby's crowning!" cheered a nurse. Seventeen stared at the unusual sight in a mixture of horror, curiosity, and pride. "One last time, Faith! One, two, three…" Faith felt the pain of the shoulders come out of her birth canal, then another rush of fluid, and finally, relief. In a matter of a few seconds, they heard the sound they've been waiting for nine months.

"_**Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaa! Waaaaa!" **_

Faith took a few deep breaths trying to recover from the pain, and then she saw her newborn baby being cleaned off on a table. Eighteen was staring at the infant with the greatest shock anyone had ever seen. Seventeen felt extremely proud of his fiancée and their newborn baby. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" the nurse said happily as she wrapped the baby and brought her over to her mother. Faith cradled the baby and cooed her playfully. She kissed it's extremely soft skin all over and she now had tears in her eyes. "My little baby girl…" she said, mesmerized by the beauty of the child. She looked over at Seventeen who stared at the child with a smile on his face that could only come from a proud father. Faith handled the bundled infant over to him and Seventeen was unsure of how to hold it. It took him a second or two, but he finally held the baby and cradled her close to him. He stared at the baby's little pink face and suddenly, her eyes opened. They were the same icy blue eyes that stared back into hers. She indeed had her father's crystalline eyes. Seventeen saw his reflection in her eyes and suddenly, it hit him. That was his baby, _his_ daughter. Tears began to form and he couldn't bring himself to hold them back. They rolled down his cheek and dropped onto the baby's cheek. She just stared back at her father with curiosity, as everything was interesting for someone who just arrived into the world. "What are you going to name her?" one of the doctors asked in wonder. "I was thinking Judith, for Nurse Judith." The nurse named Judith said. Faith arched her lip at that name. "Sophia," another nurse called out. "Asmerelda," another called. "Sarah," said the head doctor. Faith had enough of their suggestions and already had her mind made up of what she would name her first daughter. "Charity," she said staring at her fiancée. Seventeen looked back at her, then at his daughter and nodded his head in agreement. "Charity Giselle." Faith confirmed. "Can I hold her?" Eighteen asked from the other side of the bed. She had never held a baby and wanted to at least hold her brother's baby, aka her niece. "Of course," Faith smiled brightly as Seventeen passed the baby to her, which she passed to Eighteen. Eighteen wasn't that sold on the child… that is, until her eyes met the baby's. She looked like a little baby version of her brother with some of Faith's delicate features as an enhancer. She was gorgeous with thick curly black hair, icy azure eyes, and little pink pouty lips like her mommy. Eighteen felt her heart warm and subconsciously, she began to coo the baby. "Aw, look at my little niece! She looks just like her auntie, yes she does!" Everyone in the room blushed and the happy parents had tears in their eyes.

Trunks woke up the next morning feeling mentally and emotionally numb. He was glad that he got to reunite with his master Gohan yesterday, and he even got to meet some of the people he had only heard stories about, like Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Goku. He even got to see his father, Vegeta, though it wasn't such a touching father and son moment. Going to the past really gave him an insight on everyone and their personalities, but seeing them in his timeline was almost like meeting them all over again. But for some reason, he was numb and not happy and excited like he should be. He actually felt as though he had some kind of defeat, though he didn't know what kind of defeat that would be. He sat up in his bed and began to think over what may be causing him to feel that way. There really wasn't any battle that he lost, recently. Sure, he didn't carry out his plan to kill the androids like he intended, but it seemed to work out for the best. There have been no disturbances that he knows of, as far as they go. As a matter of fact, Trunks could say that he won, since he got what he ultimately wanted. He has his family and friends back, he has his life back, and he has the world back. No more terror, no more devastation, no more genocide plagued the earth. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw tons of people walking to and from the streets, countless cars zooming by, airplanes ahead and helicopters hovering by. The place was exactly how he had always wanted it; full of life and prosperity. So why does he feel like this? "Maybe I need a nice, hot shower." He said to himself as he readied himself to bathe.

Trunks undressed and turned the knobs to the shower. The water sprayed down nice and hot and steam engulfed the room. Trunks stepped in and let the hot beads of water massage his muscular body. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began lathering it into his lavender locks. He grabbed a bath sponge off of the shower rack that contained personal items, rubbed soap on it and began exfoliating his body. The shower was just what he needed to wake him up all the way, but something still wasn't right. He still felt numb, like he hadn't just had a victory. Not only was he victorious, but it was a _major_ victory. If all of the people of the earth knew what he did for them, he'd probably be crowned as a hero. After so many years of the androids' reign, it was finally over and everyone could live happily and peacefully again. _Maybe it's the fact that those androids are still alive… _he thought to himself. Maybe he felt like he made a mistake by not finishing the male off and by wishing back the female. _But I saw them several months ago and they seemed to be fine. Plus, if they were going to do something, they would have already done it. _Whenever he thought about the androids, he couldn't help but think about that girl who was with them. _Maybe she did change them. _He thought. _Perhaps I was wrong about her being foolish for letting him live. Afterall, if it weren't for her, he'd probably still be killing right now. Wow… she amazes me. I wonder how she did it? What did she do to make them change? _The smell of breakfast cooking took him out of his thoughts. He finished his shower, got dressed and went down the stairs to eat. "Hey mom! What's cooking?" he greeted, watching her flip pancakes into the air. "Oh, same old. I invited Goku and his family over for lunch. Sounds fun, right?" Bulma asked, knowing that her son would be excited about seeing Gohan again. "That sounds great!" he beamed. He sat down at the table and waited for his plate to be dished and served. Bulma was still getting used to making three plates instead of two, since Vegeta was now alive. Seconds later, they heard him walk into the kitchen. "What's taking you, woman?" impatiently. "Oh relax, breakfast is almost done. Just give me five more minutes." Bulma assured. "Hmph!" was all she heard in reply and he went back into the living room where he previously was. Trunks laughed at his father's manner. "He's everything you said he was." He said to his mother. "That's your father for you." She smiled at her words. "So, I enrolled you into the school the just got rebuilt closer to Chi-Chi's place. It's called Orange Star High." Bulma informed. "Oh, really?" Trunks said, only partially interested in school. "Yeah, I talked to Chi-Chi and she said that she would have sent Gohan there for his freshman year, but after the androids, school wasn't necessary." Bulma responded.

Going to school and having a normal life was one of the things that Trunks wanted most in his life. Since the androids had come, he never got to have a normal childhood, which meant no friends, no girlfriends, no school, no playtime. He couldn't even have the standard family experience, as they took his father from him as well. The only person he really got to know was Gohan, and they eventually took him as well. But now, everything has changed and he had that opportunity to do all of the things he's wanted to do. Only thing was, his mind was only halfway for it and he just didn't know why. "So how does it sound?" his mother asked, noticing that he had been silent for a minute. "Oh, that sounds great! When do I start?" he asked, trying to regain focus. "You start in 2 weeks." Bulma smiled. "I can't wait! I just know my boy is going to do well!" she said rubbing his head. "Breakfast is ready!" she called out. Vegeta came back into the room and sat at the table next to his son. "Make yourself useful and pass the syrup." He said to Trunks. "Oh, um… right."

* * *

Ah, a baby! Isn't that precious! Everyone welcome Charity to the family :) She is my original character, so is Alisha from the chapters before, Faith, and anyone else you didn't hear of or see on Dragon Ball Z. What's up with Trunks? Why is he so... down?


	26. Life's A Little Different, Now

Life's A Little Different, Now

Faith sat with her newborn daughter resting securely in her arms. She gently rocked, keeping the baby calm. She stared lovingly at the bundle in her arms and couldn't help but notice how much she resembled her father in every way. Faith extended a finger to gently stroke at one of the curly black locks atop baby Charity's head. A pair of footsteps slowly approaching caused her to look up. Seventeen smiled confidently as he walked over and sat next to his fiancee on the recliner. He leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the newest addition to his life. "She's beautiful," he said quietly to not disturb the baby's sleep. "I know, she looks just like you, baby." Faith smiled cheerfully as she looked at her future-husband. "Yeah, but she's got your perfect lips." he replied as he leaned over to kiss her. Faith smiled even more as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I love the way life turned out for us" she said, feeling peace overcome her. Seventeen looked down at her, still maintaining his smile. "Yeah," he sighed. "I would have never imagined that my life would be this way. But I'm glad the way it turned out. It's better than anything I could have ever dreamed of." He thought over all the events leading up to that moment and realized that for the first time ever in his life, he felt complete; totally, 100% complete. He had everything he'd ever wanted and more. The fact that his sister was back in his life, and fully accepting of his life decisions caused him to be overcome with elation. "I love you so much..." the words uttered by the woman laying on his chest took him out of his thoughts and filled his heart with so much happiness that he almost couldn't contain it. "I love you, too, Faith." Seventeen said as he began gently stroking her brown tresses. Her hair had become alot longer since her pregnancy. It was now just above her buttocks.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," a voice at the doorway said. The couple looked over to see Eighteen leaning against the wall smirking at them with her arms folded. "No, not at all." her brother said as he welcomed her presence. Eighteen sat on the chaise-lounge across from them and rested her head on the pillows, crossing her legs to get comfortable. "Hey, sis," Faith said, stirring from her fiancee's chest. "Hey, I see you've got that little rascal to finally sleep." Eighteen laughed. "She kept me up all night with all of that fussing." "She kept us all up, last night" Seventeen added in, remembering his sleepless night. "That's a baby for you." Faith said as she sat up and kissed her infant gently. "I want to hold her." Eighteen said as she held out her arms for the tightly wrapped bundle. Faith slowly and gently handed Charity to her aunt, who immediately held the child tightly and carressed her. Faith crossed her arms in jealousy. "You act as if she's your baby. Get your own!" she laughed. Eighteen laughed as well, still admiring how precious the baby looked. "In a way, she is." Eighteen replied. "Seventeen and I are twins, meaning that we're one. And she is his daughter." she explained. "So, you're saying that you and I banged, biologically?" Faith joked. The room erupted in laughter. The sudden noise caused baby Charity to stir from her peaceful slumber and she began to cry. "Aw, what have we done?" Eighteen said trying to calm the baby by bouncing her gently. It wasn't working the way it usually did. "Where is her pacifier?" Seventeen asked, looking around the room for some of his daughter's belongings. "I think it's in the bedroom." Faith said, feeling too lazy to get up and get it. "Hand her over." she said, having a better idea. Eighteen complied and handed Charity back to her mother who then took her breast out and began nursing the baby. Charity immediatedly calmed herself as she latched onto her mother's nipple and began to suck herself to sleep, milk running down the corners of her tiny mouth. "There we go..." Faith said happily as her daughter drifted back into a deep sleep. "It's magic," Seventeen said as he watched his fiancee effortlessly quiet their baby. "She does the same thing to me. As soon as I get a little fussy, she just pulls out her breasts and shuts me up" he laughed as he watched his sister's expression change from happy to disgusted. "Ugh, Seventeen, you are gross! Don't ever say that to me again!"

The day was soon coming to an end as she sky displayed hues of a vibrant orange and red to a deep blue. Faith had finished her evening breastfeeding and was now putting a full-bellied Charity into her crib. Seventeen walked behind her as she tucked the baby in and placed a teddy bear next to her daughter. They both looked down at the pair of big, blue eyes looking back up at them. "Goodnight, sweetheart" Faith said as she stroked the child's face gently, then bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Seventeen did the same, giving the baby a gentle kiss on her rosy cheeks. Charity yawned and her eyelids drooped to conceal the crystal-blue marbles that gave her sight. The proud parents held eachother while watching their daughter drift into dream-land. "I can't believe we made that..." Seventeen said as he lovingly stared at his baby. "I know," Faith agreed. "It's so surreal to finally be a mother; something that I had been longing for ever since I was young." She then turned her gaze to the man, holding her in his arms. "And to know that it's with you is the best thing in the world." she said as she kissed his lips, gently. Seventeen smiled, looking in her brown eyes and seeing everything that he cherished. He then looked back at Charity, who was still in slumber, and sighed. "I'm still a little uncertain, though." he said quietly. "Why?" Faith asked looking at him with concern. "I dunno, I guess it's because this is such a big responsibility. I now have to care for a new life and I'm still not even sure how humans work. Especially, not a baby human." he said honestly. "Aw, don't worry about it, hon." Faith said as she gently brushed some hair from his face. "It is a big responsibility, but after a while, everything will become natural to us. All we have to do is work at it. Besides, we're in this together as a team." she said smiling assuringly. Seventeen looked at the certainty in her eyes and the warm, gentle smile on her face and felt his doubts melt away. "I love you so much" he said as he embraced her tighter. He loved how Faith always had a way of calming him and encouraging him. Something about those eyes of hers were so honest and reassuring, yet lulling and compassionate. They dug right into his heart everytime he looked at them. They were the very reason why his life had changed so drastically and put him on the path that he decided to take that led him here. And all he could think at this moment was how he never wanted to be without this woman who carried such powerful eyes. Faith's eyes kept him calm, centered and tranquil. He wanted to wake to them every morning and see them before he slept every night for the rest of his life.

After a day of strenuous training with his father, Trunks was exhausted and ready for a night's rest. "Aren't you going to eat first?" his mother inquired. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." he was so tired that he wasn't even thinking about food. One thing that he was proud of, though was the fact that he had far surpassed his father's strength, much to Vegeta's chagrin. "How have you become so robust, boy?" Vegeta asked in a demanding demeanor. Trunks told him all about the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber and how Vegeta's past-time counterpart had pushed him so hard that when he reached his limits, he had no choice but to press on to stay alive. That forced him to become stronger, tougher, more resilient and endurant. Vegeta's jealousy had subsided and turned into pride at the fact that he was the reason his son was so mighty. He couldn't wait to brag to Kakarot how his son had exceeded his son's capabilities. After dinner, Trunks took an evening shower and made his way to bed. As he laid staring at the ceiling, reflecting on his day, he heard a soft knock on the door. "I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep, honey." Bulma said as she quietly entered her son's room. "Not at all, mom." Trunks said as he sat up to talk. Bulma sat at the edge of his bed and gently rubbed his leg. "You're going to start school, soon. Tomorrow, we're going shopping for school supplies to get you nice and ready." Trunks smiled at the thought of beginning school-life, going to college and becoming a inventor like his mother. "Also, we're having a get-together soon. Everyone will be there; Goku and his family, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha... It's going to be really fun to see everyone again." Bulma continued. "I can't wait!" Trunks piped, happy to be able to see his friends again. He was especially excited to be reunited with his master, Gohan. "I just wanted to give you the 411. A little something to ease your mind. I know you've been a little stressed, lately, for some reason." Bulma said, her smile turning into a half-one. "Yeah," Trunks said, unsure of the reason why he had been feeling that way. "Well, goodnight." Bulma said as she pecked his forehead. "I love you." "I love you, too, mom." Trunks said as he gave her one last hug before she got up and walked out of the room.

A few days later, all of the gang were gathered around a park set with a cluster of trees, secluding them from the rest of the world. Goku played frisbee with Krillin, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Yajirobe watched, Vegeta, Tien and Chiaotzu helped themselves to the seemingly endless supply of food, Piccolo sat in solitude under a tree in the distance, and Trunks and Gohan chatted on a nearby bench. "You've changed so much." Gohan said to Trunks, who was now older than he is. "I know. I feel different, but in a good way. I feel like I really made a difference." Trunks replied, happily, feeling fulfilled at his statement. "You did! You changed the course of history. The androids are no longer destroying the place, everyone is back, no one remembers what happened, and we can all live in peace. And it's all thanks to you, Trunks." Gohan smiled humbly at his companion, placing a firm and congratulatory hand on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. You've become such a great man. The way you matured astonishes me." "Well, I have you to thank, Gohan. Because of you, I had the strength to press on." Trunks placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. " After you passed, I lived by two things and two things only; your words and the knowledge you passed onto me, and hope. Without it, I wouldn't have made it this far." Trunks looked away, feeling tears form in his eyes. "I truly believe that that's what got me here, today." he said looking at his feet. Gohan just smiled at him, his pride for his long-time friend going far beyond any words he could muster.

Hours passed by, and the excitement of the day was growing stale. Trunks decided to separate himself from the group and go for a walk, alone. He aimlessly walked through the surrounding trees and into the small forest, collecting his thoughts. He noticed all of the animals around and admired the beauty of the area. This walk was so peaceful and provided a nice scenery to set his mind at ease. He stopped to look at some of the animals around. Deer grazing in the abundant grass, bears picking berries from the greenest bushes, birds chirping loudly and fluttering around from tree to tree. Trunks felt one with his surroundings and peace and tranquility overcame him. He spotted a young deer not too far from him and decided to slowly ease his way towards it to pet it. He quietly approached, but the deer's hearing was far too keen for him to have stood a chance. The deer turned to look at him and then slowly pranced away. Trunks felt dejected, but found the curiousity to follow it, making sure to stay an unthreatening distance behind. The deer made it's way through more trees, a few twists and turns, and finally, it led Trunks to the end of the forest, where the last row of trees obscured a creek. Excited about his new finding, Trunks eagerly pushed past the shrubbery and overgrown weeds to the beautiful he saw next caused his heart to beat irregularly. Sitting on a rock just beneath the waterfall was Faith. She was in a bikini, exposing her curves in all it's glory. She appeared to be enjoying the cascading water, letting it run through her hair as she combed through it with her fingers. Trunks almost couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the nymph under the waterfall. His heart was crushed at how beautiful she was and how mythical she looked. Suddenly, he saw the person he hated the most on this planet, Seventeen, slowly making his way towards the beautiful woman. He was holding a baby, buoyed above the water in a unicorn-floaty. As he approached the rock, which his future-wife sat upon, he hoisted the baby beside her mother. Faith grabbed the baby, nuzzled her and then leaned over to give Seventeen a long, passionate kiss. They exchanged a few words and then Faith handed the baby back to Seventeen, stood up from the rock and then dove into the cool water. When she emerged, she swam over to the baby and her future-husband and began to play happily with them.

Trunks got ahold of himself and realized that he had been staring the whole time, enraptured with their activity. Seventeen suddenly looked over and spotted Trunks standing there by a tree watching them. "Why is he always watching us?!" he said angrily. Faith sighed and swam to the edge of the creek to get out, Seventeen and the baby following close behind. Trunks was frozen in place in embarrassment and didn't even have the words for any questions he'd be asked as he saw them approaching him. "What are you doing here?!" Trunks didn't even hear those words as he was transfixed on the body of the voluptuous woman approaching him. The way her breasts bounced with each step, the way her hips swayed as she walked, the way her curvy, lean thighs moved with such grace and poise, and that face... "Hello?! I said, what are you doing here?!" a pissed Seventeen shouted as he stepped closer. Trunks snapped out of his trance and finally removed his eyes from Faith. "Were you checking out my woman?" Seventeen asked, noticing the path of Trunks' eyes. "N-no. Why would I do that?" He lied. "Yeah, right!" Seventeen called bullshit. "What are you doing here? Why are you always spying on us?" Trunks felt offended. "I'm not SPYING on you guys! I didn't even know that you were here! I just found this place and there you were. Completely coincidental." Trunks defended. "What are you doing here?" Faith asked, not as annoyed as her fiancee. Trunks was forced to look at her again and a blush found it's way back on his features. "I was... I was actually going for a walk..." he trailed off as he lost his thoughts in her beauty. Trunks probably didn't want to admit it, but she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. He had never seen someone with such perfect features; the perfect large almond eyes, as brown as ripe chestnuts, the cutest little round nose, and plump, full lips. Her skin was so fair with a hint of freckles. She almost looked porcelain in the sunlight. A clearing of the throat interrupted his thought process, and Trunks was brought back to reality, more humiliated then before at the fact that he'd been gawking at Faith. "What is up with you?" Seventeen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at my wife?" "She's not your wife just yet." Trunks corrected, trying to take the heat off himself. "I don't care, why are you staring at her?!" Seventeen demanded an answer. Trunks was too embarrassed to admit that he was stunned by her looks, so he answered simply with, "I don't know." The couple gave him a puzzled look, but before they could respond, Trunks turned away. "I should get going." he said. But before he walked away, he looked back at the couple and noticed their baby. He noticed how stunningly she resembled her father, from complexion to the hair and features, especially the eyes. Her eyes bared the same icy azure color as Seventeen's; a complete replica, but unlike his, her's was full of innocence and a childlish curiousity of the world. In all, she was a gorgeous baby and Trunks took great note of that. "What's her name?" he asked the parents. "Charity." Faith replied, proudly. Trunks cracked a smile and continued his path back into the forest. "What a weirdo..." Seventeen said as he brushed off the encounter.

Trunks was still pretty abashed by his encounter with the couple even after he made it back to the rest of the gang. He tried to put it behind him and get on with the rest of the afternoon. "Where did you go?" Gohan asked. "I took a walk through the forest. Really relaxing." he said, hoping he didn't look as awkward as he felt. "Oh really? That's great, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gohan said, resting his arms behind his head. "Sometimes, I feel like getting away, too. Just taking a few hours to be to myself and think..." "I hear ya'." Trunks replied. And the two sat in silence, soaking up the sunset in the sky.

Faith just finished making dinner and was dishing three plates as the twin siblings sat at the kitchen table awaiting the aromatic meal. "That smells really good." Eighteen complimented. "Thanks!" Faith said as she brought the plates to the table. "It's cacciatore!" "Casha-what?" Seventeen questioned. "Cacciatore. It's Italian." Faith informed. "Just try it, you'll love it." "I love everything you make." Seventeen said as he reached for his fork and dug in. Eighteen was the first to comment. "Wow... this is... mmm..." she said, not able to stop eating to speak properly. Right as Faith was about to sit to enjoy her meal, Charity began wailing in her carriage. Faith rushed over to her baby to coo her, offering her breast. Charity latched on and began feeding as she quieted down and closed her eyes. Seventeen looked over at Faith and noticed how her face looked, having to compromise eating to feed her needy infant. "I feel bad for her." he said. "She never has time for herself anymore." He then got up and took Faith's plate with him. He sat down beside her and began to take a large forkful of pasta. "Say 'Ah'," Faith looked at him and immediately, she was humbled by how thoughtful his actions were. She opened her mouth and in came the forkful. "Thank you," she said as she chewed. Seventeen smiled in satisfaction and continued feeding his fiancee while she fed her baby. After the meal was done, Seventeen went over to finish his plate, which was a little cold. Faith sat Charity down and rushed over to grab it. "Let me heat that up for you." She placed it in the microwave and began to warm up the food for her lover. "You're so sweet." he said. "YOU'RE so sweet." she said back, giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck. Eighteen got up and walked into the living room to avoid watching them boo-love. They teased eachother's lips with their own until the beep from the microwave diverted their attention from each other. Seventeen returned to the table to finish his meal as his fiancee began giving him a massage. After dinner, the couple went up to their room accompanied by Charity. They sat on the bed and chatted while holding the baby. "I wonder what she'll be like when she grows up." Seventeen stated, looking at the girl in his arms. "I don't know. It depends on how we raise her." Faith replied, smiling at her daughter. Seventeen smiled plotfully at her words. "I'm gonna raise her to kick ass. Then, when she sees Trunks later in life, she'll kick him in the balls." he said. Faith bursted with laughter, knowing that he was only half-joking. "I want my baby girl to be whatever she wants in life. I just want her to make good life decisions." Faith said. Seventeen looked at her. "Like what?" Faith raised an eyebrow at his question. "I dunno, like... not doing bad things, getting good grades in school-" she was cut off. "School? You're sending her to school with other humans?" Seventeen asked defensively. "It's okay, honey." Faith placed her hand on his lap. "All humans aren't bad. A lot of them are, but there are some really good people out there, and I need my baby girl to be smart and get the best education she can get."

Seventeen still was on the defense. "I don't want them poisoning her mind and ruining her." "How would they do that, sweetie?" Faith asked, being patient with him. "I don't know, I don't want them teaching her to be like them. I want her to be different. I don't want her in school." Faith looked at her baby again. "... I understand." she said. "I want her to be different, too. I just want her to have a life. I want her to have insight and to be able to experience things that will make her a better person. That's how we grow, isn't it?" Seventeen looked at her and noticed the change in her voice. It went from cheerful to solemn. "Hey," he said as he grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him. He smiled gently and stared in her eyes trying to read her emotions. He then kissed her lips. "I want all the things you want for our daughter, too. I just want to be sure that she's protected, that's all. I love you." he kissed her again. Faith closed her eyes from the pleasure of his affection and smiled. "I love you, too." she said and rested her head on his shoulder. Seventeen sighed deeply and raised his daughter up to meet his eyes. He looked her in her face, studying it. Charity stared back at him, studying him as well as she quietly sucked her pacifier. "I want the best for her. I don't want her to go through what I went through in life. I want her to be better than that." Seventeen finally spoke. Faith looked at him to read him, but his face was devoid of any emotion as he looked at his child. Faith knew by now that whenever she couldn't read him, it was because he was suppressing his feelings; trying to hide them. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently began stroking it. Seventeen closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "What's going on in your mind, sweetheart?" Faith asked softly. "Just thinking about the future, that's all." he replied. He then laid down with Charity resting on his chest. Faith looked at him for a moment and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "The future depends on what happens in the present, sweetheart." she started. "And right now, we're happy and we're raising our daughter to be happy." she laid down beside him. "That's the best we could do, right?" she smiled. Her brightness and optimism forced a smile on his face. "You're right." he said. Seventeen wrapped his arm around Faith and the couple drifted to sleep with their baby resting between them.


End file.
